The Epic of Jen
by Jimmycracksthatcorn
Summary: Finially an update. I don't own One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

I came back and edited this, because someone said it was horrible. Well I must say if your reading again, there were no spelling mistakes in the first sentence. Unlike your review, ahem. To new readers, if this chapter doesn't make sence with later chapters it's because I rewrote it and yes, I plan to rewrite all the others too.

* * *

Two years ago, the most _amazing_ thing happened to me, first I think I'll tell you who I am. My name is Jennifer, I have no last name since I was unadopted from my family. I am nineteen, just last thursday...I think it's diffucult to keep track of time here. Where is here you ask. The Insane Asylum.

I suppose that my story is unbelievable, but I assure you it is true. You won't believe me if I tell you, but I suppose it's all I have left. Having lost my dreams, my family, and my mind according to the doctors here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mystical Time Votex--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jen! Hurry up, we don't have all day!" I turned around annoyed, I was trying to get ready for my ex-boyfriends wedding. His wedding to a girl I hate, never the mind I'm still in love with him. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Yelled hoping he would hear the dread in my voice. I was silent for awhile and I wondered if I had been left alone. "Can I come in?" My friend Ronnie asked as he knocked on the door. "No! Closet Pervert, I'm getting dressed."

"Can I just go ahead without you?" I surpressed the urge to proclaim love for him and and finished adjusting the right strap of my dress. "Yeah go ahead, I'll catch up." Sighing, because he knows I'll skip out if nobody makes me go, I listened to him pick up his camera bag. He doesn't really know the bride or groom but I recommended him as a photographer. "Right, See you there then." 'Yeah right,' I thought, 'why in the world they think I would actualy go is beyond me, and I am **NOT** bitter. Sure the bride stole my boyfriend from me, but please I didn't even like him like that anymore. Really.' I began to peel the too tight dress off my body.

I changed into something more appropriate, and made my way to the lab. Ronnie, who owns the house I'm in, has a sister whose into creating bombs. Kind of a dangerous hobbie but it's interesting and whatever floats her boat. You may be wondering how a eighteen year old can afford a bomb creating lab, he inherited his great-grandmothers fortune. The reason I'm in his house, my parents are taking a long awaited cruise, so instead of staying all lonesome I begged Ronnie to let me stay with him.

So I made my way to the basement, where the lab is located I mean she's making bombs down there. While gathering together necessary safety items and the ingredients I'd need for a smoke bomb, I let my mind wonder mainly to the wedding I chose to blow off in a matter of two seconds. Even though I was angry at them both, the groom for leaving me for a slut and the slut for stealing my man, I knew it was for the best. Brian, the ex, was a jerk, none of my friends liked him, and he was rude.

Looking down I caught the powder I was currently pouring into a steel bowl, from overflowing. "Oh, sugar." I shouted, and jumped to the side though I was really not in any danger, until I knocked over an X-marked bottle. While watching it bubble I thought about how cliche' this was, and brodded whether or not too do something. I began to feel dissy and randomly admired what at the time seemed like a new color I had created.

That's the last thing I remember doing, smiling at my new color, then -BOOM- I hit the cold hard floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Mystical Time Vortex--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was still on a hard floor, but it was warm and blinking my eyes open I say crates piled up around me. I could hear alot of noise coming from outside a door that was infront of me. Faintly wondering if I was dreaming, and then turning away that idea because you never think your dreaming when your dreaming, I tried to pull myself up. My legs felt like jelly and I bite my lip trying to ignore the splitter I just got from the crates.

"Luffy Out!" A man's voice yelled, then he coughed. I was slightly unerverd and I thought about the possiblityof having been kidnapped. Ronnie has enemy's, finding out your favortie, rich, Aunt had left everything to her great grandson, upset many relatives. Maybe they thought I was a girlfriend or his one of his sisters.

"But Sanji, I'm hungry." Another, younger sounding, voice whined. That last voice was another male, but could have been a rough voiced girl. The whinning was gender decieving. I heard what sounded like rubber snapping, and heaved myself completely up. I reached for the doornob but froze when heavy footsteps made their way near me. Mummbling was coming from whoever it was, something about being slave-driven, and a plea to God for sleep.

The door opened and there stood the tallest man I have ever seen, but besides that he looked surprised. Then he got on one knee and recited what must be poetry, that made my head hurt and the dizzy feeling returned. I swayed a bit which seemed to startle the man, for he started proclaiming love and something about how the mere sound of his voice makes me swoon with love.

I was relieved but at the same time my head-ache increased, when a red-headed woman fisted the man in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Who are you?" She demanded with an equaly confused expression on her face. She sounded familiar to me, like along lost friend, but I couldn't recall ever seeing her before.

I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out I was flabbergasted by everything an my head-ache only became worse. What I believe was symathy glistened in her hazel eyes, as she gently took my arm and sat me at a table. "Be right back, so don't move." She exited out a door to the right, leaving me behind. The man, who I noticed had a head of golden locks, lifted himself off the ground. He smiled at me, and took a few steps to my side.

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling rude when I noticed he was about to say something but I wanted to be friendly. "Sanji but you can call me lover." He struck a pose, but was the floor jerked, he was thrown off balenceand into a counter the was behind him. "Dammit." He muttered, picking up a glass he had knocked over. I noticed my surroundings and determined that I must me in a kitchen of some sort, but consintrating on more important issues I asked the blonde haired man what that had been all about.

He looked at me oodly, befor eswitching back to his love-lorn face, he stated simply "We're on a ship." At that time the door swung back open and the red haired girl, plus many others entered the room and took seats at the table. At the head, opposite of me, there was a boy with a mop of black hair that a straw hat was firmly tugged over. On his right was a green haired, and evil looking if I might add, lookin man, next to him was a reindeer the size of a large teddy bear, he was also standing on two feet and had a blue nose but my head-ache was demanding I ignore him.

Next to him was another man with a long nose and fat lips, who was also next to me. On the left of Straw-hat was the red-head, and next to her another woman of superior, maybe royal, looking stature. Sanji left my side for the stove. The boy with the hat grinned and asked for meat, earning him a smack to the side of his head from red-head.

The red-head, asked me my name and if I knew how I got here. "No, and Jen." I answered, taking a deep breath. "You think she came like the other one?" Asked the guy with the long nose. "I'm not sure, she's nicer then the last one and she seems to genuinly be confused, so I suppose they don't know each other." Sanji answered as he placed cups of tea infornt of the other ladies and myself. "What other one?" I asked timidly, wondering if I was welcome or if they were going to kill me.

"We're not sure," started the woman seated next to me, Sanji had squeezed between to two of them, "He left very quickly, after giving our swordsman some trouble." She nodded towards the man with green hair and i saw him sneer. "He wouldn't of gotten away if somebody didn't trip me." It was an accusation and while it sounded dangerous being growled from such a firece looking man, the woman merely nodded her head in ackowledgement.

I felt myself begin to sway a bit more, feeling desperate for fresh air. I jumped up and ran to the door, thinking nothing but that I might throw up. Stumbling out the door and onto a wooden deck, I gasped, when the blonde man had stated that I was on a ship, I never thought he ment in the ocean.

* * *

Much better then my first copy I believe. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up Nami was inspecting my hand. "What did you do?" she said, noticing I had awoke. "I shielded a buggy." She looked at me like I might be delirious.

"Why would you do that." cause I can that's why, why you have to be all up in my business, huh? "Zoro, was trying to _kill _it, I had to save it." she laughed...at me...Nami is going **down**.

"Well, you'll be okay but, no more protecting '_buggys'_ from Zoro okay, medicine costs alot!" she gave me a death glare.

Nami's not going down, Nami scares me.

"Oh," she added, "Come to the galley, there's some stuff I want to go over with you."

And she left and I saluted, cause I can and it would tick her off.

I hopped out of bed wondering why she thought I'd just know where this Galley was.

I found my way to the deck and looked around. It was dark already but anyways somebody to take me to the galley. Luffy, no, he's stupid; Zoro, No, he's mean; Usopp, yes.

I made my way to Usopp "Whatcha doing?" He said nothing just continued working, how dare he ignore me!

"Hey Pinoc! Where's the Galley?" I said as I poked him repeatedly.

Usopp slapped my hand away "It's over there, " He pointed "Leave me alone!"

He was whiny, note to self, hit him alot. I decided to trust him anyways.

I opened the door which was so rudely pointed at and apologized to it for Usopp's behavior.

Inside Sanji was returning to cooking, he had looked up to stare at me talking to the door.

Nami was leaning over a map, but looked up and told me to sit down.

As soon as I sat down Boom! There was Sanji, "Tea?" He says, with his creepy smile, "No thank you." I says back hoping he doesn't bite.

Nami sipped her tea, "Okay Jennifer, right? We have some rules."

I nodded my head to tell her yes I understand, I'm not an idiot, and I've already told you people my name fifteen times!

"First, You are not to leave this ship without one of us as your escort, if what you say is true and your not a stowaway. Then something wierd has happened an it won't be safe for you to be out there."

I've been walking myself across the street since I was ten I think I can handle myself.

"Number two, obviously your joining the crew, and since it's also obvious you won't be any help fighting , so you get to be cabin girl."

She picked up her tea again and sipped it, I just sat there. Maybe something wierd did happen I mean I haven't really thought about it yet but, they all do look so familar. I feel so safe with them, it must be okay.

"Okay," I said "I'm going to need to know a few things though, like who you guys are, and where I'll sleep, " I stopped a horrible thought came to mind. "You do have a shower right!!!" I think my heart's going to beat out of my chest.

"Yes," said Nami "as for everything else, the crew will introduce themselves after dinner, and then I'll show you where you'll work and sleep, work which you'll start tomarrow.

I thought I was going to die during dinner, Everybody, with exception to Nami, was yelling and grabbing food. Plus I think I fainted, again, once for about a minute cause the captin's hand shot out in front of me...while he sat at the other side of the table, yeah.

Needless to say when I woke from that minute long faint my food was all gone, I was kinda glad food at this table was a target.

When dinner was done everybody ran out the door like bat's out of hell, but Sanji, he cooked which means I have to be nice, caught Usopp by the bandana, which fell off. "Hey," he whined, whiney pants somebody grabs me by the bandana you won't see me whining lie "It's your turn to help with the dishes."

"Not anymore Sanji-kun," says Nami getting up from the table "from now on Jen will do the dishes." I shall call her Nams from now on, till I think of a more annoying nickname. "B-but Nami-san you surely can't expect me to make a _lady_ work." I'm a _lady. _Nams opened the door "I sure do."

Sanji turned to me "You don't have to if you don't want." the fiend going behind 'Nami-san's' back.

"I want to," I got up from the table and began clearing the dishes "but I'd really appriciate it if you treated me like I was a human being that can wash dishes herself."

"Okay Jenni-ch...Owww." I hitted him. "What did I say! Huh cat got your tongue! What'd I tell you white boy!"

"I didn't do anything." He looked at me with wide eyes. Awww...he looks like a little kid, so cute.

"Call me Jen that's it, when I get to know you better you can use your little affectionate terms." I put the dishes in the sink and turned on the water.

He stood there staring at me. "Take a picture it'll last longer," I said turning around. I stared back."

"What, Jen." Idiot "Aren't you going to help!" He jumped alittle and quickly began gathering the rest of the dishes, mubbleing sorry over and over.

I smiled he's not so bad. "It's okay, why were you staring at me, and give a good excuse to cover the fact that it was my butt." He blushed "I was admiring what a hard worker you are." Oh he's good.

"Yeah right, liar, get to work." "Yes, ma'am, I already was."


	3. Chapter 3 redone

When I woke up Nami was inspecting my hand. "What did you do?" she said, noticing I had awoke. "I shielded a buggy." She looked at me like I might be delirious.

"Why would you do that." cause I can that's why, why you have to be all up in my business, huh? "Zoro, was trying to _kill _it, I had to save it." she laughed...at me...Nami is going **down**.

"Well, you'll be okay but, no more protecting '_buggys'_ from Zoro okay, medicine costs alot!" she gave me a death glare.

Nami's not going down, Nami scares me.

"Oh," she added, "Come to the galley, there's some stuff I want to go over with you."

And she left and I saluted, cause I can and it would tick her off.

I hopped out of bed wondering why she thought I'd just know where this Galley was.

I found my way to the deck and looked around. It was dark already but anyways somebody to take me to the galley. Luffy, no, he's stupid; Zoro, No, he's mean; Usopp, yes.

I made my way to Usopp "Whatcha doing?" He said nothing just continued working, how dare he ignore me!

"Hey Pinoc! Where's the Galley?" I said as I poked him repeatedly.

Usopp slapped my hand away "It's over there, " He pointed "Leave me alone!"

He was whiny, note to self, hit him alot. I decided to trust him anyways.

I opened the door which was so rudely pointed at and apologized to it for Usopp's behavior.

Inside Sanji was returning to cooking, he had looked up to stare at me talking to the door.

Nami was leaning over a map, but looked up and told me to sit down.

As soon as I sat down Boom! There was Sanji, "Tea?" He says, with his creepy smile, "No thank you." I says back hoping he doesn't bite.

Nami sipped her tea, "Okay Jennifer, right? We have some rules."

I nodded my head to tell her yes I understand, I'm not an idiot, and I've already told you people my name fifteen times!

"First, You are not to leave this ship without one of us as your escort, if what you say is true and your not a stowaway. Then something wierd has happened an it won't be safe for you to be out there."

I've been walking myself across the street since I was ten I think I can handle myself.

"Number two, obviously your joining the crew, and since it's also obvious you won't be any help fighting , so you get to be cabin girl."

She picked up her tea again and sipped it, I just sat there. Maybe something wierd did happen I mean I haven't really thought about it yet but, they all do look so familar. I feel so safe with them, it must be okay.

"Okay," I said "I'm going to need to know a few things though, like who you guys are, and where I'll sleep, " I stopped a horrible thought came to mind. "You do have a shower right!!!" I think my heart's going to beat out of my chest.

"Yes," said Nami "as for everything else, the crew will introduce themselves after dinner, and then I'll show you where you'll work and sleep, work which you'll start tomarrow.

I thought I was going to die during dinner, Everybody, with exception to Nami, was yelling and grabbing food. Plus I think I fainted, again, once for about a minute cause the captin's hand shot out in front of me...while he sat at the other side of the table, yeah.

Needless to say when I woke from that minute long faint my food was all gone, I was kinda glad food at this table was a target.

When dinner was done everybody ran out the door like bat's out of hell, but Sanji, he cooked which means I have to be nice, caught Usopp by the bandana, which fell off. "Hey," he whined, whiney pants somebody grabs me by the bandana you won't see me whining lie "It's your turn to help with the dishes."

"Not anymore Sanji-kun," says Nami getting up from the table "from now on Jen will do the dishes." I shall call her Nams from now on, till I think of a more annoying nickname. "B-but Nami-san you surely can't expect me to make a _lady_ work." I'm a _lady. _Nams opened the door "I sure do."

Sanji turned to me "You don't have to if you don't want." the fiend going behind 'Nami-san's' back.

"I want to," I got up from the table and began clearing the dishes "but I'd really appriciate it if you treated me like I was a human being that can wash dishes herself."

"Okay Jenni-ch...Owww." I hitted him. "What did I say! Huh cat got your tongue! What'd I tell you white boy!"

"I didn't do anything." He looked at me with wide eyes. Awww...he looks like a little kid, so cute.

"Call me Jen that's it, when I get to know you better you can use your little affectionate terms." I put the dishes in the sink and turned on the water.

He stood there staring at me. "Take a picture it'll last longer," I said turning around. I stared back."

"What, Jen." Idiot "Aren't you going to help!" He jumped alittle and quickly began gathering the rest of the dishes, mubbleing sorry over and over.

I smiled he's not so bad. "It's okay, why were you staring at me, and give a good excuse to cover the fact that it was my butt." He blushed "I was admiring what a hard worker you are." Oh he's good.

"Yeah right, liar, get to work." "Yes, ma'am, I already was."


	4. Chapter 4

When we finally got through wasking the dishes, I went to bed, where Nams had shown me.

I awoke to alot of yelling, protesting it sounded like.

"b-but Nami I like my hair!" then I heard a noise that sounded like Luffy's head getting slammed into the floor.

I must investigate, I got up and hopped to the door. Why did I hop, well I don't know, I just felt like it. You gotta problem with that!?!

Nami's hands were on her hips "I don't care your hair is completely too long, your all getting hair cuts, at the next island."

Everyone started protesting at once, except Zoro, he was sleeping.

"If this is what Nami-swan _really _wants I will gladly surrender my head to the evils of strangers-cutting-my-hair," He stopped for a minute then got down on his knees. "Please don't make me Nami-swan, please!" he begged.

"Geeze it's just a hair cut, Sanji." he got up "Oh your up, are you hungry?"

"They _should _be grateful haircuts cost alot of money." poor Nami, I'd be upset too if I had to spend my money on idiots.

"Then you could do it Nami-swan, I'd be honored if you cut my hair." Suck up. He turned his attention back to Nami.

"You never know Sanji the hairstylist who cuts your hair could be a hot chick." Usopp piped in.

"How dare you speak of women in such a way," Sanji kicked him in the gut "besides Nami-swan said barbers are cheaper, and barbers are men." he shuddered at the words men.

Oh I have an idea...idea that could get me in alot of trouble.

"I'll cut their hairs!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me "Okay" said Nami giving me the go ahead. "What! Nami-swan, your just going to let her, just like that." she smiled "Yes, I trust her, Do you?" they all thought for a minute, except Luffy he just sat there. Then they nodded. "Alright boys line up!" I said hands on my hips.

Usopp's hair was pretty easy, if curly messes are easy. Then I had to do Luffy.

"Luffy sit still, or I'll cut your ear off!" I threatened. "But it's so long!" he was really getting on my nerves.

"Look if you sit still, until I'm done I promise I'll give you my secret stash of candy." He looked up at me wide eyed. "You have a secret stash, of candy?"

Yeah the three mints I had in my pocket when I got here.

"Of course, would I lie to _you_." he mulled it over, and I stole the chance to cut more hair.

"Okay, but be quick." He still moved! Only not as much as before thankfully and I was able to finish his hair.

Sanji was busy with lunch so we had to wake up Zoro, which I was too afraid to do so Sanji did it for me.

His was a piece-of-cake, though he had a bad attitude, and was completely paronoid. Plus he was mean, so I shaved a 'Z' into the back of his head.

Then Luffy tattled and told him. I had to go get Sanji to save me.

We all went in to have lunch before I did the cookys hair, I think I'll call him cooky from now on, but that would be affectionate wouln't it? I don't want to be a hypocrite.

Luffy stole my food again! How am I supposed to eat! "Luffy! You stole my food!" I yelled, waving my hands around like an idiot. "Yeah" he answered, mouth full of food. Sanji stood up and kicked him. "Don't steal a ladys food jerk!" Must mooch of Sanji. "Gimme more food, Sanji, Pleeeease," I drug out the word please, till Ussop and Zoro shot me dirty looks."Food." I added.

Of course Sanji is a gentleman who's niceness is so going to be abused by me, and he got up to get me more food. He placed the plate of very-little-meat in front of me. "I love you Sanji, promise me you'll never stop cooking."

"Aaaaah, I love you too! Jenni-chan, I'll always cook for you!" the poor guy is never going to get a woman with the way he carries on. I smiled and let the Jenni-chan slide, cause I like him, and he cooks...good food.

I gaurded the food with my life as I ate it, but luckily since it contained so little meat. Luffy thought it not worth his time.

WHen I finished I was eager to cause Sanji pain-through-haircut. "Sanji, Sanji!" He had already started to clean up, and everybody else got up to leave. "Yes, Jenni-chan." I might feel bad for this later, oh well. "Haircut, Haircut!" He smiled, what can I say, I'm just so freakin adorable. "Let me clean up first, then I will be honored to have such a lovely lady cut my hair"

"Gosh." I said jumping up from the table. "Did I offend you? I'm sorry." oh sure be apologetic and make me feel all bad. "No it's nothing." He was about to say something else when the door burst open with Luffy.

"Jen!" He yelled pointing at me accusingly "What!?!" I yelled back.

"You promised me candy!" oh riiiiiight "Oh yeah, here." I siad holding out my three mints." he looked disapointed. "That's not candy." "It's all your getting be happy." He was about to protest more but Sanji kicked him...again, I sence alot of abuse on this ship from it's cook.

"Luffy, don't you dare ask a lady for candy agian!" He managed to pull himself off the ground from under the cook's foot. "She offered Sanji." "Then you politely accept what she gives you now go!"

Poor Luffy, I feel bad for him. They starve him, and they abuse him.

"I'll get you a **big** bag of candy at the next island." I said "Promise, and it'll be real candy right?" "Promise and yes!" He gave me not-so-stupid-anymore-grin, and ran out of the kitchen.

"And you," I said poking Sanji in the chest "do not hit him anymore." "But," he began but I interrupted "No 'buts' My word shall be your _law_!" I will not tolerate abuse of my cute kid-like captin. "Anything you say Jenni-chan." stupid Sanji, being all cute himself, and making it hard for me to be on a side. Why can't he be more like Zoro, he's not cute, he's easy to be mad at!

"Now clean the kitchen quietly, with my assistence." I ordered. "Yes, Jenni-chan he said, as he cleaned the kitchen...with my assistence.


	5. Capter Five Is Alive

This is Chapter Five, I added a ruler huggles ruler I am so easily amused. Read and Enjoy, please.

* * *

After the dishes were done, praise the Lord. I got to cut Sanji's hair, but Luffy, Usopp, and Nami told me I had to be quick about because we spent to much time on the dishes and it's almost time for dinner. 

Rush me will you, I'll show you all! By punishing Sanji, I shaved his head. Not completely cause then he'd feel it, but pretty close.

I was surprised he didn't say something about the masses of hair that were continuesly falling around his shoulders, but Sanji's to much of a gentleman to correct a Lady, isn't he?

"All done!" I felt sick, getting enjoyment out of poor Sanji-chan's demise.

He put a hand up to his head and said simply "It's all gone." "Not all of it, and it looks very nice, now everybody can see oyur handsome face!" I was pretty sure he wouldn't do anything to me, but you never now with these characters.

I walked around to see his face since he hadn't moved or said anything else.

"Sanji, are you okay?" He was just staring wide eyed at the mast. "All gone." he repeated. Oh my gosh what if Sanji's hair is like his strength or something, what if I destroyed his cooking abilities!!!! Luffy'll kill me no wait I'd die from shear regret.

"Sanji-chan I think it looks very handsome." He looked at me! Huston we have contact. "Really? Your not just saying it." I feel very relieved, and glad nobody else was in here to laugh at the moment.

"Yes! You look ten times better!" He still looked unsure but smiled at me as he stood. "Well I supose I should start dinner now..." Darn you pots that reflect!

He wiped around looking like a deer in headlights. "It looks horrible!" The word horrible came out in a squeak. "Don't kill me!" I yelled and threw myself at his feet.

"I'm a terrible person," I continued "I don't deserve to live but please spare me mercy!" I looked up, Sanji looked a little scared. " It's alright Jenni-chan, don't beg a lady should never have to beg." Jerk has to be all okay with the hair shaving.

I was about to respond but Luffy ran into the kitchen yelling meat. He stopped, looked at Sanji, and cocked his head to the side. "Somethings different, " then he turned around and before I could stop him he yelled "Hey everybody come see Sanji he looks wierd!"

About an hour later, and after alot of kicking delt out by Sanji, they all stopped laughing at him. Sanji started dinner and I tried to help but he wouldn't let me, 'Ladies shouldn't have to work' whatever all in all I'm glad I did it. Even though Sanji looks pathatic and I feel sorry for him.

After dinner, and the clean up. Nami told us there was supposed to be a solar eclipse tonight so we all went outside to wait.

I never seen a eclipse before, I wonder if it's different here then back home. I'll have to see it when I get back, that is if I get back. I hadn't thought of that yet, what if i never go home. I think I'd be fine here, but my nefews and all the other little kids I'll never see again. I'll miss them terribly, they were what got me up each morning knowing I'd be seeing some smiling little faces, that'll love you no matter what.

"I got you a chair to sit on Jenni-chan." Oh crap I'm spacing "Thank you Love." "Kaaaaa..." Sanji started smiling like a fool. "What?" I asked. "Jenni-chan is so beautiful in the evening." I get prettier in the evening? He did the noodle dance over to were Nami was sitting.

I looked over at Usopp, who was telling Luffy something. I decided to go over and investigate. "So then I said 'Unhand her, vile creature!" Usopp was waving his hands in the air widely. "Wow Usopp your brave!" Luffy's eyes were bigger then usual, if that's possible. "What are you guys doing?" Long nose dropped his hands and looked at me "I was just tell Luffy here, about one of my great battles!" right. Sanji told me about Usopp's 'great' battles, and adventures.

I walked away to find Zoro, he wasn't with the others. He was sleeping next to the door to the galley, figures. "Hey pudgekins, wake up!" He opened his eyes and gave me a dirty look. "Go away." atlk about holding a grudge "Oh stop sulking you big baby, it's just a 'z' on the back of your head it's barely noticable!" Again with the dirty looks "I said Go away." I placed my hands on my hips "No, not until you come and watch the eclipse with the rest of us." He closed his eyes "No thanks."

Waste of my time "Sanji-chan," I yelled "Don't bring him over here, just leave me alone!" he growled.

"Yes, Jenni-chan you called me?" He's so faithful...like a dog. "He won't come watch the eclipse with us." I pointed at lard butt accusingly "Just leave him, wouldn't you rather watch it with me Jenni-chan?" I you were capable of sitting still and quietly, yes. "You are over using the my name, chill with it 'kay Love."

He did a little noodle dance again. "Whatever you say Jenni-chan!" then he looked at Zoro "and you! Don't ever deny a beautiful lady, such as Jenni-chan, your presence even if she would be better off without it!"

"Ch whatever cook, I'm not moving." I walked off, knowing they'd start fighting soon and then they'd return to the group, because Zoro was fed up with the cook, and Sanji is to stubborn to give up.

I went and listened to Usopp tell one of his stories while I waited.

Finially about five minutes after Nami told me it'd be soon, Sanji came noodling over to us and Zoro followed shortly after that, only Zoro wasn't noodling.

I sat on the floor and patted besides me "You can sit here Fuzzy." Sanji looked at me "What?" "I said you can sit here." He sat down "No, what's with the fuzzy."

You know I haven't sung an annoying song in awhile, so I broke into "Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear, fuzzy wuzzy had no hair." Sanji's eyes widened as he realized what I was refering to, and I keep repeating it until Nami told me to shut up.

"Look!" Luffy was bouncing up an down, while pointing at the sky. Then everything went dark and all I could see was the outline of the sun.

"Whoa." That was Usopp. When everything went light again Luffy started yelling "Did you see that?" I jumped up.

"I sees it, I did, I sees it with my own two eyes!," I looked at Sanji and added "Sanji sees it too, with his _one_ eye." Sanji stood up next to me "I have two! which is clear since you shaved. my. head.!" Oh so now he's going to use it agianst me "You don't have to get all snippy with me."

"You also threw out all my ciggeretes." So he'd noticed. "Gosh ya go two, " I held up two fingers "hours without your precious ciggys and you turn into some whiney, deprived woman." Sanji sniffed "I am not a woman." Well I wasn't implying that you really were "Really?" I said sarcastically. "Don't even start cause I can prove it." Prove it? Oh right "Please don't, I believe you."

He opened his mouth to say something else. "Don't even be trippin' boob!" I said before he could pronouce a syllable.

"Did you just call me a boob?" I heard the others, except for Lard butt cause he went back to his precious nap, start laughing.

I like watermelon, and sandles...Review please!


	6. John Waynekicks butt?

Chapta' Six...right it is six?

One of my friends dad, yeah his name is John Wayne. His mom named him after the actor. I feel so bad that this one took like...a week? Not sure, but my nefews (adorable liuttle boys) came to stay with us for spring break...their not so cute after a two days.

* * *

"Laundry Day!" I was roused form dream land by Nami yanking the covers off my bed. 

"Wha..." She smacked my leg "Get up you have work to do!" and with that she left.

I sat up in bed...dang reality and it's little thing called..._work_, it's evil I tell you _EVIL_

Wait how'd get here? I put my hand to my forehead. I remember teasing Sanji about his hair, or lack thereof, I called him a boob.

He was cranky cause I stole his ciggies, I gave them back because his begging got shameful and I love him too much to cause that.

I think Luffy declared a celebration sometime around midnight, they drank, I didn't approve.

After that I'm drawing a blank...Sanji must have taken me to bed. Welp, you know how it is, Nami's word is law around these parts.

I got dressed, bleh I need something else to wear, then I skipped to the galley.

I also sang, I sang 'John Jacob Jinger Himer Smith.'

"Jenni-chan I saved your breakfast!" Sanji greeted me as soon as I opened the door.

"Thanks n' morin sunbeam." He made with the happy noises and fixed me some tea.

I sat down to eat just as Nami, followed by Luffy, came in.

He was carrying a bucket with a washboard. "Well, sugar." I said eyeing it with disgust.

"When your done eating you can take this to the deck and start, there's a hamper in my room and probley clothes literd on the floor of the men's bunk room." Nami said as Luffy _of'ed_ and dropped the bucket.

"Aye," I nodded "I'll get to it then." She smiled, looking at Sanji. "I'm waiting for more coffee Sanji-kun."

"Roger, Nami-swan!" Sanji answered to her back, that was leaving him in the dust...I have to think of everything about Sanji and Nami as dramatic, dramatic for Sanji of course.

Luffy procceded to bug the love-loss cook for meat. I sighed as I tried to tune them out.

After Sanji kicked Luffy out and I finished eating I sighed...again, I sigh alot when I have to work, landury _hiss_!

"Welp," I said standing up "I best be getting to it!" Sanji wipped around at the sound of my voice, what can I say I have certain charms about myself.

"Do you need any help Jenni-chan?" I thought about it, but who would cook the blessed food? Not Sanji, that's who.

"Naw buttercup," I said taking a 'John Wayne' stance, hands in my belt, "There's somethings you just have to do alone, alright?" I said the last part as I lightly patted his cheek, like they do to kids while telling them their too young to know anything!

He looked happy, cause I touched him and called him buttercup, but also annoyed from the whole 'I'm better then you' attitude I did it in.

Laughing I left the Galley, and Sanji behind. The road I must walk will be a lonely one...alrighty that's enough John Wanye for today.

On my way to Nami's room I passed the staw hatted one...who was whistling...out. of. tune. So I hit him upside the head, how dare he whistle out of tune, it is such an outrage.

"Owwwww..." He whined from his new postion on the ground, "You're mean!" He accused. "And you whistle off-key." I said, already continuing my quest for the purity of dirty clothes.

I strolled, yes strolled, the rest of the way and, took the hamper out to the deck.

Then I went to the _men's_ room. O my hopscotch chicken blocks! I stood frozen in shock for a moment. Then I took a tablet, I _borrowed_ from Nami, out of my back pocket.

On the first page I wrote '1. Landury' under that '2. Clean and sterilize the _men's_ bunk'.

Now don't judge me but, I **must** have a list if there is more then one thing to do...I think being on a ship with pigs is going to make me completely OCD.

Hours of Hard Work Later

(and after dinner of course)

"Whew!" I exclaimed plopping down at the table in the Galley, where Sanji was still doing the dishes...dishes I _forgot_ to do.

"Oh I'm sorry Sanji-chan!" he did a little noddledance, to signifiy my arrival. "It's alright Jenni-chan!" I looked down at a suspicious item laying on the table.

"Ooooooohh...What's this?" he turned to me "Ussop made it, he says it's a back massager, I don't know why he made something useless."

"It's not useless!" I yelled turning it on and pressing it to my nose...don't judge me!

Sanji stared at me for a minute "What are you doing?" I gave him the 'you idiot' stare. "Massageing my nose with a back massager, duh."

I held it out to him, grinning. "Try it." He jumped a little and took two steps back. "What!?! no..."

Must enforce operation 'look cute' Sanji wiggled a little and I held back my laughter. "Please Sanji-kun." "Of course Jenni-chan." looking scared, he took it from my out stretched hand.

As soon as Sanji pressed it to his nose, he dropped it. Staring at it like it was the devil himself.

He looked at me, pointing at it. "I don't like that, it feels wierd." I couldn't hold back my laughter any more, the cook was just so ridiciously cute.

"Your cute Sanji," I looked at the clock while he made lots of happy noises as back ground music to the noodle dance.

I turned to him "You should have that little dance copyrighted." the cook stopped and took my hand, turning his face towards mine. About to recite poetry of 'love'.

I pulled it away "I'm going to bed." I said glancing back at him before running out the door, he looked disapointed.

I smiled a bit, I'm so nice leaving the room without a cookie, just to keep Sanji from makeing a fool of himself...wait now I deserve a cookie. Life's not fair.

When I got to Nami's room, where I slept. Looking over her I pondered wether to ask her some questionst had about wierd dreams, I'd been having about her.

I wanted too but, something told me not to. I also thought though, that if I asked, maybe the dreams would stop.

"Nami?" I said timidly. "Hmmm..." she turned around to face me. "I was wondering...do you know a man, named Arlong?"

Her face went blank, but her eyes got huge. "Why," she started voice shaking "Why would you ask that!"

* * *

I like peanut butter! Maxine too! Review _puhweaze_. Because I **_LOVE _**reviews. Hey I just realized that this chapter was five pages on microsoft word (what I use to type them up) that's the longest so far! 


	7. Seven Eleven Evan

Chaptah Seven...forget about it!

I remembered something right after putting up the last chapter...and then I forgot, yeah. Ooooh, my sister's having a baby! Today she called and told me she has 31 weeks left so I marked my calender, and (drum roll please) it'll be an october baby! By the way the name of this document messed up, was too long, but I must have pressed enter or something cause it submitted it before i could change it.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I asked Nami about Arlong, she has yet to speak to me. After her stream of barely audible questions to her screaming at me about minding my own business and to get out, I've seen her only at meals. 

I rolled up the sleeves of one of Sanji's dress shirts, which I was wearing cause I needed something to wear and there was no way I was going to ask Nami for money. I began to 'swab' the deck, it was one of the many cleaning tasks I had given myself.

Partly to keep myself busy, partly because I needed to surpress my ocd urges.

One thing I had learned to hate here was that they had no advil.

Advil that I needed because I had a monstor headache from: One I can't sleep in my new sleeping arangements, the boy's bunk; Two Luffy. Won't. Shut. UP.; Three was the dreams, I was afraid to sleep because of them.

Everytime I feel asleep I saw horrifiing images of my new crew, Luffy stabbing himself in the face, Zoro getting sliced across the chest, Sanji's head being smooshed by some freak with pearls.

That's just to name a few, but the creepest thing was that in some cases, like Luffy stabbing himself and Zoro getting slice n' diced, was that they had scars to prove that these things happened.

It scared me to death, I mean there just dreams right? Maybe there just coincidences but, I'm not so sure. There also very familar like I was supposed to know these things, or that I did know them and just forgot.

I wish they'd stay forgotten, but every night they just came again. Not all of them were bad though I had dreams about many other things, all about the Straw Hat crew.

Three days after being forced to join this crew I was disapointed to realize, they had no musician! I can't live in this music less pit of sea. Well not completely music less, Luffy likes to sing, loudly...and off-key.

"Lunch!" Sanji's voice rang out over the deck, spreading his news of our precious fuel.

-and this is the line-the line I want here but can't put here-yeah that's all you need to know-

"Luffy stop taking my food!" please Luffes I need my food, why do you torure me so?

"Luffy stop taking Jenni-san's food!" yelled Sanji kicking Luffy to the floor, last week I was promoted to 'san' instead of 'chan'.

Also Ussop informed me that 'chan' was a term for a girl and that I was insulting Sanji by calling him that.

"Sanjikins is so valient." I said with no emotion, staring at my food...or lack thereof. The cook looked at me, apparently pleased "I'll always be there to protect a lovely lady!"

Oh please. If that's the case then where was he yesterday, when I may or may not have stolen Zoro's shoes. I was tied to that darn mast for a whole hour!

"Idiot cook, I'm trying to eat but you and your disgusting food sicken me." Ha I got up preparing myself for the fight that will be coming, a fight between Sanji and Zoro of course.

"It's not my fault if everything turns to shit in your mouth, you damn marimo!" everyone else quickly left the table and the fighting two. I have realized that the cook is alot better with insults then Marimo.

Zoro stood up "The problem is that _your_ food tastes like shit!" Sanji smirked and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything I threw my arms opened and yelled "Where's the love?"

The sleeping wonder looked digusted, agian, as Sanji turned his attention to me and told me the love was between us.

I looked at Zoro with false mourn on my face "Where's the love Zoro, where's the love?" he pointed a finger at me "You need to mind your own business, everywhere I go, everthing I say there you are, and you always have some damn thing to say!" ... ... "and?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"And you need to go the hell away!" I faked confusion "Why Zoro, these words you speak hurt." Sanji jumped in and kicked the swordsman upside the head "What's your problem Shit head, your upsetting Jenni-san!" he kicked him again while he was down.

I raised my arm to my forehead dramaticly "Please, don't fight over me!" Zoro jumped up from the ground ready to straggle Sanji, then he heard what I said "What?!? I'm not fighting over you!"

"Jenni-san is worth fighting over but I shall abide your wishes!" I chose to ignore the yelling marimo "Sanjikins is so sweet." I pecked his cheek. He made with the noodle dance.

"Kaaaaa...Jenni-san is so wonderful, do you want something to eat anything?" he looked up at me, up cause he was now on the ground holding my hand. The cook didn't seem to remember that I had just ate.

Zoro was still yelling at me, though now it was because I was ignoring him. "No that's okay I'm not hungry," I thought for a minute, and turned to mister-can-yell-for-long-periods-of-time. "Zoro will you please just give it up, it obvious we don't care anymore."

"Fine, but it's not over." He left, assured somehow that he didn't lose. "Hey cook" Sanji was busy staring at what must have been my butt, but I had turned around and i guess he was now fantasizing...which scared me. "Sanji!" he snapped out of it "Yes Jenni-san?"

Sanji's like chocolate...you love it, want to be with it, but too much and you want to kill it. "Just wash the dishes okay?" I snapped my fingers for effect, though luckly I can't snap or it would have been a very degrading moment for him. "Yes Jenni-san."

I ran I tell you! Actually I slowly left the Galley peeping out the door to see where Nami was. She was sunbathing...in the sun.

The rest of the crew was out there too, Luffy was on the figure head, Usopp was making something...something that was blue and bubbly, and I bet you can't guess what Zoro was doing.

Guess yet? He was sleeping! He was also out of everyone else's veiw so I could go over to him without being near Nami! It's brilliant I say, Brilliant!

"Zoro?" I said kneeling beside him. "I'm sorry I was annoying, forgive me?" he looked at me, annoyed "What are you playing at?" I gave him an innocent smile "I don't believe I'm playing at all Zoro-san."

The sleeping wonder closed his eyes again, probley hoping I'd get the hint and leave. "What's wrong Zoro?" "You, go away." I sat down completely and stared at him.

After about ten minutes he opened his eyes and spoke "Don't you have anything better to do?" I cocked my head to the side "Why Zoro, are you implying that you are not good enough to occupy my time?" I heard Sanji, done with the dishes, come out and start fawning over Nami.

"Of course I'm good enough, I'm more then good enough I'm too good." He closed his eyes again. "Egotisim is frowned upon society, so is cannabolism."

Eyes open "Why in the hell would I care about society, and what the hell does cannabolism have to do with this?" I bite my lower lip "You think we don't know Zoro-san, but we know what happened to little Timmy."

"What the hell! Who's Timmy?" I put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay you don't have to do this alone." Zoro pushed my hand away "Do what alone!" he was now yelling which got the attention of the others, except Luffy, he was oblivious.

Sanji sauntered over "What going on, you bothering Nami-swan, shit swordsman!" I got up and left. I really didn't want to interrupt a Sanji/Zoro fight again, cause that's just rude and annoying.

I decided to clean my new _room_, if you could call it that. My new _room_ was a storage closet with a bed...and books I had gotten for free at this one island. I love hippies, who love books, and hate the sales market.

Since there was nothing to clean, I reorginized my bookself. Usopp made it for me and I helped him paint it! I have orginized it eleven times since ticking Nami off, I jest not.

It's the only thing besides reading that I can do, unless of course I'm cleaning or Nami's in her room. I wish I knew how to make it up to her, I honestly...okay I some how knew it would upset her, but I didn't mean it. I've already tried apologizing but she acted like I wasn't there.

Luffy says I should give her peace meat, but I don't think that'll help. Zoro said that she's being a bitch and that she'll get over it soon. Ussop told be to hide until Nami's forgives me on her own. Sanji pertended he didn't know what I was talking about, cause he would be acknowleging tahe either Nami or I was wrong.

Sooo I have concluded that if I need advice I should go to Nami, only Nami's the one who's mad at me. I think I might be screwed.

-------------------------------------------------------Sanji's doing the noodle dance across this line, only you can't see it--------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morining--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to "Land HO!" brought to us by our own little town crier, aka Usopp. Grrrr...Ussop must die, ws my first thought. Second thought yeah land!

I dragged myself out of bed and into a dress I had also picked up form the hippie who hated the sales market, she was such a nice little old lady.

She told me about her good old days and how she was giving away all these memories, and it saddened her. 'But!' she yelled 'I refuse to die and have all of my memories sold in some _flea market_!"

So I took her memories at least the books, and clothes...oh I also got a wagon to carry everything in! It's such a cute little wagon that now holds my shoes. I want to hug it...but that would be too wierd wouldn't it?

I heard a bang on my door "Jen!" yelled Luffy "It's an island! And, and they Have all these lights! Nami says it's a carnival!" If Luffy hadm't peed his pants yet he sure was. I unlocked my door so he wouldn't break it down.

"Okay Luffy I'm coming." he looked at me his eyes all big with excitment. "You'll take me on the rides right? Oh and you look pretty." he said the last part because I always ask him how I look, and one day he made th emistake of telling me bad.

He almost didn't live, but he's too cute to kill. "Of course I'm going to take you on the rides!" I think if it wasn't for Luffy I'd have gone crazy.

Reason being because I'm so used to being like an older sister to little kids that these older crew mates of mine, are boring. Luffy let's me teach him things though, and he listens when I tell him one of my many, memorized, fairy tales.

He's my new adopted little brother, dispite him being older then me. I've never been to a carnival before though. I wonder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was going to have the whole carnival island in this chapter, but I want to get this up today and I can't write that now. So it'll be in the next chapter okay? Review puhlease. Also I _love_ Sanji's noodle dance in case you haven't noticed.


	8. Eight got no Date

Chapter Eight got no Date!

I speak caveman, ya know. I just realized I've been spelling Usopp wrong, well I had a review that told me, but then I just forgot and thought I was spelling it right. If I am in fact now spelling it wrong I might scream, and call him 'Long-nosed one' for a whole chapter. If I spell anything else wrong please tell me.

* * *

Luffy dragged me out to the dock, once there he let go of my arm and I looked around. It was beautiful, the whole island really was a carnival! Circus, or I guess carnival, music filled my ears.

"Come on, Jen!" he began to drag me again, only this time he must have realized he was dragging me and he slowed down. The others caught up with us as we reached the entrance to the island/carnival. "Oh sugar," I said stopping "Luffes I've got no money."

"That's okay!" I looked up and away from Luffy, there was a man at the entrance. "Excuse me?" I asked. He smiled, the dang cheery...word I won't say! "I said it's okay, it's free entrance."

Luffy got all excited "That's great, now Nami won't get mad about spending money!" I turned around, ignoring Luffy and the man who were now happily chatting about something. Looking at Nami, it was apparent that she hasn't been sleeping. I'd also noticed that she hardly ate anything at meals.

This is ridiclous, she's acting like some teenage girl. Well she is but...it's not like I phisically hurt her or anything. After taking a deep breath, I slowly walked up to her. "Nami?" She ignored me looking the other way. I tried again "Nami, I'm really sorry."

The navigator just brushed past me, walking towards the others who were now inside. I bit my lip "Are you okay Jenni-san?" Sanji...I wish he wouldn't do this whole caring thing, cause the way he did it made me think of a dog. "Yes," I snapped, then softened my voice when he flinched "I'm alright, just go have fun okay." the cook hesitated for a minute, "Alright."

I heard Luffy yell my name "Coming!" I called back. "What are you doing?" I asked as I saw he was running back towards the ship. "I'm gonna get Zoro!" Figures, I don't understand why somebody would want to sleep rather then...well anything.

"I'll help." I said as he rushed past, he turned while running to give me a grin. That wasn't a good idea cause he fell of the dock and into the water. "Luffy, you idiot!" I yelled running towards where his body was sinking.

I reached in and grabbed his hand, only he kept stretching so it didn't matter. "No..." That was supposed to work, wait I know "Zoro," I screamed "Luffy fell into the water."

The swordsman grumbled and stood up, "I'm right here you don't have to yell." he looked down at me. I raised my eyebrows "Well?" His eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit."

Once Zoro had saved Luffy from his impending doom, our captin begged him to come with us. Zoro, of course, agreed with an attitude.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Walking down a crowded street-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, look at that!" Luffy exclaimed, at every little thing. At first he just ran off towards whatever caught his attention, but he also got lost doing that. So I convinced him to let me hold his hand.

"Ooooh Jen, What's that?" I looked at what Luffy was pointing at. "You've never had cotton candy Luffes?" He shook his head no. "Don't you dare get him sugar." Hah Zoro is trying to be threatening, little does he know he is fueling my rebel side.

"You want Cotton candy Luffy?" I yelled. "Yeah!" He yelled back, and we ran towards the sugar king. "No! I said No Jen!" Zoro yelled fruitlessly after us, but gave up when we didn't stop and followed us least he get lost.

Since everything was free, which we realized at the first ride, Luffy just took one and dug in. I smiled shyly...or was it slyly. "Do you want one Zoro-kun, I'm buying." He looked like he could've hit me. "No and there free idiot!"

I got wide eyed ready to make myself cry. "Please..." I drug the word out till finially "Alright!" he yelled and grabbed one, I took mine and turned to my captin.

He had his cotton candy in his hand hanging at his side. Mouth hanging open he pointed "I want to ride that." My gaze followed his pointed direction till I saw the biggest roller coaster I've ever seen.

"Oh I'm not going on that Luffes." he looked at me wide eyed. "Look what you've done," started Zoro I could feel him hatching a plan. "now Luffy's upset, besides are you scared?" How dare he use the Luffy card, he's not that upset. I looked into Luffy's near tears face. Okay maybe he is.

"I'm not scared" I snapped giving Zoro a glare. "Then why don't you ride, you know Luffy won't go on without you." I was about to retort, but it's true. If I didn't go Luffy wouldn't and then I'd have to hear him whine about it. Plus if I don't go on that means Zoro loses , I don't know what but he loses. I feel like I should throw him a bone...like a dog, It'll be alright.

"Fine I'll go." Luffy cheered. "I'll race you guys!" before we could stop him, he zoomed off, and of course we ran after him. I stopped for a breather, I'm not made of muscle like these freaks I accosiate with!

"What are you stopping for?" he waited? "I can't go that fast." Zoro clicked his tongue at me in annoyence. Next thing I knew I was being dragged along, not literly of course I still had my feet on the ground, but every now an then they would lift.

Then we stopped and I flung forward...into a wall! "Zoro!" he stuck his tongue out at me "Jennifer!" I opened my mouth "Luffy!" Luffy yelled. I turned towards the direction of the voice, he was already buckled up in the ride. "Come on you two!" Zoro got on the ride, I was upset cause I was deprived of throwing a fit and yelling at that idiot marimo.

I got on without another word, later when my creativity was working, I'd get him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later after the ride-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate roller coasters." I whined, Luffy had dragged me on it two more times, and I felt sick. I was now pouting on a bench refusing to more. Luffy didn't mind, we were right next to the cotton candy stand.

"Aww come on are you just going to sit there and pout all day?" Zoro had throughly enjoyed the ride...and my screaming. "Yes." I don't like Zoro no more, he's mean, It's his fault Luffy wanted to go on it more then once.

"You can pick the next ride, just do us all a favor, none of us will like Luffy hyper." I glared at him. "I'll just stick him with you, you deserve it!" he frowned, I wonder if he knows that won't help him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." my ears perked up, was Roronoa Zoro being, _nice_ was he pretty much begging me to get Luffy on more rides. Naw I'm just hearing things. "What?" I asked. He gave me an 'are you stupid' look. "I said I'll make it up to you.

"Okay." I got up, you couldn't price this. "Hey Luffy, you wanna go in the haunted house?" he jumped up, dropping his candy cotton. "Yeah!" then he started chanting 'haunted house'. I slipped my arm through Luffy's "Shall we skip?" and we skipped away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------The front of the haunted house-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey it's Sanji!" I ran to see the cook, I miss his noddle dances. "Ah Jenni-san you look so lovely, are oyu okay did these brutes hurt you?" I covered Luffy's ears "You shock me Sanji! How dare you call a sweet natured but such as Luffy by that horrible term!" Luffy picked his bugers.

"I'm so sorry Jenni-san I'll never do it again, do you forgive me?" I looked at Luffy, and let go I mean...ewwwwww..."Yeah I forgive you, what are you doing here. You look like some lost kid." I asked. The cook shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. "Well," he started putting his hands together. "I seem to have gotten seperated from Nami-swan."

I heard Zoro snort. "More like she ditched you." Sanji's face burned proving the swordmans theroy. "She did not! We just got seperated in the crowd." Poor Sanji and poor Nami for having to put up with him.

"Hey you should come with us, Sugar." I said the sugar part with an brooklyn accent, caue brooklyn accent's sound good with the word 'sugar'. He did the noodle dance, he must know I like it.

"I'm so honored that Jenni-san would want my commpany," he paused looking over the boys with disgust. "but why don't we ditch the losers." "Hey!" yelled the two in chorus. I laughed "Come on losers!" I smiled and put my hand on Sanji's back, then still smiling I pushed him through the black curtain that was the entrance.

He yelled then I heard plop noise, and we all decided to follow him. "Holy Shwat! It's dark in here!" I bellowed. I think I like bellowing cause I heard Sanji curse in surprise. "Sanjikins has a dirty mouth." I stated trying to feel for him, I think I did I poked "Is this you?" I inquired.

"Yes Jenni-san." wait a minute where's the blunder heads? "Where's the others?" Sanji moved a bit. "I don't know." "Maybe, " I started, getting a little scared. "May be they snuck ahead and their gonna try and scare us?" "Maybe." he answered but he sounded unsure.

"I'm goona hold your hand while we're in here okay?" I grabbed his hand. "Of course Jenni-san there's nothing I'd like more then to hold your hand." I looked around, but it was pointless in this dark. "Please don't be like that while we're in here."

He hesitated for a minute, and I thought maybe he honestly didn't know what I was refering too. "Okay Jenni-san." he answered, before starting forward. We walked for what must have been an hour or more in pure darkness, no noises, nothing.

I was scared out of my wits. Wasn't this supposed to be a haunted house? Where was the scary things and what happened to Luffy and Zoro. "Is that a light?" asked Sanji startling me from my thoughts, it was the first thing said since we'd started. Save for when he asked me if I was cold and needed his jacket.

"Yeah I think it is."

* * *

We went though the light and everyone was dead! Then we died! The end!

* * *

Just kidding, What will they find? I don't know, I have to write it. Though I do have an idea, but if I think about it It'll bug me till I type it up, and I can't just sit here and type all day now can I? Anyways I just read the Arlong Arc again...lols Zoro called Hachi-san squidy, and Sanji got scared then threw a fit, I just want to hug 'em all! 1st step. Read...check 2nd step. Review...no check, why is there no check!?!? 


	9. Nine on a dime

Chapter nine on a dime.

Chapter nine only one more till ten! I was wondering if you guys think I should change the genre and what to, cause I don't know and I'm afried I'm gonna like say it's a drama and nobody think it is so...I'd like opinions! Please. Oh my goodness somebody thinks my story has a meaning, I think I might cry. Without further delay, the ninth chapter!

"Hey Sanji, I hear Zoro!" I ran pulling him behind me. Sanji was muttering under his breath about Zoro, not in good spirit of course.

"Argh!!" Zoro was attacking a wall...Luffy was telling him to stop. "Hey." I said they turned their attantion to Sanji and me. "Jen!" They exclaimed, Luffy also said Sanji's name. "Where did you guys go?" the old faithful duo were argueing. "Not now please!" I yelled in their general area.

Luffy hugged me "We went in the haunted house but, you and Sanji weren't there!" maybe there were two tunnels and we didn't notice? "Then, we got here." Luffy gave me puppy eyes like he had been seriously wronged, probley cause any other time he did that I snuck him candy.

He lat go of my and sat back on the ground, I turned to Zoro. "What no hug?" "I'll give you a hug Jenni-san!" Sanji coo'ed, while the swrodman looked at me like I was crazy. "No way!" Insensitive jerk, not that I wanted to hug him anyways he's a big, stinky, idiot.

"How'd you guys get here?" Luffy was looking up at us. Frowning I turned around "From the doorway idiot." but there was no doorway. Then we heard somebody making friends with the ground...with their face.

"Wha...Nami!" we all yelled the Nami part at the same time, but Sanji's was more 'Nami-swan are you okay, do you need a kiss?!?' he also rushed over to her. Nami started to get up, but Usopp fell on top of her...from the wall!

"What the hey!" My voice projected of the walls and slammed me in the face. "Ahahahahaha!!!!" we all whipped around, like in some action movie, towards the sound. The was a clown,man standing in front of a door. "You all seem to be here!" he looks familiar too "Buggy!" I yelled not even realizing what was coming out of my mouth.

Luffy cocked his head to the side "That's Buggy? He looks different." "No!" bellowed the man "I am not this Buggy you speak of." we choose to ignore him. "How do you know Buggy Jen?" asked Zoro, "I don't know...but _I_ do know you _killed_ a buggy once!" "What? You still remember that!?"

I pointed my finger at him in a warning way "Oh there's alot _I_ remember!" He shook his head a little in a confused manner. "What are you talking ab..." he was cut off by Mister impatient in the corner "Hey! I'm kidnaping you people, at least look at me!"

Usopp was cowering behind Nami, Zoro looked pissed so did Sanji. Hey they have something in common, not that I'm going to tell them that. One day I decided it would be a good idea to point out all the similaritys, yeah after that I never tried to solve their differences again.

Luffy had stood up, and stopped picking his nose by the way. "If you not Buggy then who are you?" the guy made a ticked noise, like your mother might make when you come inside covered in dirt. "Well, I was going to introduce myself but..." I interrupted him "Oh just get on with it!"

He took a pose, hand at his chest. Then he grabbed a handful of shirt and pulled. I screamed bloody murder and hide my face in Zoro's arm. "The horror!" I screamed, "He has clothes under that idiot!" Marimo roughly pulled away from me.

"How dare you speak to a lady that way!" Zoro got kicked in the head, and I chanced glancing at the supposedly not nude man. Yep he had clothes it was safe.

"Yay he's got clothes!" I clapped my hands together. "Who are you then?" we all looked in shock towards Nami. "I am the great bounty hunter, Takashi!" and he made with the poses again. "So your gonna fight us?"

Luffy was all 'bring it man' "Well, I kinda expected you to just come along since your captured and all." I slapped my forehead, and Zoro snorted "This guys an _idiot_!" I yelled, as Sanji said the same thing. "Oi you always got to be so loud?" Zoro was asking questions instead of killing this bozo. "No, I just perfer it."

"If you really believe we're just going to be captured like this, you've got another thing comeing buddy." Our navigatior's hands were on her hips, Luffy ready his fist. "Haha I know all about you Straw-hat Luffy, and your little devil's fruit power!" he snapped his fingers and mist started to rain in from the ceiling.

Luffy went limp, "Nooooo..." I said dramaticly. The man snapped his fingers again, and two men, who were probley his croonies, came out from the wall. Zoro and Sanji got ready to attack. "Hey Nami?" she ignored me

"Look, I know your mad, but I might not make it." I stretched my hand towards he rin mock drama. "If I don't your gonna be pretty ticked with yourself for letting me die, while you hold a silly grudge!"

I saw a weak smile on her face "So forgive now or forever hold your peace!" I bellowed, causeing Zoro to yell at me to shut up, which made Sanji yell at him. "Stop fighting each other and beat them up!" she yelled at them.

"I forgive you." she said facing me. "I guess you just brought back alot of horrible memories." I nodded "I hve that effect on people." "Okay, stop trying to be funny before I hit you." "Roger, admiral" I saluted.

She hit me! "Noooooo...Boss I'm so sorry!" One of the croonies was on the ground, Sanji's foot on his head. "Why can't you just die quietly?" he asked trying to light a new cigerette in the mist.

The other croonie didn't make a sound, as Zoro charged at him faster then a cheetah in a herd of antalope. "What?" yelled Takashi. "My faithful men brought down in mer blows!" I've concluded that he makes no sence.

Zoro and Sanji started arguing again, I think about who was going to fight the now escaping Takashi. "You want something done you gotta do it yourself." Nami pulled her staff out and went at him.

"Yay! Nami!" I yelled once she had him pinned to the ground. "Go Nami! She's our woman if she can't do it, no man can!" I cheered. "Huh?" the idiots paused from their brawl to watch Nami, Sanji joined me in my cheering.

Once Nami rejoined us, we stood there for a minute. "What do we do now?" I asked since Luffy was still lying on the ground looking pathtic. Usoppp was on the ground cause he started one of his little 'Captin Usopp' speeches and Sanji knocked him out.

The three 'bounty hunters' were lying unconsious on the other side of the room. "We have to get out." Nami answered. "How do we do that genuis?" snapped Zoro. Of course him and Sanji started fighting **again**. I'm gonna kill 'em al one day.

"Hey, look at this!" I found a button while searching a croonie. "Push it!" Nami was right at my side. I pushed it...then I felt stupid, I think we all did. The 'wall' disappeared we were facing the, now light, tunnels we entered through.

"A projection?" I walked up to where it used to be. "I guess." Nami said joining me, but she didn't sound too sure. "Let's get Luffy." I suggested, but Zoro and Sanji already had him. "Wake up Usopp." Sanji poked him with his toe. "What...is it over?"

"Yes Usopp it's over." He got up and we all left through the tunnel we thought I'd come through. We were right and when we got out we decided to stay on the ship till the log post set.

-----------------------------------Two days later when the log post set---------------------------------

"Where's Zoro already! It's time to go!" Nami was pacing the ship, anxious to leave. "Cookies!" me and Luffy yelled racing around the ship, each of us had a bucket filled with cookies.

That whole day we had bugged Sanji to make a certain type of cookies, then when he finished we said we had wanted a different kind. He was clearly annoyed but didn't say anything cause it was me. We did that until five o'clock when Nami yelled at us for wasteing supplies.

It was now six and Zoro had been gone since lunch, he was the only one to brave going out into the creepy island. Even though Nmai tryed to act like she hated him and was mad I could tell she was worried.

I wasn't worried I had cookies, though once the cookies were gone I'll probley be sick with worry. Too bad he'll be back by then, or at least he better be. "Cookies!" we yelled again as we started our twentieth lap around the ship.

I went around one more time before i noticed Luffy wasn't there with me...niether wa smy cookies. "Luffy! They was my cookies!" Where was he, oh there, on the mast. Eating. My. Cookies.

"Sanji!" I whined heading for the galley, he was cleaning up the dishes I had left. "I'm such a meanie, always making you do the work." I said sitting at the table. "Think nothing of it Jenni-san!" he looked tired, it's hard work making meals, baking cookies none stop, and cleaning kitchens.

I feel like a nail. "I'm sorry." I said yawning, I was tired too and my sugar high was wearing down. He smiled at me, as I laid my head down on my arms. "Where do you think Zoro is?" He frowned when I mentioned the swordman.

"How should I know, why do you always have to bring up that idiot." he _almost_ snapped. "Sanji all someone has to do is metion him once, and you say they do it all the time." The cookie king dried his hands and sat down across form me.

"Do you mention me when I'm not around?" Poor Sanji, nobody loves him. "Ummmm...if I say no will you get mad?" He put a hand through his growing hair, it was now a little longer then Zoro's but I guess I'm just mentioning him agian. "No, I'll never get mad at you."

I had a quesiton for him, it just poped into my mind. Unlike with Nami though this one felt like it was a good idea to ask. "What's All Blue?" Sanji's face beamed, awww...look what a great person I am, making him all happy.

So he told me, he also told me about a man named Zeff, and a resturant he used to work in. I'd never heard any of this before but as he got to the part about Luffy showing up, I felt like I'd been there. Wierd.

Was I there? Will Zoro ever come back? Will the rabbit ever get the Trix? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a lollypop?!?!?! I don't know!!!!!

I lie, I do know some of those answers. Review people please! I love you and have a good night cause th-that's all folks!

I love Porky the pig.


	10. Ten tins

Chapter ten tin.

Ever since I started typing this fanfiction, my handwriting has gone down the toliet. Break it down Sanji! Sanji starts to break it down. 80's hip hop moves of coures! I don't think it's just me, but has my story gotten better? I like cheese! So this Chapter is in honor of cheese, and my nefew William cause he's just so cute. -Hugs William- Why are you still here!?! Read my story...please.

I woke up on the Galley table, Sanji was already making breakfast. Were we still waiting for Zoro? "Sanji?" I sat up. "Yeah?" he asked turning around and giving me a full veiw of his little pink apron...must hold back laughter.

I giggled, he was too cute, I can't believe Nami bought him that. "Is Zoro back?" he frowned upset that I love Zoro more then him, at least that's how he sees it. "Yeah." and he turned around, to finish dinner.

"I was just asking cause I wante to know if we'd left dock yet." He put down the knife he was holding. "If you wanted to know that you would have asked 'Have we left yet?'" Sighing I stood up "I didn't mean anything by it Sanji, your a drama queen." I really didn't mean that, it just you know slipped out.

Sanji heard it none the less, and whipped around. "I am a boy!" "What is your problem!?! I know your a boy, it's an expression!" He looked downwards "I'm sorry Jenni-chan." It appears I've been demoted, Hmm.

"Your such a baby, but I still love you." I stared at him, willing him to read my mind. After I said that he got a little cheerful again. "What do you want Jenni-chan?" he asked since I was staring at him. "I wanna cookie."

He stood there for a minute, probley thinking 'She is so wierd I can see it around her, like a bubble.' "Please." the cook sighed "Yes, Jenni-chan." I love me some cookies.

Zoro choose then to walk in, I wish I could warn him somehow that Sanji was in a bad mood. Oh well "Here." he said pratacally shoving it into my hands. "What's this?" I asked slightly dumb founded.

"A music box idiot!" I stared at him with a confused expression, but before he could say anything else his head collided with the floor. "Don't speak to a lady in that way brute!" I turned the 'music box' over in my hand.

It was about the size of a quarter, but it was the inside of a music box. "It's not a box." I said ignoring the fact that he was yelling at Sanji. "Yeah," he rubbed his head "it kinda came that way." I showed no signs of speaking so he continued "The old man said it was magic."

Sanji let out a laugh "Magic," he started with venom "does the great Roronoa Zoro believe in magic?" he sneered, when I looked up I noticed Zoro's face was flushed with embarassment. I fiddled with it as they fought, again. I found a little botton and I pushed it, there was a click then music started to play.

"See, it's a normal, if not completely shitty, music box." Sanji seemed very satisfied that Zoro's gift was a bad one. His eyes got wide though when it started to glow. A different song began to play, one of my favorites, complete with voices.

"Oh my goodness." I whispered, it was then the swordmans turn to look satisfied. "It's supposed to play anything you want to hear." I huuged him, right round the middle. "I loves it!"

"Hey...let go." he pulled away my arms "Why?" I asked curious as to why the sleeping wonder would do something like this. "Yeah Zoro, why?" Sanji looked like some one had ripped out his heart.

Visable notes poured out of my gift taking the shape of insturments and dancing people. My eyes lit up in wonder and amasement. "I promised I'd make it up to you." he answered but i really wasn't paying attention. "Really, I was planning to hold it over oyur head."

--------------------------------------Later after breakfast and lunch-------------------------------------

"Usopp!" I called after the retreating coward. I had finally found him alone, earlier he was always busy. "Yeah?" "Usopp will you help me make a case for my music box?" I held it out for him to see.

"The Great Captin Usopp knows exactly what to do!" I grinned and followed him to the storage closet next to mine, where he kept his tols and what nots. While he rumaged through his 'tool box' more like tool pool. I looked though his folder with his drawings. "Her name's Kaya, right?"

He looked up, "Yeah, how'd you know that?" I turned a page to one of three little boys, dressed like pirates. I smiled "It's like from a dream, these are the veggie pirates. Oinion, Carrot, and Pepper." I looked at him "There beautiful Usopp." he took a pround stance "Of course they are the Great Artist, slash, Captin Usopp only does the best!"

"But of course, do you have what you need?" I really need to help him work out his pride issues. "Huh, yeah all set!" Once we were out on deck my handyman set up shop...aka Usopp spread out what he would need to consruct a music box.

We worked on it till dinner, Usopp made the frame of it and I sanded it! Dinner was...eventful considering Luffy somehow managed to lock us out while him and Sanji battled it out for the food.

While we waited, Usopp and I played poke Zoro without getting caught. For some reason Zoro always thought it was me! So unfair, what did I ever do besides poke him on a regular bases when I'm bored.

"Out!" Yay Sanji finially got rid of Luffy, "Your gonna sit out here till we're done eating!" he looked at us, and procceded to tie Luffy to the railing. "Yay! Food! Sanji's food!" I screamed and made a beeline to the Galley.

--------------------------------------Cheese is good, so is dinner----------------------------------------

"What are you going to carve?" I asked we ,Usopp and I, were sitting out on the deck. "Whatever you want me to carve." I pulled my knees up to my chest "Well I don't know. What do people usually carve on music boxes?" he paused for awhile "I don't know." "I want three swords, is that okay?" he looked at me strangely.

"Yeah but, why do you want that?" I sighed "Because Zoro gave it to me." He jumped a bit "Zoro _gave_ you a gift!" "More like payment for something I did." he settled back down "It's still wierd, did he hit his head?" I moved my legs so I was sitting crossed legged "Not that I know of."

I moved again so that I was sitting on my knees "Will you stop that!" "What?" he threw his hands in the air "Ever since we sat down you've been shifting like that, it's driving me crazy!"

I got up "Fine I'm going to talk to some one who doesn't yell at me for moveing!" "Fine now I can get to work!" Yeah you get to work. I ran up to the figure head where Luffy was sitting. "Hey Luffy!" I had yet to show him my prize "I want to show you something!"

He climbed down "What?" I showed him the music box. "Wow...what is it?" I turned it on "What song would you like to hear?" His eyes lit up "You mean like music!" "Yeah!" We sat there listening to music till Luffy fell asleep in my lap.

Then I retired to my own bed, last night I hadn't had any specific dream. I just hoped it would stay that way.

Would it stay that way? Probley not, I mean what good is sleeping without dreams?!? Anywho I gotta go to piano, so review please!


	11. I feel drained now

Chapter eleven

The rice is wild... I am soooo happy with my reviews I've been getting, I think yesterday I went around with a writers glow. Anywho, I put in a second genre...Drama...I shall make my story dramatc and I'm still deciding whether or not I want a romance. Bah I think Zoro was ooc in the last chapter, I mean the one before it...nine! That's it. I was toying with the idea of having Zoro & Jen pairing, but I don't think so. When I said Sanji was cutting the cheese, I meant literly because I just burst out laughing after that.

"I _like_ cheese." I drug out the word cheese to it's fullest potintial. "Alot of things ryhme with cheese." Sanji slammed down his knife, "Please," He took a deep breath to keep from screaming at me "don't start that _again_!" He continued to cut the cheese.

I picked up one of his big wooden spoons and tipped toed around the galley. "I am a princess fairy, hear me roar!" I roared.

"I need that." the iritated cook held out his hand. "You have like twenty others!" I hide the spoon out of his reach "Yeah but if I don't get that spoon from you I'll do something I'll deeply regret."

I took on the most serious face I could at the moment "I like you, and I think your a great guy. I'd hate to make you lower your stardards because of me, I'll leave now."

I left, Sanji slightly unerved by my behavior. It changes alot so he never knows what to expect. "Usopp!" I yelled once outside. "What?" his head popped up at the bottom of the railing.

"What? Your so wierd you kow that, just popping up like that saying what like somebody was talking to you." his mouth dropped open and stayed like taht for a few minutes. I skipped off like a looney.

'I'm bored' I thought, and I promptly began to spin around in a circle. A few minutes later, and I hadn't fallen down yet either, Nami walked up to me. "What are you doing?" She crossed her arms over..._under_ her chest.

"I think there was something in that cheese Sanji gave me." I didn't stop spinning. "Sanji-kun!" she yelled. "Yes Nami-swan?" I fell down 'How'd he get out here so fast? Unless he was watching us! Stalker.'

"Did you give Jenni anything wierd to eat." he shook his head furiously "No ma'am never." She opened her mouth, pointing a finger at him. I interrupted her "I was just joking, really. I think I get it from the air."

Nami looked at me, "I will never understand you." smiling I answered her statement "Good, cause most who try never make it out alive." She waved her hand in a 'whatever' manner, shook her head, and left.

"Kaaaa...Jenni-san do you want something to drink?" I poked him in the shoulder "This wouldn't be one of your attempts to get me back in the galley with you would it?" The cook looked adorble as he bit his lip. "Ummm...no?"

"Good enough for me! I want chocolate milk!" I ran to the galley and Sanji came skipping after yelling, "Yes Jenni-san!" Since I arrived in the galley first I sat at the table, staring at the door, waiting to scrutinize Sanji.

He opened the door, and I could've sweared he was humming. I pulled out my music box, Sanji hated it. I flicked the switch and "Funky Town' started playing. "Kaaa I love this song."

"You playing with that piece of shit again." "It's a very nive piece of," I made quotation marks with my fingers "_shit_, as you say." He hmphed and set the table "Hey where's Luffy he hasn't been in here beggin for food.

"I may or may not of had something to do with that." he placed my plate in front of me. "What'd you do?" I laughed that ohoho laugh and placed my hand on his shoulder condesendingly.

"A master of the art never reveals his secrets." "You a girl." "I know that my dear Sanji-kun. There's just somethings you'll never understand." he took a few steps back, looking frightened.

"I'm kidding, you know that right?" he shook his head and went to call the others to lunch. I dug in. Usopp unfortunetly sat next to me, which meant he got the most of my lecture on the killing of whatever animal we happened to be eating.

We were having crabs, which meant that because of my hate for crabs he'd be hearing about the time I wen't to the pet store and saw them eating each other.

About halfway through I left cause crabs are evil and I refuse to eat them. Sanji was hurt that I refused to eat his food but he'd get over it...or not. He's a pretty emotional guy, I feel for him.

When they were all done Nami came out and sat on the lounge chair next to mine. "Hey Jen?" "Hmmm..." She pulled out a book, "Would you please play Nocturne for me?" I raised my eyebrows. "My, my is Nami a Chopin fan?"

"Yes, you got a problem with it?" she stuck out her tongue. "Nope I am too!" I played it, but got bored after an hour of sitting. "Zoro!" I yelled in his ear. "The fu..." I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Watch your languge young man!" he bite me! "Owwwww..." "That's what you get, what's your problem you don't yell at Sanji for cussing."

"I've never heard him say _that_ word, he just says shit and it's fitting." I nursed my hurt hand, "Whatever, there all just as bad. Oh and why the hell did you scream in my ear!" "Cause I felt like it, duh."

"Your annoying go away." I sat down next to him "You better be nice, I'll dye your hair blonde." He put his hands behind he's head "Is that so?" I nodded "Yeah and I'll tell everybody your Sanji's brother."

He clicked his tongue, "You wouldn't dare, besides that's stupid." I leaned closer "Really, what would be a good thing to do then?" He hit me over the head, softly though, the last time he really hit me I was out for a day.

"I'm not going to fall for that, do I have 'idiot' on my forehead?" I tried to hid my smirk "No you don't, I think I'll go find Luffy." "He's on the mast." I sighed and did the signature annoyed teenager move.

"He's _always_ up there, I'm going to the kitchen!" Stomping of I heard Zoro mummble under his breath "She is _so_ strange."

-------------------------------------With Sanji cleaning up after dinner--------------------------------

"Sanji?" he sighed, and said yes for the twentieth time. "Sanji?" "Oh for the love of my sanity stop!" he took a deep breath "I'm sorry I just snapped at you Jenni-san." I giggled "It's okay...my tummy hurts."

"What is it? Oh shit it wasn't my food was it!?!?!" he felt my forehead. "No, I just feel uneasy." he frowned in that frown cause your worried way. "It's like somethings going to happen."

'It's really wierd.' Everything went black my last thought was this 'No I am so not going to faint again this is all your fault little missy!'

I love you all!!!!! Hugs reviews close. Now be good and review or I'll use Mr. 4's wonderful idea that involves Mister Jango. This Chapter (I forgot in the begining) is deticated to ZozemonkeySan so go read her stories! Lately I just want to write or type "I like Cheese!" everywhere, I don't know why either!


	12. Twelve!

Chapter Twelve 

I talk way too much at the begining and end of my stories. This one is deticated to Mr. 4! Okay Jenni fainted agian...I had an issue with my story and the fact that it was in tthe section of the real story line that doesn't last long, between the Arlong Arc and Wiskey Peak. So I resolved with this to get past it but not write my character into it. Filler Chapter!

I grabbed my head, 'What a headache. What the...' I was in Mark's lab. "No..." 'How'd I get here?' "Hey Jen, I just feel really wrong leaving you here alone. You should really come." I looked at Mark 'Was I only out for a minute or so?'

"Why are you just standing there, Come on get that lab coat off!" He was smiling like nothing was wrong here. "Mark, you won't believe what just happened!"

So I told him, I told him everything that had happened in the last month. He suggested that I had a wild dream but I refuse to believe that. It had to have been real, it just had too.

I really had thought that I could trust him, but I guess I couldn't casue word got around and a week later here I am, in a crazy house. My therypist says I'm too bitter, I think needs to shave her legs.

I've been here for two whole exurciating years of hell. Until one day, the second most amazing, tough completely creepy, thing happened to me.

"Jennifer." I turned over in bed wishing they'd just forget I was here. I felt a hand on my head. "Get up and come with me, Jennifer." "Do what?" I got up, there was the creepest guy I'd ever seen sitting at the end of my bed.

"Wow, ummmm...get out please." "I'm not leaving without you." I cocked my head to the side, then straitened it. "What the hey?" "I want you on my side." 'Side of what?'

"I could use your mind Jennifer." I stepped away from him "Why would you want me, I'm not that creative, or brilliant." he grinned evily "But your sick, your just as sick minded as me, don't lie and say it's not true. I know what goes through that beautiful mind of yours."

'Wait tell me I did not just humor this guy with my interation.' "I'm not interested." I guess I didn't have a choice, because he grabbed my arm and told me so. Next thing I know he's telling me how last time he messed up and some how I'd ended up with the Straw-hats.

So some freak was responsible for the best month of my life? He said something, I wasn't really listening, and everything went blue. Numbers and objects swirled around us, it looked like some time continuim! "This is a time continuim!" I am so smart.

"With my devil's fruit power I am able to control it!" Devils fruit, the jerk stealing Luffy's idea. I saw something familar though one of the windows that flew by, it was Usopp I'd swear my life on it.

I jerked away from senior creepy and ran towards that window. "No, get back here!" he screamed after me. I didn't really hear, all I was aware of was Usopp's bandana peeking through that window. Just a minute ago it was his whole face, but it was slowly disappearing "No!" I yelled diving for it.

The ground is hard. I realized that as I fell face first on it. "Oh my gosh Usopp it's a girl, is she hurt we need a doctor!" The voice was unfamilar and was now chanting doctor until Usopp told it, it was the doctor.

"Oh right." I felt Myself being turned over, "Ugh." "Jen!" Usopp looked of sheer surprise "The ground is evil...you need a new one, perferably carpet." I sat up, the voice, I now knew, belonged to the cutest thing I'd ever seen. "Chopper!" I screamed and I hugged it.

"Hey, you jerk let go of me!" the little fuzz ball was blushing even though he insisted I was insulting him. "Jen how'd you get here, What's going on?" "What's going on? We hear Chopper making a fuss." that was Nami. "Your not hurt are you Long-nose-san?"

Another unfamiliar voice. Then I saw them, all of them. "Jen!" They all gasped except Sanji he yelled 'Jenni-san!" and rushed to my side. I jumped up, all the colors were so beautiful after the white asylum.

"The sky is blue," I yelled "and Sanji! Sanji's jacket and pants are _black_," I hissed the word 'black' and ran into him. I was entirerly aware of the fact that they were all staring at me, and that I was crying on one of Sanji's favorite shirts. But I don't care.

Okay, now I have Chopper to hug on. Also I have a something of a plot to work with! I have to think of a name though...and a devil's fruit that lets him control the time and space continuim.


	13. Unlucky Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

I had the best day, almost, of my life yesterday! I rode Busch Gardens rides! For the first time. I didn't write at all though, cause we were gone all day. I think it's impossible to bite dust...by the way. The name of the fruit, before I forget, is the Espace-Espace fruit, or is it Espace Espace no mi? I don't know but I'm going with the former.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One thing I'd noticed since getting back was that, and I suppose it was cause I have boobs now, Sanji was always there. I'm guessing this is what Nami felt like, but ever since I came back he's been up my butt.

I'd met two new crew members, Robin and Chopper. Robin was very...quiet, she seems as if she could kill us all at any moment. I am both very suspicious and untrustful, but also in awe and respect of her.

Chopper is now my favorite, I think Sanji might be a little jealous that I no longer think he's the second cutest crew member. First having been Luffy, now Chopper's first and Luffy's second. That's as far as I go so Sanji's not on the chart anymore.

They also told about a princess named Vivi who joined them for awhile, and up too a week ago they were constantly asking questions about what happened.

Robin says that the whole Devils fruit thing was familiar and looked it up, but all we got was the name of it. Espace-Espace fruit, _espace-espace fruit, espace-espace fruit_. One thing that makes me love Robin, she has books coming out the wazoo.

I was currently sitting next to Zoro, both of us glaring at Robin suspiciously. I was because it's cool, and I wanted to copy Zoro because...he's cool? "Zoro?" he grunted in response, he finds my disappearing act very suspicious, but I'm begining to think he finds everything suspicuious.

"You wouldn't be jealous of Robin-san would you?" he shot me a quick glare. "That's ridiculous, why would I be jealous?" I reajusted my legs, "Well, Robin could kick your butt, she's more mysterious then you, and everybody loves her."

He snorted but didn't answer, so I continued "I mean, when I first came back I was a little jealous." The swordman turned to me "Why would you feel that way, everybody adores you."

"That's right they _adore_ me they only _love_ her!" I snapped, then we just sat there for a minute "I think cause, while I was away somebody else came and was all," I paused "Go on you can't just start telling me things I can use against you later then stop."

Honest buger, see if I ever tell him anything again. "I know it's not true, but it's like she came and took their love while I was gone." he laughed at me. I got up and left, feeling like an idiot, I just bared my soul to Zoro.

That something you do once in a life time. Sanji was serving Nami, and Robin drinks, but he came over when he saw me heading towards the galley. "Does Jenni-san want anything, did the shit head bother you?"

"No I'm fine." I opened the door to the galley, he followed. "Are you sure, I'd do anything you wanted..._anything_." The fact that he thought about it, then added anything again like that. It kinda scared me a bit.

"Don't be a whore." I mumbled. "What? Do you need something?" He's got ears like a hawk, he does. "I said, Don't be a whore." He did ask. The cook looked like he might cry, "I'm sorry Jenni-san." he slumped out, obviously hurt.

I felt bad because that comment was completely unnessecary, and I know the cook's sensitive to what woman say. So I snuck about twelve cookies and ate them in the hold. After that I went to pretend to eat the dinner Sanji had prepared while I was away.

He didn't talk to me the whole time though he did serve me constanly, even though I was eating like a bird, and sat next too me. "Pass the salt." everyone looked at me, I mean how long had I been eating with them, and I'm asking for the salt.

Sanji picked it up and handed it to me. Luffy hadn't paused during the whole polite mement, and had stolen Usopp's meat. So they were fightin now. I just sat there for the rest of dinner, the others finished and Luffy polished off anything they might of left.

As soon as Luffy was kicked out I gathered up the dishes. "Your awfully quiet Sanjikins." I said when he started drying the dishes I had washed. "Fine, don't talk to me, but I'm not at fault."

Five minutes later. "Oh come **on**, how long are you going to keep this up?" He handed back a dish I must have missed. "Maybe I have nothing to say." "Bull, you _always_ have something to say."

"I don't know Jenni-san do whores talk alot, I thought maybe they were quiet." His voice was calm...cold. My mouth just hung open, was he really going to get worked up on _that_. "I didn't mean it like that."

He didn't answer, I washed the rest silently. "You know, I do consider you my best friend." he didn't look at me as he put everything away. "I...I don't want to lose you, and it would mean alot to me if you forgave me."

After a long, dramatic pause he sighed. "I forgive you." I got up and opened the door. "I really do love you Sanji." and I flew off into the night, actually I just walked to Nami's room.

"I am here, you may now begin to adorn me with praise." I burst through the door to find Nami asleep leaned all over her desk and Robin reading. She looked up from her book and smiled. "You are very entertaining Maid-san." I would very much like to hate her for coining my status, maid.

They all refered to me as their maid now, like I'm some type of joke. I climbed in a bed and got snuggly. "Good night Robin-san." "Good night Maid-san."

------------------------------------------------In le morning-----------------------------------------------

"It's morning!" I yelled from my perch in the crows nest. Last night at one Usopp switched with me. "Good morning Chicago! It is b-e-a-u-ti-ful today!" I was trying to wake everybody up by screaming my own radio show.

"Look there Bob! A bird just popped on the deck!" I've been at in for thirty minutes and haven't gotten anything. "This little ditty came out three years ago, but let me tell you it will never go out."

I pulled out my music box and played a song that's at least twenty years old. Nothing, what does Sanji feed these peole that puts them to sleep like this. "Wakey Wakey world! Get up off your butts!"

I saw Sanji walking to the galley. "What Ho! A foe, bring it blondie you'll never take me down!" He looked up shielding his eyes from the sun. "Would you like me to come up and try?" he yelled up.

"NO thank you, I'd hate to shame you like that!" I shook my head furiously. "Would you like some tea?" "Yes please." he put down his hand and went into the galley. "Hey, lard butts! Get up!" Still no reaction.

I sat for a few minutes just enjoying the moment of quiet, plus yelling is tirering. After a few more minutes Sanji hopped up with my tea. "Ooooooh Tea, gimme gimme." he handed it to me. "It's hot." he warned, but it was too late, my tongue had felt the fires of...well fire.

"Sanji gave me mean tea, you burned my tongue!" I glared at the tea cup. I picked up and tryed again, and again. I did that till Sanji just grabbed it from me. "I'll go cool it for you..." he held back and 'idiot' I could tell.

I stood up once he was gone. "Hey Sleepy heads! I got tea!" Nami's head stuck up from hatch. "Shut up! It's five in the fricking moring!" I sat down obediently, the last time Nami told me to do something and I didn't...well, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Sanji came up and gave me my now cool tea. "Oh cool tea, your so nice, I love you." He leaned up against the side. "I know what your about to do and if you don't want your balls chopped of you'll stop." I said predicting his ciggerete break.

He gulped and jumped down to go fix breakfast. I looked over the edge waiting, since Sanji was up that meant Zoro would be out soon. Now don't get me wrong Zoro's an idiot, incapable of forming sentences, but the man is hot.

I was not about to miss a glimpse of him with his shirt off, while he's not all sweaty and nasty. A bird flew on to the edge of the crows nest and perched itself right next to me. I turned my head to look at it.

"You seem like a nice bird, so I'm going to ask a favor. A man with green hair is going to walk under here in a few minutes." The bird cocked its head like it understood. "Now I was wondering if you couldn't well, let me put this bluntly. Crap on his head okay?"

I heard the hatch pop open and Zoro came out. The bird seemed to ready itself. "Hey Zoro come here." He looked up, "Why?" he asked but he came towards me anyways. As he reached the spot under the bird, said bird let it rip.

I was never prouder then in that moment, the way it just hit it's mark so perfectly. I had to wipe away a tear. I looked at the bird "I'm going to get you something to eat okay? Stay here." Zoro was cursing worse then I'd ever heard.

I alked into the galley "Hey Sanji What do birds like to eat?" he looked up from his eggs "Bread I think, and seeds, Why?" I pointed towards the door where we could still here Zoro cussing. "I want to reward Sparky for poping on Zoro." "Sparky? Oh well here's some bread any bird that's against Zoro is alright."

"Yay!" I yelled as I ran out to feed my feathery friend. "Hey Zoro, you should clean that off!" He looked at me and cursed again as I passed. As I fed the bird, I thought about how happy I was. I wanted it to be like this forever, but I knew deep down that it couldn't. Something was going to happen eventually, and it would change everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everytime you say the name of the fruit it mysteriously echo's in the background. Oh and I was going to have the fruit be the Espacer Espacer fruit, espacer means spaced out in french. Espace means space in french. Is that good enough, the one for space time continuum was two words and I thought it'd be too long. I'm thinking for the name, he'll be known as Le Creep.


	14. The Begining of My End?

Chapter 14 

This ones for the little man! Ah also I wanted to say that in the first chapter she was just messing with the chemicals and they exploded, then the guy (for unknown reasons) tried to get her, but because she was asleep his plans went horribly wrong and he lost her. Yeah the explosion was just to much heat and...I don't really pay attention in chemistry.

It was a horrible day today, first we woke up to Sanji screaming and we found out Luffy ate all our food supplie. Then we ran into storm after storm, finially Nami located a nearby town, which we set sail for right away.

I was in the galley, listening to Sanji vent to me about Luffy and petting Sparky who had taken a likeing to me and wouldn't leave. The cook didn't like him, he says birds are nasty and carry diseases.

"He always does this, why is he always hungry!" Sanji plopped his head down on the table. "I just can't cook all day! I need rest." I was happy Zoro had gone down to the bunk room, because earlier he was in here playing, and losing I might add, card games with me.

When Sanji brought that up around him, Zoro would say something smart about it, which would lead to a fight. "Nobody expects you too Sanjikins." he gave a half-hearted dramatic sigh.

"Luffy does, why can't everybody be like you! _You_ never complain, you just sit there and take whats given to you and appreciate it!"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Cook." he gave me a look stating he was serious. "Your not lazy either if you want something done you get up and do it, you change things rather then complain..."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Thank you, I'm glad somebody's noticed." I laid my head down besides his. "What's it like where your from Jenni-san?" I smiled "It's like cheese!" he frowned "It is not! ...is it?" I laughed a little I could so pull an Usopp.

"It's nice, I guess. There's no pirates really, their all dead. Alot of electronics, I had to go to school, but I didn't really mind..." I droned on naming off random things. "What's the ocean like? Do they have an All Blue there?"

"It's not as beautiful as here, back there it's all...brown from pollution. I don't think they have an All Blue, we have seven oceans and they connect in all different directions." Sanji thought for a minute. "What about the food?"

"So far from being as good as yours, you can't even make a joke. It's that sad." He smiled pleased by my compliment. "Did you cook?" I pulled my arms up and under my head. "Yes, a little, that's what I wanted to do for a while."

"What do you want to do now." "Well I was going to be a musician...but I don't know anymore." the darn copycat pulled his arms up, so I put mine down. "What do you play?" "Piano, why are you asking so many questions?"

"Cause I want to know." "Belly Botton!" I yelled jumping up. "What the hell...I mean hey!" he added the hey when I gave him a 'I know your not cussing' glare. "Sorry it was getting too serious in here." Sanji just stared at me.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here without a chaperone?" Nami walked in with a smirk, ever since being with these people I have envied their smirks. I want to be able to smirk like that, it has **power**."

Sanji blushed "What do you mean Nami-san?" She pointed at him "Yeah right act all cute, you may fool her but you won't fool me! I know what your up to, you sly dog, and Jennifer isn't like that, you understand!" she grabbed my hand while Sanji tried to protest.

"Come on Jenni, we're docked and I think it's bout time you get some clothes of your own." She then dragged me out of the room. The sky was very blue, and the grass was green. Two things I hadn't seen in a while.

-------------------------------------------Later while shopping-------------------------------------------

Nami was currently bargianing the price of a sundress, I apparently had to have. I didn't care, cheap clothes are just as good, but Nami says that I deserve the best, as long as she can bargain the price down.

Of course later she'll tell me I owe it all back plus interest, but oh well, she'll get it from me sooner or later and I might as well get some clothes. I was gazing out the window when I saw it, or rather him.

"Nami, we have to go!" She must have heard the fear in my voice. "Why, what's wrong?" I whispered in her ear. I'd only told her and Robin what truly happened, that got me back to them.

"Okay, look!" She said turning to the guy. "Take it or leave it, cause five seconds and we're gone!" the man yelled at us as she turned around and started towards the door. "I'll take it!" we purchased the dress and quickly searched ever book store on the island, till we found Robin...in a coffeee shop.

"Are you sure it's the same man?" I nodded my head "Absolutly!" We were back on the ship all four of us, Sanji begged me to let him stay, were sitting at the table. "WHat do you think he wants?" asked Sanji trying to act like he knew what was going on. "Me!"

"What?" he yelled jumping up. "Sit down you idiot, he doesn't want her like that...or does he?" She looked at me, I umm...had lost interest and was bobbing my head to the music box. "Oh sorry, he said he wanted my miind, that he could use me on his side."

"If we only knew why." Nami put her hand to her head. "Sanji" I said with a nod of the head. "Huh? Oh yeah, cause Jenni-san's perfect." Nami gave me a look. "What? This way I don't look egotistical!"

"Oh this is my favorite song!" I wanted to break it down, but then I'd look like an idiot. "Jen, will you turn that damn thing off!" Nami was reaching her breaking point.

I think this fic is only going to be about twenty chapters long, I might have a sequal..._might. _I have two other ficies like planned. Maybe a thired, I don't know the whole idea of this has change completely from what it was going to be.


	15. Soap Opera Family

Chapter fifteen 

Man, I really slacked on chapter thirteen, the spelling sucked eggs! I promise to be better.

* * *

Nami slapped me, so I put away my music box and listened to her. "This guy is after Jen, which means he must be a evil poopy-caw-caw villian." she paused for effect. "So we have to use Jen as bait to **destroy** him!"

She took a pose as she said 'destroy'. "Great plan...Hey!" I slumped down in my chair and pouted. "Maybe, Nami could come up with a plan that isn't so dangerous for Jenni-san." Oh no he didn't. "Are you implying that I can't handle it!"

He turned from Nami to me "No, no! I just..." I interrupted him "SO you just want to be the big bad alfa male and save the little damsell in distress!" I was standing now, acting ticked off. "Noooo..." he waved his hands like he was trying to flag down a plane.

I turned around and 'huffed' out of the room. "Wait Jenni-san!" After I was out I turned back around throwing the door open. I heard it collide with Sanji's face. "I'll be at the town center...baiting, so hurry up." I looked down at the abused cook. "Come on Sanjikins!" he jumped up and followed me out like a puppy.

I linked my arm through his as we walked from the dock to town. "Is Jenni-san mad at me?" I laughed "No, I was just messing with ya." he sighed in relief. "There's the town center, I'll go sit over there, and you go over there." he looked over to where I told him to go.

"I can't wait with you?" he gave me big, anime eyes. "I wish you could but you can't." he awwwed and ran off like I told him too. I went up the big center of town symbol that was a fountin and sat on it.

The I waited, and waited. I waited some more...and some **more**. How long is it going to take, wasn't he looking for me? It must have been an hour already, the others showed up at only five minutes after I'd sat down.

I twirled my hair around my finger absentmindedly. I've waited long enough, "Oh for Pete's sake! I'm not going to wait all day on you!" Chopper jumped in surprise of my outburst from behind a hotdog stand.

He walked out of a alley. "My, my aren't we impatient." I scoffed "My, my aren't we creepy." he was ajusting something on his wrist. "Your little friends can come out." He looked different in the light. His face, along with most of his body, was covered. The man appeared to be alot younger then I had first assumed.

"Hmmm...do you have to give them a sign or something, I won't make my introduction without them." I took a step back, he was now both less creepy and creepier. "Umm Come on out guys."

They slowly emerged from hiding, Usopp being pulled out by Luffy. I felt Sanji run up and stand behind me. "Now then, I am Matachi Jimni!" He took a bow "Nobody cares what your name is you freak, what do you want with Jenni-san!?"

"I need her, we have unfinished business." I grabbed Sanji's hand, as 'Jimni' walked towards me. "I can't! I don't know you!" he stopped pulling his hand up to his mask. "Your lost memories should have suffaced by now, you are of the right age." he took the mask off, everybody gasped.

"Hey," yelled Luffy "He looks just like Jenni!" I just stood there and stared, it was like having a wave of cold water rush over me. So many memories flooded back at once, but I didn't understand any of them.

"What is this?" The cook squeezed my hand, as I leaned back. "This is, "Jimni looked into my eyes, "What you can no longer run from." I heard yelling from some where in the distance, and he froze.

"Stop!" yelled the voice, now clear. "That damn bastard." Jimni hissed and stepped back. It was an old man I now saw, running up to face him. "What the hell is this shit?" that was Zoro, he was staring at the old man.

"Ah, " began 'mysterious old man' "I never got to thank you, young man, you did a great job delivering my gift." Zoro's face screamed 'What the hell?' The old man laughed, I realized he was a cute little old man, I love him already.

"My dear, " he said turning to me "You have been through so much, and I must apologize. I should have taken better care of you...and I really should have taken **care** of **him. **"I'm sorry, who are you?"he frowned "What you remember friends, you even remember Jimni, but you don't remember me?!?"

I looked down, feeling the shame. "I-I'm sorry." he patted my shoulder "It's alright, you used to call me gigi." This is getting too soap operaish for me. "What so your my grandfather, Le Creep over there is like my brother, what next? Where's the crazy Aunt Jemima?"

"Excuse me! We seem to have gotten off track here." Jimni came and seperated me and Gigi, looking like a girl ticked at her idiot boyfriend. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled. "Me!" I crossed my arms over my chest "Oh so it's all about you is it?"

"Ummm...Jenni, is he still a bad guy?" Nami looked from me to Le creepo. "I'm not sure, are you still a bad guy?" he 'arguhed' and screamed. "Too **many** people!" Nami jumped back in surprise muttering 'I was just asking.' as she walked back to the others.

"Look old man, I'm getting tired of your interferences! Everything would have been fine if you had stayed out of our business!" he motioned between me and him. "I have the right time set, all I need is Jennifer."

"Hello, I'm here." They continued to ignore me. "I won't let you take her back, the whole reason I took her from you is because she was unhappy!" "She was too happy, we were fufilling our dreams!" the old man started to poke Jimni with his finger. "No, your dreams, you guilt tripped her into helping you."

"Wait a minute!" they stopped and looked at me. "What is going on!" Gigi smiled and Jimni frowned "Jenni, well it all started when Jimni convinced you to help him with his plan to take over the government, and thus the world."

"We would have done it too, if somebody minded his own business!" Gigi hushed him with a slap. "He's right you two were so close, but then you met Mister Straw hat over there." he motioned to Luffy. "He asked you to join his crew and you accepted."

"Apperantly you forgot about family." This was begining to sound like some Muarey show. "You wanted to leave, but Jimni wouldn't let you. He got very violent, and I had to trick him into taking you to the future." What a messed up family. "Once there I left you to relive your life."

Jimni butted in "Once you were fifteen, which is the age we started our plan to rule the world, I came back to get you, but _Gigi_, " he growled at the old man "messed me up and you ended up here." The old man set his jaw. "Then he decided to take you back to the future for two more years, not at all thinking about the mental trama this is inflicting on you."

"If people would mind there business and stop meddling I wouldn't have had to do that!" I threw my hands in the air "What about what I want!?!" I glanced over at my crew who were being unusually quiet, the idiots were eating popcorn like this was some type of entertainment!

"You need to decided," started Jimni pulling me away from Sanji and nearer to him "Your dear twin brother who's always been there for you, or your grandfather, who carelessly abandoned you." Gigi started to protest, but Jimni slapped a hand ove rhis mouth. He smiled at me "It's up to you."

The old man bite him one the hand. "Owww...crazy old coot!" They started to argue some more about me. "Maybe we should just leave?" suggested Sanji, who was leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah." I agreed as we began to slink away. The others got up and followed us.

* * *

...Will we make it out alive?!?! Most likely yes, but! Will we make it out sane! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

Mr. 4, there is no such thing as 'manly' tears, but don't worry cause the chicks dig it. Haha I can't remember, The ship's name is Going merry right? Cause the dub (hisss) is Merry Go so I'm just making sure.

"Sooooo..." Nami clicked her pen again, she'd been doing that for ten straight minutes. Setting it down, she looked up at me. "Eventful day, huh?" I nodded, resting my head on my hand, that was leaning on the table.

"It was awsome, Jenni found her family!" Luffy was bouncing up n' down in the seat next to me, we were back in the ships galley. "Luffy, you idiot, one of thems trying to kidnapp her, and she doesn't even remember the other one."

I busied myself with counting Zoro's breathing pattern. He was asleep in the corner. "What do you think Jenni-san?" Sanji slid in next to me, and handed me my tea. "I think, " I stared at my tea while they all, save Zoro, gathered closer to listen. "I don't care, I want to be here."

Luffy and Chopper cheered. "But-but Jen they might get mad." I gave Usopp a glare "So would you rather them have me?" "Well, no, but..." Sanji stood up and kicked him in the head "No buts! He's not getting Jenni-san!"

I pulled him back down, and sipped my tea which was already cooled. "Okay, Luffy should we just leave...or fight if that's what it comes too?" Luffy sat still for a minute, "We should fight, if that's what it comes to."

Leaning against Sanji, I closed my eyes. "We can't leave for another day anyways." Nami clicked the pen again. "I guess we'll just wait and see if they come." I, slowly, began to fall asleep.

"I still think your suspicious." That was Zoro, who's suspicios. "That's A-OK I just want to make sure bottons okay." was that the old man, how long was I asleep. "Are you awake, Jenni-san?"

"Sanji? Did you sit here the whole time I was asleep?" I pushed myself up off of him, he was blushing "I didn't want to wake you." Zoro scoffed at us, mummbleing what sounds alot like 'Get a room.'

"You have a problem Shit-head?" Sanji was, now glareing at him. "Yeah, your ugly face is making me sick." He stood up "Oh and you really have room to talk...My face isn't ugly!" I slapped my hand on the table "If your going to fight go outside, cause it's really tedious."

"I'm not going to fight Jenni-san." The cook sat back down, still glaring at Zoro. "Your pathitic Cook, are you alway going to do what she says? Like a dog!" Why can't he give it a rest, Zoro got serious problems with just sitting down and hushing.

"No!" I grabbed Sanji's hand before he stood up "Sanji, " I turned his face so it was looking at me "Is it really worth it? Do you really care what he thinks?" he looked down, when I let go "No." he whispered "Good, now sit." His mouth fell open, at the doig like order.

"Now you, " I said pointing at the old man, who seemed to think we were entertaining. "What are you here for?" He smiled "What are you here for Botton?" I sat back a bit "Why, I'm here for the partah!" and I ain't leaving till they through me out.

"I'm here just in case Jimni shows up." Oh so the old man wants to make sure I'm not brain washed "Oh he's coming back is he?" He nodded, and I pulled Sanji down agian as he tryed to get up. "Jenni-san, let me go, I need to teach the Marimo a lesson."

I scrutinized him for a second, "Sit down and be good, and I'll give you a kiss." He's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he imediatly sat down. Staring at me like I was a gift from God. Zoro opened his mouth but I cut him off "You, don't think your safe, never think your safe! Now go, before I decided to throw your swords overboard."

He got up and all but ran out the door, clutching his swords to his heart. I sighed, this crew is ridiculous, maybe I should just go with Jimni. Ruling the world doesn't sound too bad. Oh wait, I forgot I love these people.

Gigi stood and stretched. "If I know Jimni, which I do, he'll be here soon...He shouldn't be hard to beat." I jumped up "We're not going to kill him are we?" He looked at me and laughed. "No, silly botton, Just convince him to stop, maybe even stay here with you."

He leaned closer as I sat back down "I think your the only person he'd listen to." I cocked my head to the side "Why is that?" He went and poured some tea in his mug. "Because! Your the only person Jimni loves, the only one he considers family, the only one, in his mind, that hasn't left him."

I nodded slowly. "So this is the time I really belong in?" "Well, no really you chose to be with the straw hats when you were sixteen, a little before he did." He motioned to Sanji. So that's why I remembered Nami first, I joined then.

"Well then, we just wait?" "We just wait." we waited for a few minutes "I hate waiting!" Sanji whined. "Oh come on, we'll go find something to do." I pulled him up by his arm, by the look on his face we were obviously thinking on different wave lengths. "Not like that you perve!" I cuffed him on the shoulder.

Gigi sat down and sighed "Ah...young love." "Yeah whatever you old coot, just don't drink all the tea." I grabbed Sanji by the wrist and dragged him out.

-----------------------------------------------------Jimni emerges-----------------------------------------

"Your turn." the occupation of our time was card games. Sanji thought his idea was better, but after the black eye I gave him because of it he kept quiet. The score was 20 to 2, Sanji was no match for my superb gambling skills.

"Ha, that'll be three belli." We both got to chose what we wanted if we won a hand. I chose money, Sanji got punched in the face. "I think your mistaken Jenni-san, look." What? I should really stop acting like I've won when I'm not sure.

Sanji's hand of ace's completely trumped my royal flush. "I hate you." he just grinned, he leaned forwards, and I punched him agian. "You promised Jenni-san, what ever happened to your honesty pledge!"

"It doesn't exist for perveres like you." He just sulked, "Oh fine, on the cheek." I really don't know what's the matter with this guy, you'd think I just told him we'd arived at All Blue. After the cheek kiss I made a point to hit him again.

"Owwww..." He rubbed his own cheek that was getting red from all the abuse I dealt it. "Come out Jennifer, you can't hide form me forever!" He was here, finially. "Come on Sugar lips, he's here."

The cook hopped up and pretty much skipped out after me. "Aha there you are, have you decided." I walked up to him "Yeah, I want to stay here." He smirked "Wrong-o! Let's go!" I pulled back. "Jimni, do you remember when we were little, and Gigi would tell us stories?"

He stopped surprised, "I-I remember." I looked down, then at Gigi. "He told us about Gold D. and how he went out smiling, how Gigi said he was there. He also told us he was part of his crew, and we always believed it. Even when we got old enough to know that he was never nothing but a butcher."

Jimni stepped back a bit. "We always said, that when we got older we would take Gigi on adventures with us, that we'd help him live out his dream. Did you forget that?" he shook hid head no. "Remember when he told us about fairy's, we never believed him about that. The music box, he claimed it was made by them, in our woods. We spent the whole day searching for them and ended up getting lost for a week."

"I...I was scared, and we heard wolves and other animals all around us. I had started crying, and you told me not to worry. You said you'd always be there to protect me. I stopped crying right then, because I believed you."

He looked away from me "That morning we were found, and the day after that you left. That's why you took me out there to find the fairy's isn't it? Becasue you knew you were going to leave for school soon, I remember asking you so many times before to go with me. You always said no, but that whole week before we got lost you did whatever I wanted."

I took a deep breath, and looked up in his eyes "You were ten then, and you came back when you were eighteen. Eight years! I never got a letter, I never saw you! Then all of a sudden there you were, and you looked nothing like my brother."

"You changed so much, I cried that night. I think Gigi noticed too because he was so quiet. When you asked me to come with you, that you needed my help. I said yes because I was afraid, I was afraid that if you left again. My brother would completely disappear."

We stood there for a while, "Losing him scared me, but I'm not scared any more. Because your nothing like my brother. You, whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not going with you."

He looked at me and frowned "Fine, you had a very touching story, but I'm afraid I don't care." he grabbed my wrist. "If!" I yelled as Sanji went for me, "If you were my brother, I'd be sad, sad at what's happened. I'd ask you to stop, and to please stay with me."

He let go, "Please, I want my brother back." I don't know where it came from, but I remembered. I felt sorrow for a brother I didn't know had till yesterday, and pain. It hurt so much.

It was loss. He was holding back tears, I could tell. "It's too late." He whispered. "No, it's not you don't have to do this." "But, what about everything..." "It doesn't matter, just stay here. Don't do this anymore. I _love_ you ni-san."

"Really...I-I'll stay here." I hugged him letting out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Once I let go I hit him as hard as I could "Owww...what was that for!?!" I put my hands on my hips "You have to ask, ni-san your dumber then I remember." He almost laughed "You little runt, " He turned to Sanji, and pointed "You, I'm watching you!"

I looked over Usopp seemed relived that there would be no fighting, Chopper was listening to him brag about something. Nami was rubbing her temples upset by how idiotic all of this was, and Zoro was sleeping. "Where's Robin?" Sanji looked around "I don't know."

Gigi was laughing at Jimni now, something about him being soft and not being able to go through with an evil plot. Wasn't he against said evil plot five minutes ago? The I saw her, sitting in a chair reading. She looked up at me and smiled knowingly. Some how I knew she knew more then the rest of us.

On her shoulder was Sparky, I was surprised because I thought he'd left. He flew over to me and I held out my hand. "Hey!" Zoro was up, "that's that bird! The one that shit on me!" I turned around shielding Sparky "So?" Zoro growled "I'm going to kill that evil ball of feathers!" He lunged at me and I ran, laughing.

Maybe things would be okay, maybe but Robin still kinda creeped me out, I mean where has she been?

Argh!!!! I have no idea what to do with this story, so I think I'm going to type another one up. Then I'll come back to this one. I've been called sugar lips before, there's this lady I know, she calls everybody by little affection terms. Ahhhh...Romance is in the air. I do that too, when ever a guy so much as looks at me like that, I punch him. Not too hard though.


	17. Cause it's cool like that

Chapter Seventeen 

I would never, ever never, insult anyones manhood. I so lie. Another Chapter, inspiration hit me, literly. This one is brought to you by the great directer, of future years, Snazi Lou! The reason there's so much tea in my chapters is because Jen _**loves**_ tea. Oh and this chapter is deticated to chickens, they deserve it, for being so delicious!

* * *

"Hey Jimni?" He looked up at me, mouth stuffed with food. Aparently he got over that hate-Sanji-cause-he's-moving-up-on-my-sister bit real quick after tasting his food. "Don't say nothing with your mouth full, fool. I was just wondering why you came back that year, with all them evil plans?"

"I uh...figured world domination worked out for me." "You sucked at it, now that I think about it you had alot of plans against theater goers. You weren't by any chance thrown out of that troupe you joined right after school were you?"

He jumped up "How'd you find out about that!?!" He coughed purposely "Um...of course that's not it, I mean they _begged_ me to stay with thenm but I said 'No!' there was no throwing out of the sort."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, uh huh sure, you were always a bad lier." Laughing a bit, I snatched some bread off his plate. "Yeah you laugh now, but I'll show them...I'll show them _**all!**_" My mouth hung open a bit, "Riiiiiiiiiight, well then I'll leave you to it."

My brother seriously gave me the heebie jeebies. Sanji walked in whistleing a happy tune, then he stopped stareing at my brother, who was eatting _his_ food. "I was **not** done with lunch yet!"

Jimni had obviously not learned Sanji rules yet, I guess I could help him out once. "Hey Sanji." his head whipped around to me. "Yes Jenni-san!" When he got close enough I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He fainted on contact. "Woah." Jimni was standing next to me, having jumped up to kill the cook for touching me. I looked down at my hands. "The power...feel the **power**!" I shoved my hands in his face. "Ahhhhh...Alright, alright I felt the power, get your filthy hands out of my face."

I whipped them back holding them close to my heart. "They are _not_ filthy." "You touched the ero-cook did you not?" He did not! Me and Sanji...and Luffy are cleaner then him. "Really insulting my choice in men like that, I never!"

"I'm your choice in men! Really Jenni-san!?!" Sanji was getting down with the noodle dance, I tried my best not to disrespect him by falling down and rolling on the floor with laughter. "Calm down ero-cook." Jimni just made a 'What!' gesture and Sanji did his version of calming down.

"I think I'll go see Zoro now." Sanji started skipping around me "Jenni-san doesn't really want to go see that idiot, does she? I can make Jenni-san some tea! Peach Tea! That is your favorite right? Jenni-san..." I cut him off my slamming the door in his, not-paying-attention face.

I heard a bang and Jimni scream. He screamed like a little girl, it seems my efforts to save him from impending doom were fruitless. "Hey Nami-san!" I called to the navigator who was sunbathing. "Don't yell Jen-san I have a headache." I hopped down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"How's the wheather tangerine?" I peered down at her from over her lay back chair. "Your blocking my sun." I backed off and put my hands on my hips "Oh, but it's not your sun now is it?"

"Really Jen, I don't know why you have to be such a smart-aleck." She flipped the page of her magazine. "Sarcasm is just another free service I offer." She sighed and chose to ignore me, so I looked around for bait.

"Usopp!" I ran up to him. "Stop! Don't get too close!" He held up his hands "Why?" I whined "Choppers right there" It's no fair, Chopper gets to be right there when he's working but I don't. He even lets _Luffy_ watch!

"Yeah and Chopper doesn't take every oppertunity he gets to ruin my work!" I backed away like I was being attacked "Doooooooowwn Clucky, " then I added to Chopper "That's what I named my chicken."

"I am **not** a chicken!" I gasped mocking surprise "Why, that's just what a chicken would say!" the reindeer pulled on Usopp's pant leg "Your not really a chicken are you?" "Of course not! The brave and fearless captin Usopp is not even related to such poultry!"

Fearless eh? "Oh my goodness Usopp! It-it's going to get you!" I screamed pointing at the imaginary 'something' Usopp reacted like I expected and was now yelling at me. It's nice to know I'm loved and wanted.

I looked around trying to find my favorite swordman. He is my favorite, even if I tell him I've always loved Mihawk. "Zorooooooo!" I called running to the idiot. I stopped and stared, he was just standing there. Not doing anything but staring...at Sparky.

"Whatcha doing?" I put my hands behind my back and tried to look like a little girl, I figured out he had a soft spot for them. He didn't answer, "Zoro?" he threw his hands up and yelled "I almost had it! What's your problem!?!?!" I jumped back at least a foot.

Glancing at Sparky, I saw that he looked very satisfied with himself. "Ummmm...Zoro, were you having a staring contest with the bird?" he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "No, of course not. That's stupid...I'm _not_ stupid."

"Of course you aren't, I'm going to go accosiate with sane people, no wait nobody here is sane." I slumped to the ground. "Your awfully whiney today." I looked away and sulked some more "Your awfully observent today."

He didn't answer. "Hey, I have an idea!" I jumped up while Zoro went 'huh?' "No! Zoro I can not!" I yelled as loud as I could, he looked more confused. "Get away from me you brute!" Zoro was all 'What the hey?' I crossed my arms, what in the wold was Sanji doing that he wasn't out here yet? "Sanji save me!" Nothing...Zoro just slapped his hand over my mouth, hissing for me to shut up.

I slapped him away, "Not right now I have to take _care_ of Sanji." I stomped to the galley and threw open the door, the cook was argueing with my 'brother' "Excuse me?!?" they stopped and looked up at me. "I'm out there pretending to be mauled and your all in here ignoring me!"

They looked bewildered "Well? Explain yourselves." Sanji dropped my brother who's butt he was kicking. "You were pretending to be mauled?" "Exactly, what type of knight in shineing armor are you?" he looked down, feeling the shame, and came up to me begging for forgiveness. I pushed him off me. "Whatever, what are you two argueing about?"

"What, your not going to make him apologize?" he pointed at Jimni. "No, I don't really care about him." he thought for a moment then his eyes got wide with love "So Jenni-san cares about me! Jenni-san loves me right! **Right!?!??!**"

I poured myslef some tea and sat down not looking at him "Right." He danced around the kitchen like a chicken wiht it's head cut off. "Calm down Sanjikins, sit." he sat down right where he was, Jimni started laughing so I looked over. "What are you? An idiot, come over here!"

He got up and sat next to me, seeming privliged...which he should. "Now is anyone going to answer my question?" "Yes, Jenni-san! Jimni's being mean!" he pointed at him accusingly. I think Sanji caught on to the fact that I love him when he's cute, lately whenever I'm around he gets adorable.

"What!?! You were the one hitting!" I place my hand on my forehead, they were like two little kids. I decided to try what Nami does, so I stood up placed a hand on each of there heads and pushed them together, no such luck. I don't think they even notced in there heated arguement.

So I tried hitting them both over the head. That didn't work either but it got their attention when I feel to the ground holding my hands. "Owwwwww..." Sanji leaned down to me "Jenni-san? Are you okay, did the idiot hurt you?" He didn't wait for an answer and got right to beating my brother to a pulp.

"Are you okay Maid-san?" Robin curses, she's seen me while I was weak. Must form higher defences. She's gotten seriously suspicious lately, even if Zoro's started to trust her a bit, I don't. She's _evil_ I tell you! **Evil**! "What do you want?" I turned shielding my hands form her evil gaze.

"I was just curious." I stood up, not comfertable with her being taller then she already was. I was the smallest Straw hat, besides Chopper. Even he got big sometimes, but I was just _short. _Not thatI minded, being small and cute had serious advanteges.

"Yeah, your 'curious' about alot aren't you?" she cocked her head to the side. "Do you not like me Jen-san?" Oh so she's going to use my name, try and butter me up eh? Well it's not working! "Ummmm...I do?"

She 'hmmmmed' , poured herself some tea, and left. "I watched her go, another reason I didn't trust her was because she'd been asking Jimni alot of questions about his power lately. I understand she should be interested, I mean she could go back to any time in history with this, but that's dangerous. What Jimni did with me was extremly stupid, and reckless.

If she convinsed him to take her back somewhere, it could ruin everything. Besides some thing we just aren't meant to know. "Jenni-san, Are you okay? Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?" I was part annoyed at him for drawing me out of my thought, and part of me wanted to hug him for saying 'boo-boo' I chose to hit him.

"Jen! That is no way to treat true love!" Great now the old geezers awake form his 'nap' "You should love and respect Sanji." Sanji 'yeahed' in the background "And you," Gigi whipped around slamming his arm in to Sanji's gut. "You need to marry my grandbaby!"

Jimni started complaining about how he never calls him grandbaby, Sanji was being hit repeatedly by Gigi, so I stopped him in mid swing. "Hey, poppi come sit outside with me, it's beautiful today." Sanji mumbled a silent 'thank you' as he slid to the ground holding his sides.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy...Don't ignore me!" My brother called after us, but it was useless when Gigi was around everybody ignored him. "You really should settle down Jen, before your past the age of marrige." I was holding his arm as we walked down the stairs. He was a small old man, with lots of spunk.

He also was constantly telling me I should get married. "What if Sanji doesn't want to get married, and what about what I want." "Hog wash! Who wouldn't want to marry you?" I guess he didn't hear about what I want.

"Well, there is the little fact that we're in the middle of the ocean. How are we to get married here, and I'll get married when I darn well please." I sat him down in Nami's chair, that was now vacant. "I think the ocean would be a wonderful place to raise a family." Does he even hear how ridiculous that is?

"I don't want a family right now." He glared at me narrowing his eyes "You aren't sleeping with him are you?" my mouth hung open for who knows how long. "Gra-grandpa! How could you ask that!?!" "Like I just did, now answer the question." I sat back in my own chair "Of _course_ not. You should know me well enough."

He hmphed and sat back himself, while Sanji sauntered out of the galley adn to my side, asking me if he could do anything for me. Marrige wouldn't be so bad...one day, and not to an idiot. I shooed him with my hand "Go away, idiot." he looked hurt so to the glass he was offering me "Thanks pork chop."

* * *

Umm...I'm just going to say that there will be no more cussing in my fanfiction so don't complain that there ooc becasue in that respect they are going to be, if you don't like that then sorry but that's how it's going to be. Also I probley won't be updating as fast as I originaly was because I'm going through alot right now. That said, I like chickens, my friend (Snazi Lou) has a whole lot of them. 


	18. Wow so many chapters

Chapter Eighteen 

I like bubblegum and sandwiches without sand. Deticated to all my reviewers! Without you I never would have made it this far! I'd like to be famous just so I could give one of those speeches that thanks everybody and there mother, even though we all know the star really thinks they did it all on their own. Yep I'd thank really stupid things though, like my socks.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully, when I felt the ship being shoved roughfully to the side. By what I don't know but I'm sure it wasn't a person. "Jenni-san! Are you okay?" Sanji burst through the door, looking worried. "Ummm...yeah what's going on?" His mouth dropped open and his eyes got wide "I don't know!" Then he rushed off to see what it was.

I heard Nami yelling about something, and Sanji was now backing her up. I decided I should get up, out of my warm bed, and see what the hubbub was all about. Up towards the galley it got really loud "Jimni I'm going to kill you, you idiot! You could've sunk the ship!" Luffy and Usopp were holding Nami back by her shoulders.

"What did you do Jimni?" They all turned to me. All was everyone but Zoro and Gigi, cause they could sleep through getting run over by a train. "Jenni-san your so sexy!" He collided with my fist as he ran towards me, I knew I should have changed out of my pajamas, they were way to showy.

"He," Nami started she looked plenty ticked "He rammed the Going Merry into anouther ship, on top of **that **he got us so far off course it'll take me a week to get us back on track!" She turned back and tried to attack him.

"Why Jimni?" he looked guilty I sighed "Nami, what in the world possesed you, to make you think Jimni steering the ship was a good idea. She turned around and pouted "I was tired, and he promised!" I turned on my heel and stomped out to examine the damage.

She followed me "Luckily the people on the other ship agreed not to get mad, as long as we repaired their damages." I stopped and slammed my hands to my hips "Jimni!" my idiot brother walked up to me like a beat dog. "What! Is the meaning of this?" I motioned towards the other ship, which was an acting troupes ship. More specificly Jimni's old acting troupe.

"What did I tell you about getting bitter, and filled with hate?" he fiddled with his hands "That it's bad." he looked down avoiding my eyes. "Revenge is bad! They kicked you out cause you _suck_ at acting, give it up! It's not worth to kill a dozen good actors."

He started to 'but' but I cut him off "I don't want to hear it!" I coughed. "Ahem, now if you don't mind I'm going to _change_," I gave Sanji a glare as he came out of the galley "and we're going to apologize." he dropped to his knees "Nooooo...Jen-san please don't make me apologize! I don't make you apologize to **Sanji**!" I stuck out my tongue "That's because you can't."

I ran off to change. On my way to the galley to pick up my brother I happened upon Zoro. Okay, okay I was looking for Zoro. Come on Zoro-kun's fun! "How you doing _girlfriend_?" I asked lightly pushing him in the shoulder. He opened his eyes scrowling at me "Oh the barbaric smile eh?"

What's wrong Zoro-kun? Are you not having fun?" He moved a bit to the side as I leaned closer. "I'm not having fun, please leave." I stood up "Your not?" I slapped him. "Owww...What the...that wasn't fun!" I tried my best to look innocent "It wasn't? I had alot of fun."

He lunged at me and I ran "I'm going to get you, you little twirp!" he yelled. "Dun dun dun daaaaa!! It's green haired man, off to the rescue of little furry animals!" He hit the wall when I made a sharp turn into Nami's room. "Argh what's this nonsence your shouting?"

"That's my nonsence your insulting!" I popped out a porthole in the room, and prayed I was small enough to fit. No such luck, I got stuck. Yep this is great, Zoro's laughing. "Oi! Why don't you help me, bird boy." he stopped "What did you call me?" I sighed annoyed "What'd it sound like...bird boy."

The swordman grabbed my legs at the knees. "I'm sorry, I love you Zoro, don't hurt me!" I braced myself until I heard him laughing again. This is ridiculous, aren't we nakama, shouldn't he help me. "You scared?" he grabbed my legs again and pulled, roughly I might add.

I fell at his feet while I felt his smirk looking down at me. When I looked up he wasn't smirking, he looked highly entertained, but he wasn't smirking. "Here." he pulled me up adn I pushed him "Your a meaner!" he continued laughing more and I stomped out of the room.

"Jimni!" I yelled slamming the galley door open, I don't remember the last time I opened it normaly. "Get your b-u-t-t out here cause I'm mad and I want somebody to pick on!" he cowered in the corner, being the only person on this boat I could really beat up.

"Please, save me." he whispered to Sanji as I dragged him out. Wrong person though, I would have tried maybe Nami or Usopp...nope, none of them would help him anyways. I stopped and let him drop to the deck. "I'm not scared." he sat up "Huh?" I kicked him softly "Shut it!"

I sat down next to him as he righted himself. "That was quite a kick sissy, you been working out?" he poked me in the arm. I looked over to the other ship that was now tied to ours so we couldn't get away, at least not till repairs are done. The dramatic geeks have yet to come out. Their probley scaredy cats.

"You need to start working on the ships, Usopp will help you if you ask nicely. Oh and I meant now so get up off your behind." I stood up and hopped to the other boat. I carefully slid over our railing and theirs, stopping on the other side to look around, it was a smaller boat then ours. Painted a nice Seafoam green. I like these scaredy cats already, seafoam green happens to be my favorite color.

"Ahoy down there!" I called down some stairs. I heard some moving around but that's it. "I have an important question!" still no answer but the moving stopped "Do you like cheese? It's very important that you specifiy what type." I saw a shadow coming towards the stairs "Bloody pirates, interrupting practice."

It was a he, a good looking he too, so good looking I actually said "Well if you aren't the finest male specimen I ever did see." he grinned taking my compliment with good cheer. He brushed his red hair out of his face extending the other hand in greeting "Name's Makata, your from this _pirate_ ship aren't you?" I didn't really process what he said I was thinking 'beautiful english accent'

"Yeah..." he smirked, enjoying the attention "Pity, your much too pretty to be a pirate." he reached out his hand to stroke my cheek, when I heard one of those loud fake coughs. Startled he pulled back and leaned against the wall. I looked down and Sanji grabbed my arm, a little **too** rough if I might add. "Jenni-san I _need_ you in the kitchen."

I pulled away from him and started back, feeling really bad, but I can't help it! He's british...and cute. I was almost over the railing when I realized Sanji hadn't followed me, I glanced over to him and Makata, they were talking and it seemed alright, but I was sure it wasn't friendly.

Too bad for Makata he didn't get the news, the cook had done it before. More then once when some random, or not so random, guy would hit on me. I kinda felt bad at first, cause if I wasn't so flirtatious maybe they wouldn't get hurt, but then I realized Sanji was going to kick a guy's butt for just looking at me. So I got over it.

"Sanji-kun!" he looked back at me, an unamused look on his face. When he finialy turned around to leave, I had a clear view of Mister British, he was looking pretty smug. Kinda like Zoro looked when he was challenged...oh sugar no, it better not be about me.

"Talking bout me, no?" I smiled but Sanji just stepped over the railing. "Come on." I sighed in mock annoyence "Alrighty grouchy pants." "I am not grouchy." I sarasticly agreed with him, while he tried to prove me wrong. "Well if I am, it's because you keep taking my stress relief." I raised my eyebrows taking a seat at the galley table. "And what might that be? Your precious ciggeretes?"

He nodded being stubborn. "Ciggeretes are in the top five evils." he snorted, trying to act like he won our little arguement. "Just so ya know, cute british boys, are number one suspicious." I looked through some of the drawings Luffy and Usopp had done, ignoring Sanji's reaction. "Awwww...This is so cute." I said holding up one of Luffy's drawings of Gigi.

"It doesn't get much cuter then a cute little drawing, of a cute little old man." I got up and put it on the fridge, slapping the cooks hand when he protested and tried to take it down. "Picture stay!" I hissed, using the least amount of sylables possible.

He gave up and went to preparing lunch, Luffy apparently busied at the moment, left us some quiet. "So, what did you say to him?" "Who?" I leaned on the counter next to him. "Don't be coy, answer my question." Sanji smirked "I _introduced_ myself." Rolling my eyes I snatched one of the olives. "Really? Is that all?" Another olive quickly escaped to my mouth, as he tried to protest. I raised my eyebrows, waiting. "I just gave him a friendly warning, nothing to worry about."

I snorted "I'm not worried, it'll be my gain, if because of what you said he takes it as a challenge." Sanji looked confused. "What do you mean?" My turn to look smug "I mean I think it'll be nice, having two attractive males fighting for my affections." he slammed down his knife just as he had picked it up. "What!?!?" I turned my face because he was yelling. "He wouldn't dare."

I picked up the knife finishing what he started "Is that what you told him? I dare you." the look on his face told me I was right, so I laughed. "Hmmm...I think your going to need more salt in this. Okay, sunshine?" he just stared at me as I excited.

I stopped right outside the door, watching Usopp and Jimni argueing for a minute. Zoro wasn't sleeping and Luffy dragged Nami to go introduce themselves to the drama geeks. "Ohhh Zoro-kun!" I called using a sickly, sweet, sing-song voice. I heard him grunt from under me, so I peared over the railing. "There you are, I thought I heard the green haired idiot's mating call."

He 'what'd' me, as I turned to desend to stairs. "Whatcha doing Zoro?" He glared at me "None of yours sqwirt!" I smiled as I heard Gigi and Chopper bouncing down the stairs. Gigi came up and poked Zoro in the gut, which was about as tall as he was. "If your going to be all up on my grangbaby young man, you better be prepared to marry her!" Zoro lightly grabbed his wrist to stop him from poking him.

"What is with you, you crazy old coot! What do you have some marrige complex!" Gigi had in total told a guy he better be ready to marry me, twenty-six times. Almost every time he saw Sanji, whenever Zoro talked with me, that one time I was telling Luffy a story and he fell asleep in my lap. He threatened Usopp, when he found out about all the little thing he'd made me when I asked. Yeah, Choppers the only male on this ship he likes.

"My grandbaby's got standards! Are you prepared to meet them?" Zoro just recently learned to leave these type of situations. "Oh look a bird!" I yelled pointing at the sky, our favorite swordman screamed and ran for cover. Ever since the whole 'Sparky' incident, Zoro screamed and ran from birds in flight.

"Adventure!!!!" Luffy collided with me, and we both fell to the ground. Gigi right away started yelling about inapropriate behavior and if Luffy was going to be all over me he needed to marry me. "What in the world Luffy?" I picked up his fallen hat and pressed it down on his head. "Adventure Jen! We finially have an adventure!"

Adventure? With what, we'd been at sea for three weeks already, and with the whole 'Jimni's revenge' issue we were even farther into the ocean. What in the world was awaiting us?

* * *

About Mr. 4's request, it depends I need more info on the character you want before I'll put them in. I like a jealous Sanji hee. Grandpappi's got a marrige complex, he's obsessed with Jen settleing down, and giving him grandchildren. 


	19. The Green One

Chapter Nineteen 

I have a plot, this time I promise to go slow. That way this one will last and i'll use it. I have to say I was very happy when I got my first good review, and now that I actually have people reviewing reguarly. I'm so happy, I really never would have expected this. Detication is to my yet to be born niece or nefew, may God bless my sister with a healthy 'girl' baby.

* * *

Luffy was running around us chanting 'Adventure' While Nami explained to us what he meant. Turns out there was another ship with the acting troupe, but it was attacked. This one barely making it out safe, I lost interest as Nami was begining to reaccount what they had told her abou tthe villian who attacked them.

Instead I decided to sit at the railing and poke Sanji through it. "Jen, stop." he grabbed my hand and gave me a 'you better listen' look. Turned and leaned against the railing, sulking. After Nami was done everybody scattered, most of them to finish repairs, with Nami supervising, but Sanji was ordered by Luffy to finish Lunch.

He knealed down besides me "What you sulking for Jenni-san." I sulked further. "You treat me like a little kid." he laughed, in. My. Face. I looked up and glared at him "I'm going to chose Makata." his face went to stone as soon as I finished the threat. smacked his cheek lightly "Good boy."

He tried to stop me as I stood up, stretching and making my way into the galley. "I'm not a dog, Jennifer." he stated entering his domain, the kitchen. "Sure your not." he 'arghed' and put his hands to his head. "Your so frustrating!" I smiled knowing I annoyed him like no one else.

"That's love ain't it dollface." he pointed at me "Stop using 50's terms for girls on me." I giggled and pulled my knees up to my chin. "But it's fun, and cute." I rested my chin on my knees, sighing softly. "Sure, but that's not the point." I yawned "What is the _point_ Snajikins? You don't want to appear girly before your crew mates? Sorry, but it's a little late for that."

He scrowled at me. "I am not girly." I chuckled, making him more upset. "If you weren't girly, I wouldn't want you." He put his hands on his hips, not at all realizing what he was doing. "And what do you mean by that?" I burst out laughing, his pose, tone, the whole sence was just too funny.

I didn't stop until he started yelling. "I'm sorry honey." I choked, still laughing. He crossed his arms over his waist, pouting. "What I mean is, I like guys who are...how should I say, in touch with their feminine side.

He still wasn't amused and said so, finishing the meal we left earlier, all the while pouting and telling me I was wrong. I sat there for a while, pondering whether or not I should tell him the other things I like in a guy that he has. "I also like them tall, blonde, and hopelessly faithful." I saw him tense up. "Blonde as in dumb, but the hair color is a nice touch." I raised my hand to my mouth, to make sure my grin didn't turn to laughter.

"Being a cook really helps, though the smoking was disgusting. I like clean boys." I could feel him rolling his eyes. "You know, you really do exceed all of those things." He turned around placing a salad on the table "I hope your aren't trying to insult me, becasue i can dish this right back out."

"Bring it. You can't touch this." I almost broke out into the song, but chose my better judgement, as for Sanji hates the music box. "I like girls who can't take care of themselves. That way their dependent upon me." I snorted, good luck, I highly doupt he could take care of me. I raised my eyebrows urging him to continue. "I like them when their easy to please, and egar to please."

He pulled some meat out of the oven, everyday they seemed to get bigger. "Someone I can dominate." I pointed at him "That better not mean what I think it does." his turn to snort at me. "It's not that, I'd just like to be the one in control." I leaned back outstretching my legs. "Oh **really**." He nodded, placing the rest on the table. "Are you implying that these things apply to me?"

"There just a few, but they decribe you. Look them up in the dictionary and you see your name." he was leaning over the table glaring at me. I laughed a bit. "If this was any other two people, it might be sweet." he looked confused so I clarified. "Of course they wouldn't be so mean about it, but they would be saying that their what each other is looking for."

He stood up, just looking at me for a moment. I peered up at him, "What are you saying?" I rearranged myself into the indian position. I smiled as sweetly as I could. "I think it's your turn to say it, don't you?" He turned around to go call the others. "Fine, " I started "Don't say it, but just remember. I like _control_ too."

Once we were all settled and eating, the normal chatter comensed. Nami and Robin going on about something, Chopper telling Zoro about his latest almost-medical-breakthrough, Zoro only half listening. Usopp was trying to tell Luffy about his great escape form Davy Jones locker, but he wasn't listening.

Sanji sat next to me, were he could lean back and just watch the others. "You didn't listen to what Nami-swan was saying did you?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly "Were going to find the Flying Duchman." he took a sip of wine. "Huh?" he grinned a little too smugly "I thought I was the stupid one."

I stuck out my tongue, and dished in more carrots. I like a cooked carrot. "Were taking on Davy Jones." I coughed, choking and catching the attention of everybody, a few of them asking if I was okay. I gulped down the rest of my water, as Sanji began to rub my back.

"Don't you dare say anything that was your fault." I told him after things settled down. I looked down to find that Luffy had stolen the rest of my food. "Alright." he continued rubing my back until I leand into his hand. His arm making it to my shoulder. The sneaky rat, Gigi looked up and smiled in that old-grandpa-knows-everything way.

"Davy Jones eh?" he nodded, as I let a 'wow' slip. He tired to pull me closer but I got up, not going there. "Why Mister Brown, " I started wagging my finger in his face, "I am a lady." I skipped out. It was a lovely day, the sun was shiney, there was talk about going after a ghost ship, and Sanji's getting a little to high on that horse.

"Hmmmm..." Zoro was already out, he liked to eat and run, kinda like one of my old friends when she went on dates. I walked up to him "Excuse me Mister but you didn't pay your tab." He ignored me engrossed in his other favorite activitie, working out, in this case it was sit-ups.

"I bet I can do more then you!" I sat down and began, Zoro was still going strong at 500 I ws about to pass out from 150. "Hey look a bird!" I said not stopping. Zoro did he jumped up and ran. "Ha! I win!"

"No you don't I did more!" I put my hands on my hips, smiling. "So you admitt you sunk to my level, you were actualy participating in my little contest." He gestured no looking away in distaste. "Come on, I know you were." I reached up and poked him in the shoulder. He looked down at me "Yeah well, I let you win."

I cocked my head to the side "Really? Yay! Zoro loves me!" I grabbed on to his arm, giving it a big hug. "Hey! Get **off**, I don't want you hanging all on me!" I let go but continued my teasing "You know you love me Zoro, you can only deny it for so long." and I ran.

Jimni, Chopper, and Robin were filing out of the galley. "Robin save me!" I ran and hid behind her. She smiled softly and Zoro fell to the ground, at the hands of her many...hands. "Ha! You run like my grandpa! You clumsy fool." I shot off again, for Zoro'd probley be up and after me in a minute.

"Get back here and I'll show you clumsy!" Sometimes Zoro didn't make sence, maybe I could help him with that since everybody _always_ understands me. "Oh ho ho, you can chase me but can you catch me!" I hadn't noticed that he wasn't behind me anymore. "Gotcha!" he grabbed me as I ran right into him, the jerk had gone the other way and met me in the middle.

I pushed against him trying to get away. "Not cool man, not cool." He held my wrist tightly while I struggled. I felt stupid becasue it took me so long to think of just kicking him. He let out a shout of pain and fell to my feet and I laughed triumptly. "I win again Sir Roronoa, but you put up a valient fight!" I raised my hand in the air and bowed to him. "Yeah, yeah I'll give you a valient fight, you cheated."

I hopped back out of his grasp "A swordsman should be prepared for anything, this is just to show you how you don't measure up to Mihawk...he would've caught me." I ran off singing 'Mihawk's a jolly good fellow' I clicked my heels once I reached the deck Humming the ending.

"I've been looking for you." I peered up from the little jig I was now doing "Eh? What do you want?" Makata slid up to me, trying to be suductive. "You, baby." I burst out laughing and fell to the floor, pointing at him. "Ahem, I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to humor your interest in me, you might as well give up. I'd hate to break your heart."

"I doupt such a beautiful fair lady such as yourself, would every do such a thing." I took his hand and he pulled me up, I wondered where Sanji was when some guy was hitting on me. "Please, you only want me cause Sanji said you can't have me." He thought about it, "True, shall we pretend and drive him crazy?"

I quickly got into the 'thinking pose' "How ever tempting that may be, I'll pass, my dear gentleman. I'm taken." He frowned "The idiot cook." I stuck out my tongue, "No, myself I could never cheat, oh I can be so cruel sometimes." I rambled on about made up problems in my relationship with me.

I continued until he left, then I smiled and looked around. Gigi was telling Chopper a story, relieving the good old days he thinks he had. I ducked into the galley when I saw Zoro pop up, he appeared to be looking for someone, I must always be on the look out. Trust no one.

Luffy was bugging Sanji for food, "Luffy come draw with me." I whined, catching the forever young captin's attention as he, bounced, over to show me how to draw the correct way. He loved that, when I sat down and let him teach me something, even if he sucked at it I think he was happy to not have somebody yelling at him.

His my sensei, I am the grasshopper. Don't judge me, I like being a grasshopper. We colored and he taught me the proper color of the sun, he proves to be really smart sometimes. He said the sun should be red, orange, yellow, and blue. Blue? you say, blue because when you get really close to the sun it's so hot it's blue.

Yep I learned something today. We did that till Sanji served our dinner, Sanji is never loved more then when he is feeding me and Luffy. As we were eating Nami shared news, actually she loves to gossip I think she's been sufering from withdraws cause she doesn't have anybody to talk about.

"So were going to stop on an island, it's known for it's spa!" I sideglanced her, Sanji was doting on her asking her what she would like to drink. "I thought we were taking on Old Davey?" She nodded "We are but we have to stop and stock up, plus I think I need a vacation before hand."

Everybody agreed with her, so me and Zoro chose to be the minority and sulked.

* * *

Alrighty then, my mind is bursting with the plan, oh yeah the _plan. _I had this little kid I watch sometimes actually enlighten me about the blue sun thing. Uhhhh...I forget what I was going to say sooo yeah Review my pretties! Review! 


	20. This ones for Sassy!

Chapter Twenty 

Ahhhh..it seems like only minutes ago I was submiting the last chapter, wait, it _was_ just a minute ago. Bubblebees scare the mess out of me, those things done chased me around my yard yesterday. May third was my birthday! I am now sixteen!

* * *

"No!" Nami was pulling on my arm, smiling sweetly "Come on Jen, it'll be fun!" I pulled away harder, "It'll be fun maid-san" it was kinda messed up becasue Nami's stronger then me and had everyone on her side. "No! I have standards!" She let go, making me fall to the ground. I looked up at her and the others "What does this have to do with your _standards_?"

Lots, we were standing outside of the spa, I refused to go in after my first entrance greeted me with an almost nude man. "It's disgusting in there." Zoro was laughing from somewhere besides me. "Why don't you let her be, Nami?" she put her hands on her hips and pouted. "I just wanted us all to go in together."

"Likely." Her head whipped back down to me "What was that?" "Nothing." Some of the guys already went in, including Makata, who refused to leave when his troupe did. Sanji leaned down, "Are you sure Jenni-san?" I gave him a deadpan stare. "Yes, now go on in and leave me alone."

He stood up completely, giving me one last look before exciting into the spa. "Come on Navigator-san, Maid-san will join us if she wants." Nami sighed and followed Robin into the spa.

I threw myself back onto the grass, not careing that it was right in front of the spa's entrance. I turned to look at Zoro, he was sleeping already, or so I thought. I saw him open his eyes, holding mine for a moment, looking for something. The first time he looked at me like that, I'd felt guilty.

It must have been my fault, maybe I was too promiscuous with him. His eyes slid closed, nodding off for real. I still felt bad, forceing someone into having feelings I can't return. Then I realize, that's ridiculous, I didn't _force_ him into anything. It was just him getting attached, he'd get over it. Hopefully.

I pushed myself up and over towards Zoro after the tenth person shoved me with their foot. I didn't really have the energy to fight back, and Zoro might kill them on accident. I tossed my head back and forth a few times, then stopped and stared at the overgrown garden to my right.

It was barely visable, I could only see it through a rickedy old fence that bordered it. "Zo-zo?" he grunted as a refusal to answer to one of my obnoxious nicknames. "Zooooey!" I whined, knowing full well anyone else would be dead, but I'm not dead. I'm nakama!

I started up on the 'Zo' of another one, when he shot up "What do you want!?!" I glanced at him sideways and smiled. "Lift me over that fence, eh?" He looked back and forth between me and the fence, as if he was deciding what to do. "Why?"

"Because I said so." The snorting wonder did what he's famous for, well he's famous for killing people but he did something he _could_ be famous for! He snorted at me. At. Me. I'm getting really tired of this whole crew's attitude problem.

"Don't be shrewd." I stuck out my tongue again, getting used to the gesture. "I'll be shrewd if I want to, now up, up, up and help me." He jumped up and grabbed me, practiclly throwing me over the fence, I landed flat on my butt. "Hey, I could have gotten hurt!" I pushed myself up. "You obviously didn't hurt your mouth, but that just wishful thinking on my part."

"Yeah, yeah shut up yourself and get over here." He didn't answer right away, I tried to imagine the look he was trying to give me. "Me?" Sighing I looked around, I appeared to be in a old garden nursry. "Yes, you. You don't want me getting hurt over here, all by my lonesome, do you?"

I began to move inwards in the garden, when I heard Zoro heave himself over the fence. Landing on his face. I whipped around and laughed. "It's not funny." I contuinued to laugh telling him it _was_ funny. Then I fell on my butt for the third time that day, when he pulled my leg out from underneath me.

"Kindness, learn it." I muttered trying to get up, while he held me down with a hand on my head. "Maybe we could take that class together." I gave up trying to stand and crossed my arms over my chest. "Nuh uh! Cause I teach it!" He chuckled, taking in the garden himself.

"Let me up!" I slammed my hands on the ground, he let go and started walking away. Scrambling up I ran towards him. "Stop." he held out his arm, making me ram into it. I got knocked on my butt, **again**. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he slapped his hand over my mouth. He never learns does he, how many times does this make. What is his problem, I don't know where his hands has been, he probley doesn't even know that! Yet he insists on slamming it over my mouth. So, I bite it, just like all the other times.

"Owww, you little..." he frowned "Look, just be quiet and look." he pointed. There were about ten or twelve kittens, all playing in the weeds. "Awwww..." I drug it out till Zoro tried to shut me up again. "I will bite your finger off." Being cautious he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, come on then." "Come on with what?" I put my hands on my hips, giving him the 'why-do-I-bother-with-you' glare. "Cause stupid, we can't just leave them." I turned around trying to lure the kittens to me. "Give me your shirt." When he didn't answer I glanced back at him, his eyes were wide, terrified that maybe I'd finially lost it. "Oh come on you big baby, you walk around without it most of the time anyways, besides I need something to carry them in."

I turned my attention back to the kittens, not careing to watch Zoro take off his shirt, or at least not careing for him to _know_ I was watching him take it off. After he tossed it to me, I spread it out, collecting the rampaging kittens one-by-one. Once I had them I bundled them up, listeing to them meow like crazy for a minute.

"Okey dokey! First you lift me over the fence, gently this time, then hand me the kittens. Once I'm over with the kittens I'll make a mad dash to try and leave you behind." I paused for effect, "Later you'll get arrested for not having a shirt in public, then I'll come bail you out okay?"

He just took the kittens from me, and pushed me towards the fence. Once over the fence, I reached up for the kittens, till Zoro passed them over. Then I hopped back a bit, as to not be flattened by him. I smiled when he stood up again, holding the big bundle of kittens in both arms.

"Let's go." and we went.

--When I was a child I liked to climb trees, then I got caught, I haven't been up a tree since.--

I had left the kittens in Zoro's care, while I shopped for...kitten stuff. While I shopped I thought of good excuses to keep them, knowing too well how Sanji felt about the furry things.

I had to push the galley door open with my back, but I wish I had been able to sneak in. For Zoro was sitting on the ground with kittens all over him. "Awww...I never knew you liked kittens Zoro." He almost dropped the two he was holding when he heard me. I smiled while he tried to get up without hurting any of the critters. "So, I was thinking, we obviously can't keep them _all._ Eleven kittens is too much, but four is a nice round number."

He coughed having finially gotten out of their tiny clutches. "What do you suggest we do then?" I dumped the kitty chow in his arms, "Well, idiot, we'll have to sell some." he snorted "To who?" I put the rest of my purcheses on the table "Okay, we have Gigi, who's staying at the next island. He loves cats, and will take at least three. We keep four, that leaves four."

The kittens came up and started to climb up Zoro's leg, some of them just clawing his boots. "The cook's going to have a cow, no wait he is one." I bite my lip to keep from laughing, it was true Sani tended to be a little, royal-pain-in-the-buttish, but i kinda liked that about him. "Look, I'll talk to Sanji, when Luffy sees them he'll make Sanji deal with it."

Zoro acted like he didn't care one way or the other, but I think he really liked the fuzz balls already. There was some banging, and lots of yelling, signifing the boys were back. "Can't you guys do anything quiet?" I asked as they erupted into the galley. "What! What are they!" Sanji started hyperventilating getting completely red in the face. "Why, is there vermon in **my** kitchen!"

Usopp took one look at the kittens and slowly exited, Luffy ran to them, squashing one against his cheek. Jimni joined our captin, having a soft spot for white and tiny creatures. "Now, Sanjikins, aren't they adorable?" He stuttered out a 'of course not' I put my hands on his shoulders, and smiled up at him.

"They don't have anywhere to go." I said softly, while ajusting his tie. The stubborn cook went to protest agian, so I kissed him. "Please." I whispered. Let me tell you I felt powerful, sure I felt horrible, being all mulipitive like that, but powerful. I like power.

"But, there's so many of them." I could tell he was trying desperately to stick to his hate for the kittens. "It's okay, we're going to get rid of most of them, I'll only keep four!" He chewed on his bottom lip and glanced over at my precious fuzz balls. Deciding wheather or not he wanted to listen to his head, or make me happy.

"I guess...but you better keep them out of my kitchen." we all screamed 'yay' in chourus, and Sanji yelled at Luffy to get them of the counter. Luffy, Jimni, and I scooped up the kittens in our arms. Skipping out of the galley, to find them new quarters. "Hey let's put them in here! It's spacious and they'll be out of everybody's way."

"We can't just keep them locked up though." Usopp had joined us in our hunt, which led us in front of my room. I set my bundle down, watching them scatter for a moment. "We can let them out in the morning." Usopp blocked one from getting out with his foot. "Yeah but what if they go under the railing and fall in the ocean.

I gave him my most inoccent smile "Maybe you could help me build a little playpen for them? Or we could install blockage at the bottom of the railings, to keep them in." He thought about it, then set down his arm full of kittens. "Yeah alright, but if Nami gets mad about them, I'm having nothing to do with them."

"Yay! I love Usopp!" I hugged him around the neck and ran to get the kitten supplies, I purchased in town. Zoro and the cook were fighting again, "Where's Nami and Robin, Sanji?" he stopped giving me his full attention "They decided to stay the night in a hotel at the spa. Nami said that when they get back tomorrow, we head for Luchia to drop off Gigi." He paused putting out his spent ciggerete "Hopefully while were there we'll get some leads on Davy Jones."

So we had to go on rumors to find our destination, great it is so trustworthy. I slapped at Sanji's hand as he made for anouther ciggie, "Help me,please."

* * *

Breath in. Breath out. Aaaaaaah I get so stressed towards the end of the school year. 


	21. I like butter!

Chapter twenty-one 

I tried the e-mail I did, it just didn't work. I didn't get one for sending e-mails just for recieving and stuff...so I never tried till you asked, I am both a technical genius and technicaly challeneged! Also if you wouldn't mind Mr.4 tell me what to replace Gaki with, I don't want a japanese word in an english fanfiction, just because alot of people might not know what it means. I'm guessing it's not good though, poor Jimni, he needs some love! I just looked back over my chapter, and I didn't expect to put that last part in for a couple of chapters but, I needed drama I tell you! My own life is so dramaless right now.

* * *

"Your mean." Sanji was holding a box filled with all but four of the kittens. "I know you are but what am I?" he sighed, then sneezed again. Turns out he's alergic to furry creatures. "That is so lame, Jenni-san." "That is _so_ lame, Jenni-san," I mocked making a face at him. "Nami said it should only take about five more hours till we get there." 

He sighed again. "Why do I have to stand here with them?" I picked up a kitten out of the box. "It's endurance training, your doing a great job keep it up!" I glanced over to where Usopp was working on the 'kitty guards' I put 'nameless kitten' back into the box, and I hugged Sanji around his middle. "I gotta kitten!" I squeeled.

I ran off, runninng worse then Gigi when he had that knee replacement surgery. "Woooo!" I yelled surprising Usopp. "I wanna help." He glared up at me, aparently still mad about a little accident I had with a hammer, that involved his thumb. "I promise to be good." I dropped down to my knees, holding my hands in pleading position.

"Oh, your just going to give me the silent treatment. I see how it is! I won't help!" I stopped for a minute, gazing out at what I was sure, was an umbrella in the water. "Strange." I muttered, looking for where it would have come from.

"Sanji! Come here!" I yelled "I've the box of your d..." "I **don't** care, come here!" I yelled cutting him off. "What he asked, kittens still in tow. "Put down the kittens." "Why?" I sighed, sometimes he's just not worth my time. "Because, idiot, there's a man floating in the ocean."

He looked over and sure enough saw the man, floating in a little row boat, spread out. "What do you want me to do." I took the box of kittens away form him, and after setting them gently on the ground I hit him, in the arm. "Get. Him."

"Fine, hold these.?" He took off his shoes, jacket, and shirt, tossing thme ot me. I caught all but his shoes. I kinda avoided them. "What's all the hub-bub...why doesn't Sanji have a shirt on, what are you trying to hide Jen! Are you cheating!?!?" Makata was shaking me by the shoulders.

"Dude, get a grip, their's somebody in the water. Don't worry niether of you are going to win the 'bet'." Makata was still crazy about the 'bet' he swore Sanji started, about which one would get me. I've gotten used to it, and actually didn't mind him anymore. Seeing how Makata loves Makata.

"Oh, okay." Then he broke into song, while he twirled off "M! Is for marvealous! A is for awsomeness! K is for coolness!" I stiffled my laughter. "Um, hon. I don't mean to break your bubble but cool starts with a 'c'." he stopped for a minute, seemingly, watching Sanji pull the man up on deck.

"Well, it starts with a 'k' from here on out!" he stomped off in that manner he had for stomping out. The priss-pot, I think he was spoiled as a child. Sanji laid the man on the deck, spread yet again. I poked him with my foot. "Ah ha! It is I! The James Andrew the Intolerable!" he bellowed, jumping up and pointing a hand in the air.

"Sanji, save me!" I hid behind him, and peered at the wierd-o, we made the mistake of saving. "If your alright, what were you doing out there, and more importantly why did you let me carry you up here!?!?" Sanji grabbed his shirt from me, shoving his arms in it.

"Ah, let me 'splain, I was sunbathing...that's a horrible shade of green." he pointed at _my_ sun chair, that _I_ had picked out, in _my_ _favorite_ color! "How could you be sun bathing!" I stepped out from behind Sanji so he could see me. "Your in full suit!"

He was tall, almost as tall as Sanji, and he had red hair. "Kaaaa..." I reached out my hand towards his head, while he backed away from me. "The hair, it is _b-e-a-uti-ful_!" he put a hand on my shoulder holding me back, as I continued to 'try' to move towards him.

"Aaaaaaah...You haven't seen my umbrella have you, miss you are most annoying right now." I stopped not wanting to annoy 'red-haired-one' "It's in the ocean." I said awe struck by the hair, he gave me a wierd look and glanced over the edge. Then he hopped over, not seeming to care that he was fully dressed.

We stood there until he hopped back up. Shaking his umbrella free of water, he gazed around. "Ah, are those kittens?" I nodded and he ran off the cuddle the kittens. Holding them at arms length and telling them how wonderful they were.

Nami walked out, giving James one look and giving me a confused look. "It's another one of them." Sanji said, gesturing to me, Jimni who was helping Usopp, Makata who was still twirling and singing to himself, and Gigi who was telling Usopp and Jimni what to do.

She slapped a hand to her head "Good Lord, what are we going to do?" "Good Lord yourself, what are you wearing?" James was standing next to me, staring at Nami. "Um, clothes?" she answered unsure of the question. "Ah, well you obviouly don't have enough on."

She placed her hands on her hips "And who are you to tell me what to wear?" "Your lack of clothes disgust me, and that shade of green, seriously who would like that. I felt a vein pop up on my forehead, when he took another jab at my color.

"What are you, gay?" asked Sanji as he lit one up. James took his umbrella and gave Sanji a hard wack over the head with it, sending the cook to the ground. "Ah, no! I just don't like looking at it all." "Welll, don't look." he got a defensive pose "I can't not look! It's just there, tempting me and gosh just cover up, please! I don't wanna look, I feel dirty for you when I do. Just-just please have some respect for yourself. It's pathitic."

I clapped, apluding his speech, even though Nami was trying to kill me with a look. He bowed low, and said something else about my color. So I kicked him in the shin, and left. Nami'd have some questions anyways, and Luffy would want to meet him. Seeing how he'll be staying with us at least till we get to land. Luffy tended to like people like him, so it's predictable that he'd ask him to stay. Who knows?

Makata had just stopped singing, and was looking around all suspicious like. "Whatcha doing?" I asked in a sing-song voice. "AH! Shhhh..." he whispered and looked around, "Hey come here I got to tell you something."

I let him lead me to what I guess he thinks is a secluded spot, near the stairs. "Look, I just don't think it's going to work out between us." I rolled my eyes, he had a way of thinking every girl was in love with him, except for Nami, she set him straight on that.

"I just, I have another." My ears perked up at this, Makata loved somebody. Other then himself? "Who, what's here name?" He quieted me even though I was whispering. "I can't say much now," he looked around "To many spies, but you'll get to meet her at the next island. I sent her a letter, when I first boarded this ship, to meet me at the next island."

I nodded my head, going along with his little spy bit, I think he was dropped far to many times as a child. "Land HO!" yelled Jimni from the crow's nest. He's been doing that every hour since the island came into view last night. "Shut it! Jimni!" Usopp yelled throwing a hammer at him.

"Maid-san?" I turned around when I felt Robin's hand on my shoulder. Makata gave her a suspicious glare, and slinked off. "Yes, Historian-san?" she frowned knowing I was mocking her. "Do you know Intolerable-san is on the ship?" "James? Yeah I knew that, Sanji fished him out of the sea." she nodded, getting a far of look in her eyes.

"Do you know he's up for 92 million belli." That I did not know. "Captin-san, he wants him to stay." She looked funny, maybe even a bit unerved "Are you okay Robbie?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled when I used my nickname for her, "Yes, Maid-san I'm alright."

"You don't have to call me that you know." "I know." she started towards a sun chair, looking out at the sun. Not _at_ the sun of course, she's far from stupid. I sighed, growing bored. So I twirled a bit, getting dizzy always lifts my mood.

"I like butter!" I yelled, not getting anybody's attention, they were all used to me by now. So I went in the galley. "Not before dinner, you idiot swordsman." Sanji and Zoro were argueing...agian. "Ah, observe the natural habitat of idiots." I drawled, taking seat at the table.

"You don't need to be drinking that mess anyways." Sanji gave me a wierd look, as he placed the bottle of booze back in it's rightful place. Zoro sulked to the table and sat down with me. "Chess, chess, chess!" I chanted, until Zoro got up again, leaving to hunt for the chess board.

"Well, isn't that something." said Sanji, I could tell by his tone that he was upset by something. "What?" I asked, like I didn't know. "You get tired of me, so your going to start on the marimo head?" I gave a short bark of laughter. "Only want me when your feel threatened?"

He placed his hands on the table, one on either side of me. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ignored the fact that he was trying to intimadate me, and glared up at him. "Exactly what I said, I am not in the wrong just because you don't like what I'm doing. I also don't think what I do is any of your business anymore."

His face fell in that 'the intimatater is being intimadated way' "I..." he stopped, just looking at me. "I was out of line Sanji, just pretend I never did anything. Go back to being Nami-san's lackey, she's jealous anyways."

"But-but, I..." I put a hand over his mouth, quieting him. "You don't want to hurt me because I'm a woman, but I irratate you so much you don't want to be near me. I'm okay, just don't pretend to like me, becasue I'm a woman." He grabbed my wrist pulling down from his face. "I do like you it's just." I cut him off "You love Nami-san, just like it's always been, if you were anyone else, I'd kick you in the nuts for taking advantage of me."

He looked down guilty. "Yeah, I'm not stupid. I know why you fawned over me so much, you thought I'd give, and you got annoyed when you found out I wasn't!" He blushed, proving that he did think I didn't know. "It's alright though, just don't do it again...Unless a super model joins the crew and falls in love with you. Then I expect you to do it again."

I smiled, and pushed him towards the stove, "Now got to cooking I'm hungry." He held my arm keeping me from leaving. "Jenni-san?" his eyes were lit up, like they used to be. "Hmmm..." "Um, do you really think Nami-swan's jealous?" I laughed. "I know." he did the noddle dance, chanting 'thank you' over and over till I left.

I went to my room, picking up a kitten from the box. Sanji had put it in here when I wasn't looking. I was amased by how easy it was for me to pretend I was okay for everybody else, when everything was not okay. I took the kitten up on my bed and laid there, slowly nodding off to sleep, barely realizing I was crying.

* * *

I got a long-nasty message from 'unnamed person' about having so many characters fighting for the love of my character, so I'm going to clear something up, for anybody else who may think that. Makata does not love her, he's obsessed with winning this bet he claims Sanji started about winning her affections. He's grown to be good friends with her, but he only loves himself and somebody else I'll introduce later on. Besides him nobody's fighting, and only one person loves her. So yeah I'm not going to have loads of love interests, just wait and flow with the story, instead of making assumptions, cause you know what they say. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two 

Bah I hurt all over, sunday I spent the _whole_ day at church, playing some kick ball, getting hit by the ball in the butt, cause I made some remark. Then getting hit again by a ball in the arm even though both of these times I wasn't even playing. Then I made an awsome slide save in kickball, and the guy was aiming low so he wouldn't hit me hard with the ball, but becasue I slide it hit me in the face. Also I spent a good amount of time chasing around a little kid who keep singing 'boy's rule girl's stink'. He had to be proven wrong. Anywho, here is a chapter. It is for Lilygirl33 bah she's in my reviews and I don't remember her entire name, so go and check out her storie's.

* * *

"Jenni." I felt somebody pushing on my shoulder, trying to wake me. I didn't want to get up though. "Wake up woman!" He pushed me harder, making me fall off the bed. It was Sanji, grinning like a fool and holding my head up so it wouldn't hit the ground with the rest of me. 

"What in the world?" he put me upright. "Jenni-san's still my best friend right? Your really not mad?" he made puppy dog eyes, trying to sway my decision in his favor. "Of course, and of course not." he did a mini noodle dance. "We're at a spring island! Nami-swan's wearing a very sexy sundress." I laid an arm around his shoulders and sat him on the bed.

"Now hun, would you want me to gush to you about how hott Makata is?" "No, that's gross." I smiled, shaking my head lightly. "Well, I don't think Nami's gross, but I _**really**_ don't want to hear about how she looks, actually in your case, I don't want to hear about her at all." I patted his shoulder and stood up "Come on then, your worse then a girl."

He jumped up and chased me out, being chased by Sanji was different then when I was running from Zoro. Number one difference, Zoro might kill me when he catches me. Number two, Zoro's just as fast a the cook in open area, but he's slow on the ship. Sanji can still manuver in the close quarters.

I ran straight for the deck, hoping I'd be able to reach it first. "Ha ha! I win..." You just know I'll do something stupid, and there I was turning around to look all smug as I won. Only I forgot to turn, and kinda slammed into the wall. "Are you okay Jenni-san?" I held my head, it hurt like when momma whips ya.

"Yeah." He was sitting next to me, how'd he get there so fast? "You blacked out for a minute." Oh, so that's it, I fainted again. Only this time I can justify it with slamming into a wall. "It's all your fault." I muttered, when he started laughing. Informing me I had a huge black-and-blue mark on my forehead.

"Your mean." He stood up first, and helped me rise to my feet. "Payback." Why does he have to turn it around so that he's the good guy, I pushed him back down for his smart mouth. I heard him laughing, even after I was on deck.

"Woah, Jenni-chan, you've got this huge..." My fist collided with Makata's face, sending him backwards. "Hey, Jen, How come your so weak all the time, but you sent pretty boy flying with one punch just then?" I smiled sweetly at Usopp "Cause I was mad, and when I'm mad I go through stages of becoming the hulk. Just pray I don't go past level one."

I walked off, leaving him scared, and Chopper, who was listening, excited. "The hulk, eh?" I looked down at Zoro, who I guess was trying for small talk. "Yep, I don't turn green though. Which reminds me, the real hulk says he wants his hair back."

I ran as soon as the last word escaped my mouth, but he didn't chase me. I began to walk and think, I know big shocker, but I can do it. Planning on talking to Luffy, he's been really...quiet, for him, lately. Both him and Robin have been behaving strangely, though Robin got worse ever since she told me about Jamesy.

Where is he anyways, joins the crew and doesn't even introduce himself..agian. You have to do two introductions, doesn't he know that? "Luffy?" he turned his head around, I swear the kids related to owls. "Yeah?" I had tried climbing up the mast to sit with him before, and I had also payed for it. The ocean is a cruel mistress. "Are you okay, you've been kinda down lately?"

He cocked his head to the side, infuriating me with his stupidness. "Yeah...but I don't think Zoro is, Robin's been wierd too, and Sanji, Nami too..." he trailed off but didn't say anything else. I should have known, the only things that get through to Luffy are: Food, His friends, Food, Becoming the pirate king, Food, Adventure, and Food.

"Sanji and Nami are fine now, Robin's always been wierd, and Zoro's just not getting enough veggies, you better go get him to eat some brussel sprouts or he's going to die." He did his little 'Gumu-gumu' thing and bounced past me, yelling 'Zoro don't die!' I felt accompliced.

I looked out at le mistress, aka: the ocean, I could see the island very clearly now. That's probley why they woke me up, so I could help them dock. Meanies. I sat down to watch the 'Luffy begging Zoro to eat his veggies' show. After Luffy was fully convinced by Zoro, that he wasn't going to die from lack of vegatables, I aproached the green haired monster.

"Hey, Zoro?" I timidly aproached it, careful not to make it feel threatened in any way. "What, no annoying nickname, and I know you had something to do with the vegetable thing." I shook my head and sat down next to him. "Look, we need to talk."

"About?" Swallowing I prepared myself. "About...us, and your feelings for me." I barely got the sentence out, when he burst out laughing. I mean really laughing, having a good, old, jolly, heartattack inducing laugh over what I said.

"What is so funny? Stop laughing!" I stood up and kicked him in the side. It didn't stop him, I felt like an idiot, did I assume wrong? I was sure I hadn't, if I did then he needed to explain himself. He sat up and wiped his eyes, still chuckling. "Nothing, I think I heard Nami calling you."

"It is too something, and I didn't hear anything. Not that anybody could hear anything over you, it's worse then your snoring.." He situated himself against the railing, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't know what you've been reading into, but your wrong." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away, hoping he didn't see my blush with embarassment.

"Clearly..." I muttered, "I don't think of you as anything more then a sister, okay? It's not my fault if your such a concited idiot, you thought I fell for you." he poked my leg with his foot. I looked down, smiling slightly. "That was embarassing...hey..." He grunted, telling me it was time to move along. "If you think of me as a sister, that means you like me alot more then other people."

"Yeah, so?" I patted him on the head "I knew this though image was all an act of yours, your nothing but a kitten on the inside aren't you?" he gave me a look that sent me flying into the galley. Rule number one of living with him, when you get that look, run.

No sooner was I in the galley, did I get flung on to the table, by the ship being docked. "Be careful Jenni-benni!" Makata was an idiot, I mean literly. He should have had blonde hair instead of his aburn locks. Because he sure is the blondest person I've ever met on the inside.

Right now, he was helping me up from my landing zone. A sock puppet on his right hand, and the left was painted blue. He was also really, _really_, strange, sometimes scareingly so. "What, have you been doing in here?" I looked around "and where is Sanji, or anyone else, we all know you shouldn't be left alone!"

He smiled sheepishly, with a touch of innocence thrown in. "I got bored." He let go of me and I examined the paint now on my arm smeared, from where he touched me. "You sure as cream puffs did!" There was paint all over the floor, though it wasn't thrown there. It looks like he was finger painting. Did a good job too, only Usopp's going to have a hissy fit when he sees it.

"What ever possesed you to do _this_ though?" I waved my hands around, gesturing to the blue wall and floor. "Well...I think it's pretty?" he braced himself as I slapped the table top. "Oh, your not going to hit me?" I began to walk out, knowing somebody would be here soon, and I didn't want to be seen as a suspect.

"Naw, your going to get it from Nami and Usopp anyways." I strolled out, making sure my swagger was as concited as could be. Hearing him curse my name under his breath, made me giggle a bit. "Yes!" Luffy was yelling, while he bounced around the ship. "Oh, we're here are we?"

"Yes, Apple Island. Remeber to ask around about Davy Jones too!" Nami snapped and threw the book at me. Actually it wasn't the book, at least not the good book. It was an anger managment book. Jimni had fished it from Robin's collection in order to annoy Nami. "What do I do with this?"

"If possible I'd like for you to kill your brother with it." I playfully slapped her arm, "Yeah you know you like him." Nami rolled her eyes and ignored me, proceeding to order the boys around. "Hey, Jen-san!" Jimni patted my head. "Hey is for horses." I stated matter-of-factly "Exactly." I began to give him Nami's message by beating him with the book.

"Ah, Apple Island. Evening Jen-san, cabbage-head." Mr. Incredible, I mean Intolerable, said sneaking up behind us. "Oh you think your sneaky do you? Coming all up on us like that! Well I'll tell you what, you don't know the first thing about sneaky! I bet you can't even spell sneaky!" I shouted, jumping back like five feet. "Ah, they said you were a strange one, horrible hair-do you have too." My mouth hung open for a minute, flabbergasted.

"Ah, and sneaky is spelled s-n-e-a-k-i-e!" my mouth reached an all time low. I uncontiously raised a hand to my hair, "My hair is not horrible." I whispered. "Look what you did, you made my baby sister cry!" I walked off, while James questioned Jimni about the twin factor, and my being the oldest twin by four minutes at that!

"Nami?" I asked silently, walking up to the enraged navigator. "What do you want, when are you people going to aquire brains!?!" She stormed away from me, not waiting for an answer. So I went to find Robin, she had money for what I needed. "Robin-san?" she looked up from her book, hiding in her and Nami's room. Though she wouldn't admit it. "Yes, maid-san?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow some money, for a hair cut?" she appraised me for a moment before nodding. "Your hair has gotten very long, hasn't it? The split ends look terrible." I guess everybody but me had noticed my bad hair, I didn't think it was such a big deal. Now, my self-esteem has been ruined.

"I'll take you, and you can get whatever you want done to it taken care of. Oh, and you don't have to pay me back." You know, I don't think she's so suspicious or bad anymore. "Thank you! I think I want it dyed!" she seemed interested at that. "What color?" I thought for a minute, wondering what color could I use to be an nusince. "Green." I stated and when she gave me a funny look I added. "To further mock Zoro."

* * *

Hey, is for horses, check out my other story. Everything feels so slow lately, maybe cause school's almost over. I figured that in one piece all the island's have japanese names, so if I wanted one named something unusual, why not Apple? I like me some apples, not really. Yay, summer! Review lovey's! 


	23. Le chapter 23

Twenty-three 

Disclaimer: Lily belongs to Lilygirl33; and James Andrew the Intollerable belongs to Mr. 4, he's in my reviews; One Piece belongs to Oda sempai, and I don't own nothing of consequence. I would so recite James's whole name when people speak to him, but it's a mouthful. The characters in this fic seem to hate the color green, I don't know why it just turned out that way. Except Zoro and Jen of course, their outnumbered though.

* * *

As soon as we were docked Makata darted off the ship chanting 'Lily-chan' at the top of his lungs, I hope she feels the same for him and this isn't just him claiming he has a fiance. Either way I feel for this chick.

"She's not there." I looked down at him slumped dramaticly against the railing. "What? How'd you get back so fast!?" He ignored my questions and looked like he could cry, "You don't understand! This means she ran off with some italian guru! No offence James." I hadn't even noticed James was there, but then again we never do.

"Ah, none taken, I'm not italian. I don't think italians have guru's for that matter, and I really hope Miss Robin has more respect for herself then to knowingly wear _that_." He stood there in all his skinny glory pointing at Robin, I refrained from telling him he had a winning pose.

"Ah, Miss Jen, I was wondering if you could fill me in on this Davy Jones character." I took one last look at Makata curled in a ball of pity, and nodded my head. "Yes, you see, I don't know squat." He frowned, lightly scratching his chin. "Nobody on this ship will tell me anything, I hear your dying your hair."

"Umm...One it's cause they don't trust you, and two yes, yes I am." He clasped his hands together. "Really, what color then, I hope it's not green." I did what any self respecting female would have done, or at least on that I felt bad for his lost of manly pride. I hit him over the head with salami, where it came from, I'll never tell.

Now with Makata having a pity party and James flat on the ground, I skipped off the boat to find Robin. She was in the first book shop I found, "Hey Robin, batman's looking for ya!" I yelled, getting her attention and the rest of the shop's. "Maid-san, I'd apreciate it if you didn't draw attention to yourself or me, seeing how I'm wanted for more money then most people make in a lifetime."

I nodded, and she smiled, "Well, come on, have you decided what you want?" I loved the way she talked to me like I was a child, everybody else acted like I was grown-up. I wanted to be babied for goodness sakes!

"Yes, I've been decided." I held the door open for her, and she gave me a short thanks. "Are you positive about the color green? Swordman-san is most unfortunete with such an ugly color." I frowned, glaring at her head from behind. "I admire Zoro's head, it's very...empty." I got a smile out of her and she said no further on the subject.

"I want to go to a barber!" I shouted when I saw the red, white, and blue, twisty embel of the barbers. "Are you sure, Maid-san, they are meant for men and butch woman." A 'butchish' lady glared at her as she walked by. "Yes, this is like awsome great, I can't not go to a barber it'd be so unmeish!"

With a short nod of her head I was in, twirling in the chair, trying not to bounce up an down. "Sit still, youngin!" The barber slammed his hand down on my shoulder and I froze, "What do ya want done!?!" He was shouting everything in my ear. "Just to have it cut to my chin, and dyed green."

Silence, then he laughed at me. "Sure little missy, whatever you want." I looked over my shoulder at him and he was shaking his head in a 'kid's these days' manner. He was pretty good for a barber, my head was unharmed, and it looked pretty darn good when he was done.

Well, as good as green hair's going to get. I skipped back to the ship, Robin grabbing my hand every now and then to keep me from skipping right into people.

"Zoro!" I yelled, spotting him trying ot escape into an all hours bar. "What do you want..." His mouth dropped open when he saw me, Jimni, who was with him, hit me upside the head. "What is this?" he demanded. I ignored him, giving the sworedman my entire attention. "Now that I have green hair, we could be twins!" He looked slightly sick, Jimni hit me upside the head again. "Hey!"

"Stop with the hitting me!" He put his hands in his pocket, and slumped against the wall. "Whatever, I see how it is, you don't love me no more." I nodded my head, and looked back at Zoro. "Well?" I asked, waiting for him to hit me upside the head. "I think I need a drink." He turned and scrambled into the bar, knowing I wouldn't follow him in there.

"Hey, Makata says you need to go back to the ship, his girls there." Jimni clapped me on the shoulder. "Now, time to be a man." He 'tryed' to go into the bar, but that wasn't happening. "Oh, no you don't, you still have to help Gigi get settled, after I'm done at the ship I'll come help."

I marched off after that, feeling all high and mighty, but as soon as I saw her, I knew. We glared at each other for a long while. Was it hours or just minutes, finialy I broke the silence. "On the count of three, who ever hugs the most strangers wins." I began to count down, both of us stretching our legs getting in the ready. "Go!" I yelled, and we were off.

-----------------------Sometime later, with both of them passed out in the grass-------------------

"I win." I panted, having hugged one hundred people in about an hour. "No," she answered even more out of breath then me. "I won." We then got to argueing about who had won yep, then Makata finaly found us, and made us stop.

"You two are idiots." His mood swings amazed me, one minute he loves you forever, the next get out of his face before he makes you. "I had wanted to take Lily out to lunch, but now it's too late."

"Dinner!" She hopped up and smiled at him, "Dinner would be wonderful Makata-kun." For a second I thought Sanji had taken over his body, for he started making a fool of himself over her. He coughed and stood upright, "Sure, if you want to go," he said pointing at me. "You'll need somebody to go with."

That's not right, you know, what's wrong with girl power! "Bah, fine, but only if your paying." He didn't answer, he was too wrapped up in Lily. So I took it for a yes and went to find Sanji.

Imagine my surprise when I saw him, and Nami, already in a resturant. Eating at a resturant...and flirting, which is kinda creepy. Talk about marrying when the first wife is still warm in her grave. Since when does Nami even care about him anyways. Well I'll just have to make him jealous too, nevermind that it never works in movies. Plus, he'd just be glad I was over him.

"I've got nothing!" I yelled throwing up my hands and marching back to the ship, hoping Zoro would be there. He'd go for a free meal, I'll just leave the date part out of it. After searching the ship three times, I just went to the infirmary where I knew Chopper would be. "Hey Chopper, where's Zoro?" I smiled when he jumped, frightened by my surprise appearence.

"Ummm...I think he went to a bar." I sighed, trust him to get drunk of his butt, and stay there till one of us goes and finds him. "Do you know where any of the other guys are?" He thought for a minute, placing down his book. "Nami and Sanji went out on a date, and Luffy went to a zoo with Usopp. Jimni is still helping Gigi move into his house, and James said something about horse races."

I wondered why he didn't say anything about Robin, since he seemed to like her the best, but she walked in just a moment after I was wondering. I also felt horrible cause everybody seemed to know about Nami and Sanji but me. "Well thank you, Toaster." Robin smiled at me as I walked out, while Chopper demanded what I meant by toaster.

Knowing Makata he'd want to take Lily somewhere nice, he's probley been saving up for it. Luffy was out of the question for any place fancy, Zoro was drunk, Sanji taken, Usopp with Luffy. Great I have to take 'mister what-an-ugly-shade-of-green' at least he looked upclass so I can be all snooty to the rich people and the waiters.

I must have asked every person I saw where the horse races were, but they all just gave me dirty looks. Gambling must be looked down on here, so I went into the shadest building I saw, to ask. The man at the counter looked me up and down before telling me where to go. It wasn't the horse races though.

So I went off the example of the man I dyed my hair for, I wandered aimlessly. "Hey!" I looked up, and saw two boys a little older then me, "You going to the races?" they asked, closing in. "Umm, yes, I was headed there." One of them grabbed my arm and ran. I was most offended but keep quiet till we stopped, in front of a large stadium.

"This is it?" I asked "Yeah, you must be new, horse races are illegal round these parts." I gave a short 'oh', and they went inside, bekoning me to follow. One of them slapped my shoulder. "Hey, you with the other guy?" How would I know who this 'other guy' was? "Ummm..." They smacked their lips, annoyed. "The other idiot, who couldn't find their way."

I nodded hoping it was James, being with two strange guys who could snap me in two, was not my idea of safe. They pointed up some stairs to the side, and said he was up there. I began climbing them, noticing that the stadium was pretty much empty.

"James?" He was leaning over the railing, looking over at something. "Ah, miss Jen, what brings you here? Good Lord, what happened to your hair?" I walked over to him, glancing over the side, to see what had had his attention. I didn't see anything, wierdo.

"The hope of a free dinner, and I dyed it thank you very much." I waited for him to stop laughing at me, which I didn't see happening anytime soon so I sat down behind him. "It's not that funny." I stated, while he looked back and burst into laughter yet again.

When he finialy stopped he made an 'ahem' sound and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, your brother sends a message, before I forget. He said that the next time he sees you he's make you pay for skipping out on him." I noticed that he bite his lip to keep from laughing any more.

"Whatever, are you interested in a free dinner?" He asumed thinking position. "Are you asking me out?" After making a face of disgust, I jumped up. "Of course not! That's like...ew!" He waited for me to continue. "No, man, it's just Makata will buy me dinner if I get a da...somebody to go with me."

"He's not cheap is he?" I sighed from relief that he didn't still think I was asking him out. "No, he's taking his fiance, he's like Sanji around her." He nodded, still thinking. "Ah, yes I'll go, but if I'm going to me seen with you, you have to do something about that hair."

Not waiting for me he desended the stairs. "Hey!" I ran after him, half trying to catch up and hit him, half afraid of being left behind. "Ah, Miss Jen, if this resturant is nice you'll have to dress nicer then that too. Though not like Nami, please. That poor tree, it's dying." His mind wandered to fast for me.

"Well, you'll have to be polite, and nicer to me!" I was bummed that I couldn't get him with anything better. "I am polite, and I'm nice. Your just too sensitive." He poked my shoulder. "I'm not sensitive, I'm not." I looked at the ground knowing that would have had a better impact if I had sounded more sure.

"Ah, but of course, when you say it like that, I am so convinced." Jerk, you don't see me picking on his funky suit and ugly shoes. His shoes were dirty, I knew because that's where my eyes were glued, them and the ground. Or the umbrella, what's with the umbrella he always had?

Back at the ship, Lily was waiting for me, "Jen-san! Hurry up, I have a dress for you!" Dress, nobody said nothing about no dress! I almost turned around and hide, but I was hungry and Sanji wouldn't be cooking anything for awhile. Maybe I should drag him out of that resturant demanding food.

"Yeah?" I asked, seeing she was already in one. She was very pretty, Makata got lucky, and from what I've seen she's got him wrapped around her finger. She smiled, "Yep, and um I got you a wig." She muttered the last part. I already knew she thought my hair was naturaly this color, she thought i was most unfortunte.

"I'm not wearing a wig." Makata came out, most likely from the 'men's' cabin. "Come on, Jen, it's all in good health." I shoke my head again. "What does this have to do with health?" Lily took me by the hands. "I don't know, we're just all hungry. Come change."

I sighed, thinking it'll just be one night, and let her drag me off. They had taken consideration and gotten me a comfertable dress. Knee length and black, thankfully no glitter. It looked good on Lily but I think I'd rather die then wear it myself.

The wig died, R.I.P, as soon as James saw it, he said it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen, and even I shouldn't have to wear it. He also said it looked like I had a dead rat on my head, such a way with words. So I put my hair up and off we went.

"I just want to know where you got that wig, the joke shop?" Lily looked like she'd kill James if he didn't stop about the wig. "Can it, Andrew or I'll fish it out and shove it down your throat." I hit him upside his head, or I would of if I could reach his head. I settled for his arm. "Ah, no offense Miss Jen, but you couldn't if your life depended on it."

He lightly rapped me on the head, with his umbrella. "I'd hire people to do it." I mummbled, about to push him in the ditch, but Makata stopped me. "We're here, I expect you two to behave!" He pointed at me and James. "Oh, I _always_ behave."

A lovely waitress, who had no idea what she was getting herself into, seated us. James gave her some corny line that else where would have gotten him slapped. "Chh, I hope that's not what you say to all the lady's." Lily slapped me with her napkin, "Stop acting like children."

I sulked, deciding this was a bad idea, and I should have just staved. The menu was all in french or something, I couldn't read it but they all could. "Ah, can you not read your menu Miss Jen?" I should hav easked Lily instead of being stubborn. Then he wouldn't have had a chance to ask.

I sighed, and handed it over. "No, I can't." He smiled, I decided it irked me. "What would you like to eat?" Rolling my eyes, I sat up in my chair. "Well, I don't know what they have so I can't say now can I?" He calmly placed the menu down, cocking his head at me. "Frog's legs it is."

"I like salmon, do they have that? Water, I'll eat water, just please do not tell them frog's legs." He pulled the menu out of reach as I went for it. "Too late." I sat back, shaking my head. "I won't eat it." He shoke his own head and 'tsked' "My, my what will your beloved cook think." It wasn't a question, that was obvious. I just wanted to know what I did to deserve this.

"Your so mean, what did I ever do to you?" Lily and Makata looked up from their own conversation. "Ah, well, nothing your just easy to annoy, and you have horrible fashion sence." Some waiter was walking by with a cake or whatever, so I grabbed it and shoved it down on his head.

I tried not to smile as it slipped down his face. Makata looked up at me angrily, but Lily kept him in his seat, laughing herself. "Ah, waiter is this peach. I need a towel." The waiter looked startled, and scared. Probley because he'd be blamed by his boss. "Umm...yes," he stuttered.

"Thank you for inviting me Makata, Lily, but I think I'll leave now. Fancy resturants really aren't my thing, so I bid you goodbye, and I hope are paths will cross again." Lily jumped up and hugged me, while Makata slammed his head against the table.

Once outside, I just stood there. I didn't want to go back to the ship, Sanji would be back by now. If they went back to the ship that is, and I really don't want to find out the answer to that. Usopp would've been sent out to find the swordman. Robin and Chopper are most likely sitting at the galley table, playing a card game and enjoying each others company.

Luffy'd be sleeping maybe, dreaming about all the animals he saw, and tryed to set free. I sighed again, setting off towards the house Gigi bought. I still had to say goodbye, even though I didn't want to. This might be the last time I see him, it was so unfair that I got to spend so little time with him.

He refused to stay on the ship though, 'I'm too old.' he claimed, too tired to live like this. The breeze picked up and I wished I had brought a jacket, something to keep me warm. When I was still having memory loss, and had no clothes. I borrowed from Sanji, he was skinny enough that they weren't too big on me.

I missed that, he would come out on the deck with me after dinner, and just sit there. Sometimes we would talk, but we usual just sat there. When I got cold he would give me his jacket, I'd refuse, and we'd end up argueing over it until Nami yelled at us to shut up.

I felt like a fool, an idiot. I wasn't supposed to fall in love, ever, men are pigs. Never forget that.

Gigi was in bed already when I arrived, Jimni sitting there and watching him. "What took you so long, eh? Leave your big brother with all the work." I sat down next to him. "We're the same age idiot." He sighed, I noticed for the first time how tired he looked. "I'm still bigger. Hey, I think I'm going to stay."

"What, why?" He was silent for a long while, just watching Gigi's chest rise and fall with each breath. "He needs me, and well I'm just not cut out for sea life." I shoke my head, "None of that, you love being out at sea!" I grabbed his arm, shaking it lightly. "Besides, I need you."

"Your full of crap, you have the whole crew looking after you, I have to stay. You know I do." I let go and leaned against him, he wrapped an arm around me. "Hey, we'll see each other again, besides I may have given up the world, but I'd still like an island. Imagine it, Jimni the Great! Mayor of Apple island."

I laughed softly, "That sounds stupid." I didn't say anymore though, and I'm not sure when I fell asleep. I do know that I woke up around midnight, snuggled next to Gigi. Jimni was still in the corner, asleep on the loveseat. I slowly got up, kissing my grandfather and brother on the cheek.

Silently saying goodbye to the only family I had, no, I had more family now, nakama. I took one last look back at them before heading out. I spent that night wandering around the town, it was dead at night. I enjoyed nights, the darkness and quiet was beautiful.

Finaly at sunrise, I climbed the gang plank of the ship. About to pass out I was so tired, Usopp was up in the crow's nest, and said hello and goodnight to me, smiling down knowing where I came from. Yes, they were my family.

* * *

Next stop, Davy Jones...hopefully. James is like awsome great. I can't wait to write some deep, emotional, scene. Just so he can ruin it. Ahhh, this one was extra long, I wanted to get them out to sea and headed for Davy before the next chapter. I refuse to write in another island unless it has something to do with my Davy Jones plot, with loads of Davy. He's not like my other bad guys, Davy's full fledged. Ha, the whole dinner scene was all oc characters, that's horrible a fanfiction where I ignore the real characters. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four 

Some of my jokes are funny, I am most surprised. I wish I could hug Noir till she popped, such a lovely review it was! Oh, and when you were listing off guys you left out Ussop, that's just rude! Not that it's him, just saying. Umm...Nautikitti, what does 'kl' mean, or am I stupid? I knew I was missing a few marbles but stupid, couldn't be, or could I?

* * *

I inhaled deeply, watching the ocean waves tease me. There was always something alluring about it, the way it called me from deep within. Worse then the ice-cream truck I tell you! Ice-cream truck is murder on wheels. Back on subject though, I loved everything about the ocean, being at sea, except the stink. Living with eight male pirates wasn't roses. Though now it was only six, so it smelt considerably better.

I heard Zoro moving around behind me, up for the morning workout. Sanji got up about an hour ago to start breakfast, and the others were still sleeping. Seeing how my time of peace was done, I noisely made my way to the galley. I 'accidently' pushed Zoro over as I passed, narrowly escaping the hand that shot towards me.

"Sanji?" I called before entering, he had a bad habit of thinking early morning intruders were Luffy right off the bat. The lack of nicotine he had waking up was also dangerous. "Jenni-chan?" His voice was light and fluffy, teasing me for being cautious. I opened the door all the way, my hands landing on my hips. "Don't mock me!" He chuckled, cracking eggs into a pan.

"Tea for a lady?" I nodded, as he put on a kettle, knowing the answer before even asking. "Thanks dollface, I ever tell you how much I love you." I saw a smile forming on his lips. "What do you mean, everybody loves me."

"Don't get concideted. Hey, you and Nami seeing each other now?" Showing off, he flipped the eggs over in the pan. "Not sure, I didn't really ask." We were both silent for awhile, then I broke it. "Awfully sullen for some one who just got with a girl, espicially for you." I pointed at his back.

"I'm tired, we were up late last night..." Before he could finish I screamed. "I don't have to know that!" The cook was staring at me wide eyed. "What, oh, we didn't do anythi..." I didn't hear him, I was running out and into Zoro. "What the..Jen! Get off of me." He pushed me away.

"Oi, what wrong with you?" I was crying, and flushed red from embarresment. "Nothing." I wiped them away. "Nothing? Doesn't look like nothing." I looked up at him as smugly as I could. "Your right, it looks like my business." He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything else.

"Fine then, I see how it is, you don't care about me no more!" I threw up my hands and searched out my haywire kittens, leaving Zoro yelling behind me. "You told me it wasn't my business!"

I opened my door slowly, after Luffy swung it open and unfortunetely one of the kittens can no longer walk on all fours, I didn't want a repeat. "Kitty, kitty...Well." I crossed my arms and looked down my nose at James, in my room, playing with _my_ kittens. I'm sorry but there are some bonderies that you just don't cross.

He coughed, and set down a fuzzball. "Ah, I just thought maybe the kittens would like a treat." I frowned, though I wouldn't admit it I was jealous. For some reason the little runts had imediately loved James, but were still hesitant around me.

"They sure seem to like you." I pointed out, as two tried climbing his pant leg. He stood up, brushing off his shirt. "Ah, well, I don't mean to brag but, I'm just so wonderful." I hit him over the head with his precious umbrella before he could get further. "Out!" I shouted, pushing him out and slamming the door. The little traitors scratched the door and yowled after him.

I flopped down on my bed, waiting for the newly formed tears to stop. I hated it, crying and showing so much emotion. Espicialy for something like this, for someone. About an hour or two went by before Nami was banging on my door, demanding I start the laundry. Like clean clothes were going to help when we faced Davy Jones.

That's where we were headed, three days in. Nami said we'd be there within the week, if we had a storm, so far clear skys. I almost thought I'd get some peace while doing the laundry, but no, Nami asked James to help me. The guy was so going to get a stilito through the heart if he didn't shut up. I can do that too, I have a pair. Why I have a pair of stilitos at sea, that's none of your business.

It was after dinner that we finaly finished, well I did, James ditched me before dinner. I was just about to bug Sanji for more tea, when I heard a yelp. "It's him!" Ussop's worried voice, and Luffy's excited one echoed around me. It was finaly time, no more waiting, we had found Davy Jones.

I joined the rest of the crew up on the deck, watching Davy Jones ship float closer. What I'd heard about it flying seemed almost true, it did appear to fly above the water. "What now?" I asked Luffy, who was staring with his mouth open at the ship. "We fight."

He took a deep breath, letting out a whoop and he jumped in the air. "I'm going to kick his butt!" Luffy needed to get out more, I mean this obsession with butt kicking is just out of control. "Why are we chasing him to begin with?"

"Nami says he has lots of treasure, and he's a legend so if I beat him then I'm an even bigger legend!" And when people find out you'll get a bigger bonty. We waited for the ship to come closer, and watched as it slowed down beside us.

I felt goosebumps working their way up my skin, as the air around me seemed to freeze. Fog poured from over the bigger ships railing, snaking itself across our feet. I stood up taller, trying to see through the fog for a crew. Nothing but an empty ship met my gaze, then we heard foot steps. Load ones that echoed around my ears, coming steadily closer.

I kept searching the other deck desperately trying to find the source of the noise. Then I saw them, two boots thick as logs, Davy Jones. With each step he took the fog fled from under his boots, clearing up so that we could finaly see. I almost screamed, his face was sunken to the bones, the flesh just hanging down.

He had high check bones, and sunken beady eyes. A long, scrappy beard that was grey, the hat on his head was old and torn a feather dropping over it's side. An arm stretched out to his side, allowing full view of his left hand, all bones and yellow nails. Nami grabbed my arm causeing me to jump, she gasped.

From out of the fog came his crew, each of them more hideous then the last but none as grusome as Davy. Some carried guns while other wielded swords, meancing strides brought them to a respectful distance from their captin. Davy Jones, stared at us as if looking into our souls. He pointed at us, and gave one order. "I want no survivors." His voice was rough, and didn't sound used.

Nami let go of my arm and stepped back, wimpering as the intimidating crew came toward us. Ussop was already in the crows nest, ready to shot any and all who came close. I could hear Zoro pulling out his swords, and James muttering something incomprehensible.

My eyes flew open, I had nothing to protect myself, I couldn't even remember having to do anything but run. Great, I ran down the hatch in search for something, anything, I could use. Trying to block out what might have been Nami screaming, I continued to the storage closet. Nothing was there, boxes of rope and nets...nothing for killing! I eventualy found some light rope I could pick up, it would have to do.

I pushed on the hatch, annoyed to find it blocked. I pushed harder, whatever was there rolled off. I felt sick when I popped up to face one of Davy's dead and disgusting crew. "Ugh, Dead people are gross." We were doing well, dead mini Davy's were scattered across the Merry Go, but they just keep coming.

I moved out of the way of one crazed zombie pirate, that's what they looked like, zombies. Zoro ran after it, slicing him up. Nobody seemed tired, and glancing up at Davy Jones I saw no emotion on his face. I snuck up on two zombie pirates back-to-back and swung my rope around their necks, pulling sharply.

They let out squeals like pigs, and dropped ot the deck. I sighed, hating this, and grabbed the ones gun. I reasoned that killing dirty pirates that killed for fun, wasn't a bad thing, but I still felt like crap. Sanji was near the mast, allowing the enemy pirates to circle around him, waiting for the right moment to swing him leg around.

Our sharpshooter, after realizing how easy they were falling, came down out of the crows nest and was going trigger happy. I tripped them as they passed by, and shot them, closing my eyes as to not see them scream. When I saw James, standing there not breaking a sweat, just randomly pointing his umbrella. I could of killed him, but I guess he didn't get his bonty for nothing.

I saw Sanji zoom past me, and I watched as he kicked, potential threats to Nami, out. He jumped up and came down on one, though he landed wrong and fell. Hitting his head on side of the stairs, he slide down them holding his head. I watched him sit there, it was pretty pathetic.

How he was constently throwing himself at her, hoping for she'd toss a bone. He deserved it though, if he'd learn and move on he might be happy. I made my way over to him, the deck was cluttered with dead bodies, none of which my crew. I stepped over them and knealed besides the emotionaly defeated cook.

"Sanji?" His head was in his arms, I noticed blood matted into his hair. Unsure if it was his or not, I raised a hand to it. "Nami-san didn't even look did she?" I wasn't one for sugar coating things, and I was feeling spiteful so I answered truthfully. "No, I don't think she really cares."

He looked up and I smiled down at him, partly because it wasn't his blood though now that I had zombie pirate blood on my hand I was pretty disgusted. "Well, we still have some work to do, and I'm not letting the shit-head get more then me so...thanks." He stood up, knowing I'd understand what he meant. I found it rude, if he isn't going to return my affections he shouldn't accept them.

He helped me up and we started towards the other boat, seeing that all of the enemy crew was with us. It was strange that Davy would just stand there emotionless and watch us kill all of his crew, also it was unusual that his crew would be so easy to defeat.

Nami jammed her staff into the last ones head, and sighed once he fell. "Now, for round two. Or are you ready to give up?" We all looked at Davy, who seemed to be laughing, amused by our fight. "What do you mean?" Luffy demanded, and Davy just laughed again. His sadistic, crazed laugh and raised his right hand.

His crew who had been lying motionless among us slowly disappeared. New troops of his crew, we visable marching towards us from behind him. What have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

I am so tired, lots to do lately so I get to type less and less. Also I kinda lied to my mom telling her I was typing when I was doing something else, she found out and I was nervous to tell her I was typing again. I love legends like Davy Jones, their so legendy. 


	25. When all else fails blame me!

Chapter Twenty-five 

I have a question, is there a limit to how many chapters I can have, or how large a fic may be? Another one, is there a big difference between the english manga and the original manga? Anyways here I am, bowing to peer pressure yet again. I believe Pycoa would be pig latin for copy. It's a cute word, I shall take it home and feed it! I thought about having Lily and Makata coming back, but i think maybe that's a sequal thing, if I have a sequal...or the adventures of Makata!

* * *

There we were, staring as yet another crew of Davy Jones marched towards us. What number was this? Five, Six? They were easy enough to defeat, but we were getting tired. Zoro was beginning to look bored, while Sanji was getting lazy. I have no idea what was up with Luffy, but I think he's trying to think.

Fighting began again when they were within Ussop's range, and the only thing different this time was the amazing gush of fire that swept across the deck. My thoughts were along the lines of 'What the hey?' and 'Oh sugar.'

In perfect unision the Straw Hats, Robin, James, and myself excluded, yelled 'Ace!' I figured the fire line was no threat, and rejoiced that it wiped out the latest zombie crew. A man emerged from the flames, I thought it looked very cliche' but I suppose the others, Ussop and Chopper, thought it was heroic by the noise they were making.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled again, running to the man. "Save it for later Luffy, I've got business to handle." Ace gave him a very concited pat on the head and continued to 'flame on' or whatever. He turned and faced Davy Jones, who looked amused he probley doesn't get this much.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, and they all turned to me. "What do you think your doing Sparky!?!" I was addressing Ace, though it took him a minute to realize it. "Umm, what does it look like?" I laid my hands on my hips, "He," I motioned to Davy, "was ours, you can't just come in here and act lke you own the world!"

Luffy must of had a 'Hey wait a minute' moment because he piped in with. "She's right, this is our fight!" Ace just shrugged and stepped to the side, "Well, you don't mind a little help from your big brother do you?" I slapped my forehead, leave it to Luffy to not tell me about his big brother.

"Enough with the sap! James, why are you sipping tea?" Sure enough there to my right was James, sipping tes, peach tea from the smell of it. "Ah, yes well, entertainment isn't good without beverages." I sighed, in chorus with Nami I must add, and muttered "Welcome to the crack house may I take your order?"

"Alright! Stop playing games Davy Jones and fight me!" Luffy yelled at the stone faced man, grinning ear-to-ear, and raising his fists. "But I was so enjoying your little dance. Then again I am a busy man, if you aren't giving up I'll just kill you myself." I grinned, finaly. "That's right, momma always said you want it done right you gotta do it yourself!"

"Wise woman." Said Davy and he clapped his hands together. I frowned, standing before me was a copy of Davy Jones. Looking around I saw many copies of Davy Jones, one for each of us. Leaving Luffy with the real thing. "It would be most unfair of me if I didn't give your crew something to do."

Sanji, from somewhere behind me, muttered a string of curses. Ussop may or may not have fainted, and Robin was smiling as if this was some game. "Pycoa fruit, very impressive." She muttered. The fighting began...again. My Davy swung at me, grabbing a hand full of hair and pulling. He pulled it right out too, this means war.

Swinging my leg around and pulling his knees forward, I ripped out some of his hair. "An eye for an eye eh?" I said, stepping on his sword so he couldn't use it. His hand shot up and grabbed my arm, forcing me to make small talk with the deck. Feeling no shame in dirty fighting, I kicked backwards, my foot landing in his family jewels.

I waited a minute but he didn't fall to the ground or even let go of me, he **did** start laughing though. "Davy doesn't copy useless things like that." Well, sugar. I went with plan B and painfully twisted my arms, so as to face him.

"Hello chap!" I shouted and head butted him. "Why is it that I only seem to hurt myself fighting?" I asked no one, lucky me. James answered "Ah, that would be that your a sissy. Weakest thing I ever did see."

He was just standing there, having no problenm at all with his Davy Jones copy. So I pushed him over, yes I was endangering his life, but it felt good at the time. My copy of the Jonester himself raised himself from the deck, chuckling and smiling like it was christmas.

Suddenly I remembered I had a gun, after mentaly kicking myself and feeling stupid. I shot the copy of Davy in the face. Which is something I _never _want to do again. "Ewww...so gross." I looked up, feeling even more stupid when I saw that the whole crew, save Luffy, was already done and watching Luffy and Davy fight.

From the looks of it he was just playing with our captin, for a slight moment I wondered why we didn't help. If all of us just jumped in there I'm sure we'd win in no time. I stood inbetween my two favorite people, not, James and Ace. I looked him over one, noticing fo r the first time that he was shirtless.

That's all I needed to know before slowly move towards James, hopeing not to get cooties. I can't believe I didn't notice that till now, I shoke my head and gave the fight my undivided attention. Luffy was trying to turn it around, making what seemed to be carefully planned moves, but we all new he just winged it.

Strange thing was that Davy wasn't fighting back, just dodging. Kinda like... "He's a copy Luffy!" I shouted not thinking, but sure enough we all heard a loud, echoing laugh. The copy Luffy had been fighting, slowly dissappeared. "She's a smart one." We heard, all of our heads almost snapping off as we searched for the source.

"Come out and fight for real you coward!" Luffy was breathing heavily, his shoulders visable moving up and down. "Why would I do that, I'm not suicidal, contrary to what you may of heard." We continued searching, though nothing was visable through the fog. "I fight with clones for a reason, I'm an old man Straw-hat Luffy."

"That's not an excuse!" Luffy started backing up towards us, warry of tricks. "That man, the one who you share the 'D' with, I fought him too. I would've never made it out." I glanced over at Nami, who looked just as confused as me. "Out of what?" My captin asked, raising a hand ot the top of his hat.

"Past is past, none of it matters, just be happy with a 'I would've won' victory." "No, we didn't come all the way here just for this!" Nami's fist were shaking. "You have no idea, how much time this little trip cost us! Time is **Money**!" I coughed and nudged James gesturing him to try and keep her quiet.

"What about all the legends? Are none of them true?" More laughter echoed around us. "My copy, is of myself when I was younger, memory's of battles burned into my mind. I just use them to generate a new me, and a new crew. It seems that you have worn me out though, few make it to copy's of myself, let alone beat those copys.

"So what, do we just leave?" Ussop seemed to like that ultimative, but I saw Robin frowning. "There's something I want from you, I believe Navigator-san should get free range of your gold too." I heard an unpleasent sound, that might of been surprise and disgust from Davy.

"It's known by those that care, that you had an interest in documents, am I wrong. I want them everything, all of your memory's." It was silent, then he spoke again his voice sad. "That's all I have left, please take all of the gold my swords and guns, just leave me with my memory's."

Just how old was Davy Jones, he must be a million if Robin wants his diary. They were arguing, Robin, Luffy, and Nami. Nami, of course, was over joyed when he offered his treasure. Luffy didn't want to take anything, and Robin wanted the infomation he had collected over his life.

"He could copy them." They turned to stare at me. "It's simple, Davy Jones could copy all of his papers, for you. He'll still have the originals, and Nami can only take what will fit on the ship anyways." They all blinked a few times. "That'll work." Was the melody of answers I recieved.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Luffy got another smart one on his crew did he?" I hissed, "No! I'm stupid, now let go, don't touch me!" I looked him up and down again. "Didn't your mamma every teach you to wear a shirt? If not I'm going to...with the posion Sanji denys he has!"

"I do not have any arsenic hidden in the galley!" I cupped a hand over my mouth and whispered to Ace. "He says that, but can we really trust him?" I raised my eyebrows questionable. "Jenni-chan!" He yelled as a warning. "Ha, you say that but you won't hurt me! I'm a girl."

"Ah, my name is James Andrew, I suppose your Ace? Isn't that an ugly green she has on?" If this were anime I'd have little stressed vein marks coming out of my head. "Yeah, I always thought girls were born with a fashion sence." More veins, I can really feel them too! "So did I, I guess not all of them are born with that gene...unless, Miss Jen, are you realy a girl?"

That's it, James face plantted the deck, and Chopper came running over yelling 'Doctor.' "Uh, I think he was joking." Ace looked back and forth between me and James. "James, never jokes." I glanced over to watch Robin walk towards the galley, arms full of books and stray papers. She looked high, I guess infomation really is a drug, it's hers at least.

Nami looked equal as drunk or high as Robin, and ordered Sanji back to gather more jewels. Most of the crew had already went back to normal activites. Luffy was with Davy, having been the only one he'd see. I'm not sure I really wanted to see Davy Jones, I mean he said the clones were of him when he was younger.

"Hey Zoro," I walked over ot him, he was throwing the dead bodies of Davy's actual crew overboard. "Some of them were real?" I asked, my eyes getting big. "Yeah, though they still sucked at fighting, must be people he uses to go and get food or whatever. He's got to be one ugly bast..." I slapped him when he turned around, cutting off the nauhty word. "Hey!"

"Watch your mouth young man!" He lunged after me but I ran, screaming. He had dead people germs all over his hands. "Oh, Luffy!" I gasped and stopped before plowing over him. "What's wrong." He looked...very un-Luffy-ish. "I had to kill him." He looked up at me, "I couldn't let a man like that live."

* * *

Writing fight scenes is so hard for me, but I don't get it. I can imagine it all so perfectly I just can't put it on paper. Will you all forgive me if I don't have any more physical battles, I fight with brains! Yes, I couldn't resist listening to the people and putting Ace in my story. Ever since Noir suggested it I've had an ending planned for if I put him in. Bye now, I'm trying to imagine a high Robin. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six 

You may not know this, but my first love is drawing. Actualy my first love is food but...I just wish I could draw One Piece characters better, Oda's drawing is frustrating yet so interesting! I have been seriously, strange I know, about 'The Adventures of Makata'. I think I may use him for something original, seeing as how I have a unused FictionPress account hehe.

* * *

"What?!?" Zoro stopped short behind me and I felt his arm brush against mine. "What, what?" He asked, a gush of wind went by and Luffy clutched on to his hat. "I had to kill him." The, _idiot_, swordman looked back and forth between Luffy and me. "Kill who?"

I glared at him "Who else?" "Davy Jones, he had it coming." Leave it to Zoro, anything Luffy does is completely reasonable. Before I could question our captin further, Zoro clasped his hand over my mouth. Which allowed Luffy to escape, "Zoro!" I bite his hand, "Geeze, why did you do that?"

"Why did you let Luffy get away!?!" I think he was going to hit me but had a whole 'Wait, she's a girl' moment. "Just leave him be will ya, he's got his reasons, and we're suppose to stand behind them even if we don't know what they are." How incredible insightful for a moron.

"Yeah, well, I'm too nosy for that." Zoro yanked on my arm again and gave me a warning glare, "Alright, alright, I'll wait till he's ready!" I stomped away mummbling about people killing people for no reason, and my involvement with hitmen.

"Saaaaaaaaanji!" I threw open the galley door and struck a pose, Ace was at the table peeling potatos. "Yes Jenni-chan?" I ignored him, having a one-sided staring contest with Ace. "Ha, I win, that'll be one day of service." He looked back down at his potatos, then again at me. "Huh?"

"Why are _you_ peeling the taters?" I argued with myself about the pro's and con's of slapping the grin off his face, I decided against it. "If I'm going to be eating I might as well help." I nodded glancing over at Sanji. "As my first commandment, get a shirt!"

"What?!?" I see how it is, their trying to gang up on me, both acting like they don't know what I'm talking about. I know they know what I know they know I'm knowing about...wait what? Okay well maybe I didn't get the brains in my family, actual nobody in my family got the brains. I think my great great grandmother sold them or something.

"Fine! I'll go talk to Nami, cause she loves me!" Ace snorted, and may or may not of said something about Nami only loving money, but it was muffled by Sanji's swift kick to the head. Down in the womans quarters, aka the place to be.

"Nami, where are we going now?" She gasped, jumped, and cursed because she hit her head on the lid of her treasure chest, when I spoke up. "Oh, Jen don't scare me like that...is Luffy back yet?" I nodded, and sat down next to where she was standing. "Yeah, he killed Davy."

Her mouth dropped open, and I braced myself for 'Super ticked off Nami' "He what!?! After all that he just killed him, why?" When she got all worked up like this, I noticed that her nostrils inflated about three sizes.

"I don't know, Zoro won't let me bug him as to why." She marched to the stairs. "Yeah well I'm going ot find out and Zoro is not standing in my way!" A woman on a mission, I bid her farewell and good luck.

----------------------------------------------Later at Dinner-----------------------------------------------

"Hey I've got an annoucment!" Luffy banged his fist on the table all regal like, so we all stoped our chit chat and gave him our undivided attention. Okay, I was only giving him half, but it's hard to pay attention when I've got Mister 'No Shirt' trying to flirt with me, what is his problem?

"We are going to find our next adventure on Benicou Island!" Nami stood up "But Luffy that's out of our way!" "That's okay, it's close by, and after words will follow the log pose again." Nami opened her mouth to argue some more, but Luffy interrupted. "Captin's orders!"

I think he is secretly very sadistic, and gets pleasure out of abusing his power, but then I think about it with common sence and I'm like 'No way'. Still it's adorable how she only listens to Luffy, yet denys all feelings for him. Poor Sanji, he'll never get the girl. Of course when he comes to his sences and loves me again, I'll have to make him jump through hoops of fire for me. Literaly.

"What type of island is this Luffy?" He already had his mouth stuffed with food, and didn't swallow before answering. I did manage to make out the word 'Rich' though, and so did Nami which perked her right back up.

"We could have a date there, Jenni-chan." Ace tried to grab my hand. "Get away you sicko! Put on a shirt!" I yelled, jumping up and hiding behind Sanji who was serving Nami a drink. "He scares me Sanji, take him out back." I ordered, "Huh?" He asked, "What does that mean?" I whispered in his ear what I meant.

"Oh, I can't do that." He took a seat next ot Nami, and smiled up at me. "Are you saying no to me?" The cook nodded. "Since when have I stopped being a chick, why do I not have power over you again! Your not Sanji are you, where is he and what have you done with him!?!"

Everyone was giving me the eye, except for Luffy and Ace, Ace was asleep and Lufy was stuffing his face. "Your all turning on me!" I ran from the room, betrayed and wishing I hadn't snuck all that sugar from Sanji's stash.

I retreated to the crows nest to rest, trying to calm myself down. Sometimes, it was wierd, but I'll get really anxious and i don't no why then I'll just do some really random things like yell...at people. Wait I do that anyways, well this is different.

Chopper came up a little while later to see if I was alright, informing me that any sickness should be reported to him so I don't decay from the inside out and die. I don't know where this came from but Ussop has got to stop filling his head with mutilating and sick ways to die.

I assured him that my liver was not infested with lima bean eating roaches, and he went on his way. I heard someone climbing up the ladder to the crow's nest, must be Chopper again he never gives up. "I'm fine fuzz ball, just need some air." I heard a plop that was to heavy for Chopper but signified who ever it was, was now in the crow's nest.

"I suppose 'fuzzball' is Chopper?" Oh, it was _him_, Ace. "What do you want?" He came up and sat next to me, flacing that stupid grin of his at me. I couldn't help but smile back though, not that I was happy to see him or anything. "You put on a shirt for me?" He chuckled "I figured you wouldn't let me near you without one."

I stared at my hands, not knowing what to do and hating myself for wanting his company. "I have a question, do you know how to spell your name or what?" He gave a short bark of laughter and looked away, but I saw a blush forming across his face.

"Well, you have to understand, I was wasted that night..." I interrupted him seeing a chance to grill him. "Oh, so your an acholic?" He shoke his head, "No, it was just that the guys were all..." I scooted myself in to a better 'staring him down' position. "So you give in to peer pressure easily?"

"No, if you'd let me..." "Are you avoiding my questions!?!" He just sat back, trying not to laugh. "Are you always going to be jumping down my throat like this?" I smirked at him. "Well, if you didn't have so many flaws I wouldn't have too."

He looked down at his owns hands, fiddling with his fingers. "That's not fair, do you always point out that everybody's imperfect?" I leaned back against the side of the crow's nest, staring at him. He was much to calm to be Luffy's brother, and to polite to be a pirate.

"No, just you, consider yourself special." He lit a finger fire, and watched the flames dance. "So I'm special to you?" I blew out the flames. "**No**." He was looking pretty smug, when he passed out and slumped foreward. "Umm...Ace?" My only answer was his snoring, I touched his shoulder and he fell foreward. Landing on me.

I sighed and slipped off his hat, which was poking me in the neck and waited for him to wake up. He snores, and drools which is very unattractive if I do say so myself. Nami came up to check on me soon after Ace fell asleep, but she wouldn't believe me about the sleeping part.

She just said she'd come back later when 'we weren't so busy' what type of girl does she thing I am? It's an insult I tell you! "Oi, Ace get up!" He snored a little even louder and I contimplated the chances of him being smart enough to pretend to be asleep, not very high.

I pushed him off of myself. "Off!" He tumbled backwards and slammed his head against the mast, snoring all the while. "How can you not wake up from that?" I scooted myself next to him, examing his eyes for signs of responsive life.

"Ace wake up please?" I thought about going for help, but was wary what if I was blamed? If he wasn't breathing I'd think I'd killed him. "Land Ho!" I heard Ussop call, I peered over the edge. "Ah, that's not a land ho, that's a sea ho." James said nudging Ussop and pointing to Nami, I also observed that he had one of my kittens in his arms.

Sanji came up and kicked him. "How dare you talk about Nami-swan that way!" As if by chain reaction, Nami chucked Sanji upside the head. "And how dare you automatically assume he was talking about me!" James raisd his hand, most likely going to point out that he was in-fact talking about her, but thought better of it and snuck off to God knows where.

"Sorry, Nami-swan." Sanji stayed on the ground, knowing that if he got up right away she'd just knock him back down. "We're here already!" I called down, Nami looked up at me, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Yeah, where's Ace?"

My eyes grew wide, and she giggled. "Umm, no, he kinda fell asleep." She mocked confusion. "Oh, did you wear him out already? There must be more to you then meets the eye." I knew my face was about as red as a beat, and I stood up completely. "Nothing indecent happened! I can't stand that pig!"

She gave me a sarcastic 'Sure nothing happened' and walked off to gather the rest of the crew for docking. I turned around and kicked Ace as hard as I could in the gut. "Owww, geeze, what's your problem!?!" He looked up at me while holding on to himself. "Time to dock you slacker!"

* * *

At first the idea of a JenxAce pairing was kinda bad to me, I was going to have Sanji 'come to his sences' as she puts it. Now I'm seeing it in a new light, like fire light! Luffy will come out with his reasons for killing Davy Jones, just not right now...Luffy likes suspence and won't even tell me all the details! Praise for summer and God bless! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven 

I do have an idea about why Luffy killed Davy but I'm fine tuning it until I'm happy with it. I want it to tie into the island their visiting. The reason Jen is so mean to, first Sanji now Ace, is because she's in denial about having feelings for a guy, so she trys to fight it.

* * *

"Touch me again and die." Zoro brushed my hand away. We were currently following Luffy, who was leading us on a wild exhibition to God knows where. I poked him again, "Sure, I bet that's what you tell all the girls." He grabbed my hand, "Jen! I swear if you do not stop..."

"Ewwwww...Zoro's holding my hand!" His facial expression went from angry to 'Oh crap.' in five seconds flat. "I am not!" I pulled away and wiped franticly at my jeans. "Oh, the cooties, the cooties!"

"What's wrong, Jenni-chan? Your going to get left behind if you don't hurry up." I shot a smug grin in Zoro's direction. "Zoro's hurting me." Well, you know the drill, Sanji kicked, Zoro punched same old, same old. "Hey, idiots get your butts up here!" Nami had her hands on her hips and was glaring in our direction.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sanji and I ran to catch up with her, leaving Zoro lying on the ground behind us. "Hey, Luffy, just what are we looking for?" Sanji took a slow drag on his ciggerete, "Don't question the captin." he mocked, on account of I told him what Zoro said to me.

"Hey, Zoro, your going to get lost if you don't hurry up." I peered back at him, he looked up and walked a little faster. "Just let him sulk, " started the cook, blowing smoke in my face, "His pride doesn't want to admit I'm stronger."

"You are not, you perverted cook!" Nami stopped and grabbed Sanji's shirt coller, pulling him to the ground. "I said **stop**!" she yelled. Sanji hopped up and focused his attention on Nami, who ignored him, and Zoro continued to walk behind myself.

"So, " Ace slid up next to me in what was a failed attempt at being smooth. "Any idea where he's taking us?" I glanced at him, giving him a 'are you stupid?' glare. "If I did, would I have asked him a minute ago?"

"Guess not." We all walked in silence for some time. The random houses on the side of our path dwindled to zero, and the road became harder to walk on. "How much further Luffy?" Whined Ussop, as he stumbled over a rock. "Not long."

I looked up at the strange fruit that grew from the surrounding trees. "We're here!" Shouted Luffy, jumping up and down. I gasped, and walked into Nami, who was gasping herself. Before us was a crystel lake, wierd shaped flowers were bordering it.

Luffy made a dive for the lake, the rest of us made a dive for Luffy, fearing he would drown. Only Luffy face planted the lake. "Hey, it's not water!"

"What is it?" Nami timidly stepped onto the lake herself, I followed with Sanji. "Ice?" I slipped a little and Sanji grabbed my arm to keep me from falling. "Too hot for that." Stated Ace, coming up behind me.

"Oh my...It's a huge dimond!" Nami yelled, her eyes glistening over. "How do you know?" asked Ussop and Chopper together while sitting down near the edge, watching the rest of us. "I'd know a diamond anywhere."

"Ice skating rocks!" I screamed, swinging my arms wide and in the process knocking Sanji, who was to busy ogling Nami to pay attention, over. Ace, also not paying attention what's with these guys? Stumbled over the cook, landed face first onto the 'diamond.'

I surpressed a giggle which turned to a yelp as I felt his hand grab my ankle and pull. Nami ignored my calls for help and began to kiss the lake of 'diamond' it's not fair what did the dumb lake ever do for her? I'm her best friend...or I better be.

"There's something down there." Ace shifted himself with his right arm holding my in place using his other hand to force me to look at said 'something down there.' "That must be it," Luffy exclaimed excitedly "What Davy Jones was after!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short and that I've takin so long to update. I'm setting a date for updating which will be Friday's or at least once a week. Also I'm starting an original story, and as soon I figure out what her name is I'm going to bug you guys to go read my bestest buddies story. She's self critical though so she might chicken out. Anywho I'm sorry again and toodles! 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight 

James (Andrew) and Robin are watching the boat. I still love him, and while he's taking a break from the story I gave him plenty of cookies to eat, and pie. Alter is age in German.

* * *

Luffy's eyes were as big as saucers he gazed down at what looked to be a big brown blob. Nami was saying something about how many shoes she could buy with a diamond this big, no matter that the diamond was bigger then a house. Zoro and Sanji were fighting again, so shouts of 'Shit-head' and 'Ero-cook' echoed in my ears.

Ussop wasn't wasting any time telling Chopper how he knew what was down there all along but it's so dangerous he wanted to protect us from the knowledge. Which doesn't make sense, but Chopper would believe Ussop if he told the reindeer he was a cow. "What is it exactly?" I asked my captain, trading Ace's company for his.

He grinned, "It's a devils fruit." At first I nodded, but then it hit me. "Why would Davy Jones want a devils fruit, he's already eaten one." Ussop, having run himself into circles with his story, turned his attention from our small doctor to our conversation. "Yeah, if he eats another one he'll die, right."

Luffy seemed pleased with himself at knowing something the rest of us didn't. "What fruit is it Luffy?" Asked Ace, who was standing behind me, as he laid a hand on my waist. He seems to have forgotten boundaries so I reminded him by hissing and elbowing his gut. "The Alter Alter Fruit, he wouldn't have to use it himself for it to work on him." Luffy answered, though Ace didn't hear him as his newly bruised stomach held his attention. "A fruit that controls aging? That'd be useful, I suppose he was going to use some willing fool to continue his rein of terror on the Grand line." I said.

"Yep," Luffy nodded, "He wanted Ussop." The sharpshooter took a sharp intake of breath before exclaiming the injustice. He was shortly muted by Nami's fist in his face. "That still doesn't explain why you killed him Luffy." Said Nami. "He would of just gotten somebody else to do it if he lived." Snapped Zoro in a tone that screamed 'your stupid', he was holding his head, which was sore courtesy of Sanji's foot.

"So, " Ace drug out the word till I smacked him upside the head, "What now?" All seven pairs of eyes were on Luffy, awaiting our captain's orders. "Davy Jones said that other pirate captains are after it too. It's kind of a race but," Luffy smacked his hand over his hat, "We're going to get it first!" Nami rolled her eyes, "How are you going to do that, you better not be planning to damage my diamond. Even if that is what you were planning, how?"

I poked Nami in the shoulder. "It's not yours, not yet anyways. Stop being greedy, you'll be the ruin of us all." She gave me a glare, trying to stare me down and establish superiority. "I want that diamond." I was only slightly shocked about how greedy and stubborn our navigator could be. "Don't worry my beloved Nami-swan, I'll retrieve your diamond!" The blonde cook proclaimed, not caring that his beloved was ignoring him. "We won't have to break the rock. There's a secret entrance to a tunnel that will take us to the Devils Fruit." Luffy said keeping his distance from the angry redhead.

"It's a diamond not a rock, idiot!" She yelled, but seemed calmed that it would stay intact. I was about to point out that if she intended to keep her precious diamond, she'd have to break it, but arguing with her would be dangerous so I stayed quiet and followed Luffy with the others.

"One of these trees is fake," started Luffy, "that will be the entrance." I briefly gazed about the forest and wished I'd stayed with my brother. While lost in thought I stumbled over a stray root. As the ground became parallel with my face, I shot out my arms to protect it, but impending collision didn't occur. Ace pulled me upright, arms wrapped around my waist. Inwardly I cursed the man and his utter existence.

I pushed myself immediately from his hold and yelled at him to keep his paws off of me. Looking up at his hurt face, I cursed again and muttered a thank you, which brought his mood up. Nami drug out a long 'Aw' while Luffy and Ussop made kissy noises. Before I could induce bodily harm on them Zoro yelled at us for playing around. Then Sanji yelled at Zoro for yelling at Nami and me. Then Nami yelled at them for fighting, so the rest of us got to watch a three-ring circus of Nami, Zoro, and Sanji snapping at each other with Sanji landing kicks on Zoro for daring to argue with Nami.

It took a total of five minutes, in which Ace thought he'd get snuggly again, I have to give him points for being persistent. After I pushed him off we all started knocking on trees and such to weed out the fake one. It didn't take long; the fake tree didn't even look real. What's with that, I mean wasn't the guy who made it trying to hide it, or why would he make the entrance a tree. If that's what it was supposed to be.

"This is stupid." I grabbed Ussop's hand and made him hit himself, "Stop complaining long-nose." Nami pushed Luffy aside and opened the door that was clearly there on the front side of the 'tree'. "So do we just jump down there not knowing if it's our impending doom?" Sanji asked lighting a new cigarette. I raised my hand; "I say we throw Ussop down there to test it." Ussop tried to protest but could only point at me with his jaw hanging open.

"That's a good idea," Nami started, "We could tie a vine around his waist then send him down, if everything's okay he'll pull on the rope." Ussop, having found his voice, stuttered out a protest of what if something goes wrong. "Just pull on the rope anyways, we'll bring you up then you can tell us what's down there." Luffy said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

It took about an hour to convince the sharpshooter to go down the tunnel. He mainly agreed because Sanji threatened to feed him only leeks for the rest of his life, which would be short. Giggling, I pushed him into the seemingly never-ending darkness. "Bye bye space waster!" I shouted after him, earning me glares from the more compassionate crewmembers, meaning everybody but Nami and Sanji who have no hearts. Well Sanji loves woman.

"Your mean Jen-chan!" Yelled my captain accusingly. "My heart was made of ice, then it shattered." I stuck out my tongue. "We all knew she was evil when she shaved the cooks hair. Though it was an improvement, didn't have hairs in my food for a week." Zoro was making himself comfortable leaning on one of the real trees. Sanji unconsciously raised a hand to his grown in hair, while he made a face at the swordsman. "There are never hairs in the food I make!"

Zoro made some statement back but I tuned them out, I thought I saw something through the trees. "Hey, Ace-kun?" Ace, being a boy, wiped around at the sound of me taking a sweet tone with him. "Yeah, are you cold?" It was a bit chilly, but knowing he had nothing under his thin jacket kept me from taking it from him. "No, but what do you suppose that is?" I pointed towards the blur of black and red that was mixing with the horizon. It was getting pretty late we must've taken more time then I thought to find the lake, we had left in the early morning.

He squinted his eyes and stared in the general direction I had pointed in. "Don't know, hey Luffy!" His younger brother came bounding over to us like a hyper puppy. "Yeah, did Jen-chan finally kiss you-" Ace slammed his hand over Luffy's mouth, smiling sheepishly. "Um, no, what do you think that is?" Luffy slobbered all over Ace's hand to get him to let go, causing the man to reel back in disgust.

"Urgh." Ace began wiping frantically at his pants, and Luffy took his place by my side. "Pirates!" He bellowed, jumping up and down. "Get ready for a fight!" I inhaled and sighed, tired of all the fighting. "They could be friendly-" No sooner did the words escape my mouth did they open fire. On top of that, Ussop started to tug on his rope. "I'll get the space waster!" I shouted hopefully they wouldn't notice this as a cover up for being chicken.

"I'll help you." Called Chopper and looking up at the glory of how cute he was bouncing over stray tree roots, I accidentally let go of Ussop's lifeline. I muttered curses under my breath and dropped to my knees. The sharpshooter could be heard yelling from within the darkness. "Um, we've got a problem." Nami and Sanji ran over to me leaving Zoro, Luffy, and Ace as our defense. "What did you do?" Nami cried, raising a hand to pull at her hair. "I kind of dropped Ussop."

I looked down at my hands, awaiting Nami's wrath. "Luffy," She said, "Ussop's stuck." Zoro shot us an arrogant glare and continued to deflect shots from the rival pirates. "Well, go get him!" He answered, Nami and I collectively groaned. "I guess Nami, Chopper, and myself will go down there to see what's up." Sanji frowned "Then who will protect you and the lovely Nami-swan?"

Nami and I rolled our eyes. "We have Chopper, Sanji-kun, I'll be alright." She brushed off her skirt, took a deep breath, and jumped before the cook could protest some more. "Wait Jen!" I had just turned around when the pyro grabbed my arm. "I'll go with you, Sanji can take my place." Inwardly the word 'no' was sounding like trumpets before war, but I just nodded and said okay.

* * *

Walaa! Another chapter made for your enjoyment. This Saturday will be the start of the Funamation episodes of One Piece. I am most excited. I must now go sing the happiness song! 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Mr. 4 has given me wondeful ideas, horrible but wonderful. It was like Wednesday night and I realized I hadn't posted a new chapter, so I was like 'finish 29 Jims finish it!' I have the sudden urge to inform you all I'm a girl...Jimmy's a nickname. I am sad to say that after this 'arc' that I'm writing is done the story will be over I have the ending all figured out. I may write a sequel but my next fanfic I write will be loosely related to my original story I'm writing.

* * *

After falling three yards towards the tunnel I landed roughly on the stone floor. Ace landed on top of me. "Ungh, Ace, get up!" At an estimate I'd say Luffy's older brother was a gazillion pounds. He didn't budge so pushed off the ground again fruitlessly trying to push him off. "Geeze what do you eat, oh, I forgot anything and everything you pig!" Then he started to snore and I made a memo to look for a better lover. After tapping my fingers on the floor, that upon further investigation was marble, I figured I should at least call Nami or Ussop.

"Nami!" I gasped and nudged Ace again he was so dang heavy. "Please get up, Ace." After whining out his name I realized his weight on my back had been relived. "Sorry, can't help it." He muttered then stopped "That Nami." I took his hand he extended to pick me up and listened. My navigators voice could be heard in the background along with Ussop's so apparently he had been found. "Guess their alright." Whitebeard's first mate smiled and rubbed the back of his head before, as if in some cliché horror movie, we heard the two lost crewmates scream.

We cursed simultaneously under our breath and ran in the direction of Ussop's wails. After countless, about ten, right turns we saw Nami's shadow growing smaller as she flew toward the wall. My companion acted quickly and darted in time to catch her. "Where's Ussop?" I asked her, grabbing one of her shoulders to keep her steady as Ace set her down. "They have him, we were checking out some drawing on the wall over there. They just snuck up behind us."

Whoever they were, which Ace asked her, must have been pretty strong to shake up my feisty best friend. "They weren't anything I'd ever seen." She answered him and brushed my hand from her shoulder as she said it. "Why didn't they get you?" Nami didn't answer me right away as she was smoothing her hair down and catching her breath. "Oh, as soon as I heard the coward scream I clobbered one with my staff." Ace sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder that I stared at disdainfully, "I suppose we should head up and get the others."

I picked up his hand with two fingers and dropped a foot away. "That'd be the smart thing Mister 'Touchy feely'." He quickly stuck out his tongue before moving aside and letting Nami lead the way back to the surface. I walked past him next letting him take up the rear, "Don't be looking at my butt either." I snapped as the thought crossed my mind. "I make no promises." He muttered not knowing I heard him.

"I heard that pervert, remember your manners and stop muttering." I took a quick stride to my side and grabbed my hand, " I suppose that means no touching either." He gave me a mock sad face before getting it wiped off. "Will you to stop! You're like sickingly sweet newlyweds." I squeaked and jumped back scraping my arm on a rock in the process. "That'll do it." The navigator giggled fully enjoying my antics with my present male suitor. "I know what you're thinking, but your wrong. I hate him." Narrowing my eyes, I waved him out of my way in disgust.

I accidentally brushed his arm while resuming my place in front of him and he reeled back with mock disgust. "Don't touch me I'll get your cooties," He smiled again and puckered his lips, "I wove you Jen-chan!" Nami shook her head and turned another corner. "Yeah, yeah make fun of the odd chick. You just better hope I don't go all Cassie on your asses." They laughed at me again. "But I'm not being mean." He bumped me lightly and tried to grab my hand again. I didn't pull away but sighed and answered. "Yes, but your antagonizing me, that's worse."

"Is not," he whispered in my ear, "Your just mad cause I won." I let go of his hand to squeeze through a narrow part, "Really, and what was it that you won." Nami muttered something about light being nice and Ace pit up and moved past me to light her path. "I made you love me." He said and he grinned in my face. "Nauh, I don't love you, you idiotic pirate pyro!" I huffed in annoyance and he merely laughed, again, and said that was the first time he'd been called that, was it my pet name for him?

So I boxed his ears. "Stop flirting, " Nami stopped at a dead end she brought us to, "There's more important things to be thinking about, like Ussop being kidnapped by freaky mole creatures." Ace raised his hands over his head and looked up, "They didn't look anything like moles." He looked back down at me and shrugged, "How are we going to get us there?" He asked me. "How should I know I-" Nami rolled her eyes, "Do I have to do everything, you guys are really pathetic." She grinned evilly, "I think I'll just have to charge for this service I'm providing. Specially to Ussop, who does he think he is getting kidnapped?" She continued on her rant against the sharpshooter and seemed to have forgotten about our current situation.

"I'll just try climbing up, then I'll throw down some rope." Ace offered. "Oh, and where are you going to get this rope." He pointed to his backpack that I'd taken from him when we left the ship. I swung my hands out. "Why didn't you offer to use that when Ussop was going down!" He swung his arms out imitating my own movements. "I gave it to you, why didn't you use it!" I poked him roughly and shrugged the backpack off my shoulders. "I doubt a tub of lard like you could even make it up there, I'll go."

He didn't refuse me and I could feel his eyes watching me latch on to the wall, rope tied around my waist. "Need any help?" He asked after I'd gone up a few feet. "Not from you, Sanji will be more then happy to take care of my well being when I reach the top." Ace didn't answer me but I swear I could hear him mutter about women difficult. Nami snapped out of her own little world of money and told him to deal with it and she was going to charge him double for whinnying to her with his problems.

When I reached the top I had to bang on the fake tree trunk to get it to open. After it did I popped out, took a hero's stance, and shouted "I am woman hear me roar!" Then a bullet hit the tree next to my head and I very nearly fainted.

* * *

Sorry it was later then before, I procrastinated everything this week. My schoolwork is like at my knees! I want to rent Cassie soo bad. 


End file.
